Missão Impossível I
by Ma Evans
Summary: O que aconteceria se os marotos, uma ruiva esquentadinha, uma morena avoada e uma loira briguenta tivessem que ficar um mês vivendo como trouxas por causa de um trabalho da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas?Leia e descubra as confusões que isso vai dar.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Sim!Eu estou aqui para encher o saco maaaaais uma vez xD.Só que dessa vez com uma fic dos marotos \o/.Certo, antes que eu comece quero explicar algumas coisinhas.Hum a idéia da fic surgiu quando eu estava deitada na minha cama, e já eram umas 1:40 da madrugada, e não tava conseguindo dormir.Foi ai que começou a aparecer imagens na minha mente de uma aula de estudo dos trouxas, Lily, James...e apartamento ferrado.Eu fiquei me achando doida por alguns minutos e ai PUF!Má Evans se levanta igual uma retardada pega um caderno próximo com uma caneta e começa a escrever a idéia da fic.Sinceramente eu surtei...e fiquei tão animada com essa fic que não consegui dormir u.u.Mas loucuras a parte vamos ao que interessa.E ahhhh antes que eu me esqueça.O Rabicho morreu, se afogou, ta com congestão, a lula gigante se apaixonou por ele ou algo do tipo então ele não terá participação nesta fic.Certo?Agora sim vamos lá \o/.

**  
Spoiler: É...nenhum dos personagens é meu.Bem que eu queria o James para passar alguns dias aqui em casa, mas infelizmente a Tia Jô não autoriza.Os únicos personagens que são meus são a Anne e a Nina.E não as roubem de mim ¬¬ só se pedir emprestado é claro xD.**

Resumo: Aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.Tediante não é?Eu sei.Mas e se o professor para descontrair o pessoal resolvesse mandar por um mês um grupo para a Londres Trouxa para fazer um trabalho comunicativo e talvez divertido?E se esse grupo fosse composto pelos marotos mais uma ruivinha esquentada, uma morena avoada e uma loira briguenta?É...uma boa idéia não?Pena que vai rolar confusão xD.

Marotos e Lily em :

**  
Missão Impossível I**

Cap1 – A Origem Problemática do Problema.

-Em mais uma...  
-...tediante...  
-...interessante aula de estudo...  
-...dos inúteis...opa...desculpa Lily...  
-...dos Trouxas, vamos aprender...  
-...como dormir em uma aula...  
-...como que os trouxas vivem...

Lily olhou severamente, mas com um sorriso para Nina que estava debruçada sobre a mesa e olhando para o professor .A ruiva sabia como a amiga odiava estudo dos trouxas, e não a culpava.O professor fazia parecer à coisa mais interessante, como o funcionamento dos eletrodomésticos, ser tediante como saber tentar contar as estrelas no céu.  
-...vivem em casas ou apartamentos...  
-Na verdade eles vivem voando você não sabia professor? – murmurou Nina dando um bocejo entediado.  
-Nina, um dia ele ainda vai escutar e nós vamos ficar encrencadas...  
-Eu sinceramente não me importo Lily – retrucou a morena resmungando e jogando um bichinho em cima de uma loira que visivelmente estava cochilando – Se ele ainda não brigou com a gente por causa dela – ela deu um aceno com a cabeça na direção da garota adormecida – ele não vai fazer nada.  
Lily revirou os olhos olhando para a sala oval, onde as carteiras ficavam em circulo, e o professor ficava no meio gesticulando e mostrando alguns artefatos amplamente conhecidos pela ruiva.Ela distraidamente pousou os olhos verdes-esmeraldas em uma mesinha não muito longe que eram ocupadas por três garotos.Um cochilava com a boca aberta, os cabelos negros e escorridos caindo sobre os olhos para esconder os olhos azuis e fechados, aquele sem duvida era Sirius Black.Um outro de cabelos castanhos prestava atenção no que o professor dizia, "Remo aplicado como sempre" – pensara ela enquanto observava ele anotar freneticamente algo em um pergaminho.E um outro de cabelos negros que apontavam para todas as direções possíveis e impossíveis, olhava distraído para a janela e logo que percebeu que alguém o fitava se virou dando de cara com os olhos de uma ruiva postos sem si.E sorrindo ele acenou arrumando os óculos que emolduravam belos olhos castanhos esverdeados.Lily corando levemente por ter sido "descoberta" o observando, acenou de volta educadamente e se virou para as amigas que dividiam a mesa com ela.Anne cochilava com a cabeça encostada no livro aberto, enquanto os cabelos loiros se espalhavam pela mesa e Nina encarava o professor com os cabelos castanhos claros lisos caindo pelos ombros e os olhos azuis distantes, provavelmente estariam pensando em algo.  
-E acho que será uma ótima atividade não, senhorita Evans?  
Lily piscou várias vezes ao perceber todos os olhares da sala em si.Bateu a mão na mesa para que Anne acordasse e dando o melhor sorriso balançou positivamente a cabeça.  
-É claro professor.  
O professor não percebendo que na realidade o tapa na mesa de Lily, havia sido para acordar a amiga o levou, como sendo animação para a tarefa.  
-Onde ta pegando fogo? – murmurou Anne sonolenta e erguendo os olhos também azuis para fitarem Lily sonolentos.  
-No seu cabelo Anne... – disse Nina observando a amiga mal-humorada.  
-ONDE!  
-...na Londres Trouxa senhorita Delacour!Não é maravilhoso!  
Nina riu silenciosamente, Lily mordeu o lábio inferior para não cair na risada.Anne estava de pé aparentemente desesperada e apalpando os cabelos enquanto novamente a classe voltara a encarar a mesa das três.  
-Ahn?Ahh sim claro professor...  
-Então...como a mesa da senhorita Evans se mostrou muito interessada no trabalho irá executar a tarefa.  
-Que tarefa? – murmurou as três rapidamente.  
O professor que estava distraído demais pensando em como era genial por ter uma idéia como aquela não as ouviu.  
-Precisamos de mais três voluntários! – a classe ficou em silencio apenas olhando, Nina olhou para Lily com uma cara de "algo me diz que estamos encrencadas" – Vamos lá!É apenas um mês...vai ser divertido.  
-Um mês? – disse Anne olhando para Nina – Um me pra quê?

-Nós professor.  
As três imediatamente olharam o dono da voz.  
-Ahhh não...o Potter não. – gemeu a ruiva enquanto o professor sorria para James.  
-Ah sim senhor Potter!Então o grupo será o senhor, o senhor Lupin...e o senhor Black?  
James cutucou Sirius que imediatamente se sentou ereto e ergueu uma mão no alto.  
-Concordo com o Pontas... – e logo depois abaixou a mão tombando a cabeça para o lado.  
-Sim... –disse James risonho enquanto Remo murmurava alguma coisa para Sirius – e o senhor Black também.  
-Ótimo então!O grupo é formado pelas senhoritas:Evans, Delacour e Tonelli e os senhores:Potter, Lupin e Black.Um grupo e tanto não? – ele deu uma picadela pra cada um e continuou – Então está combinado!Vocês seis passarão um mês na Londres Trouxa vivendo como Trouxas em um mesmo lugar!Quando a aula acabar, quero vocês aqui para acertamos os detalhes da tarefa...  
-Eu acho que não estou ouvindo bem... – disse Anne irritada – eu não vou---  
-Fala baixo!Ninguém mandou você dormir e fazer com que eu me distraísse!– interrompeu Nina aborrecida tapando a boca da loira com a mão.  
-Não...Potter...mês... – Lily murmurava palavras desconexas com os olhos vidrados em um ponto fixo e Nina e Anne se entreolharam preocupadas.  
-Só faltava a Lily pirar...  
Com o sinal e com o barulho das pessoas se levantando das mesas, Lily despertou de seu "devaneio" e bateu a cabeça na mesa.  
-Merlin Lily o que você esta fazendo? – disse Anne encarando a amiga como se ela fosse louca.  
-Me diz... – a ruiva bateu a cabeça de novo – que isso... –e de novo – não está... – e de novo – acontecendo...  
-Desculpe Lily não posso dizer isso...  
Anne olhou feio para a morena que balançou os ombros.  
-Lily querida, quer conversar?  
-Eu vou passar um mês com o Potter Anne, um mês! – disse a garota mostrando estar realmente desesperada.  
-E daí? – Nina franziu a testa – Não vai estar só você e ele lá..vai estar eu, você, a Anne, o Sirius, o Remo...e pode deixar que eu e a Anne não deixamos você agarrar ele.  
Dessa vez quem olhou feio para Nina foi Lily.  
-Quem disse que eu vou agarrar ele?  
-Ninguém...  
-Então...?  
-Então o que?  
Lily bufou e Anne deu uma risadinha.  
-Então porque você disse que eu vou agarrar ele...eu não quero agarrar o Potter...  
-Então por que estava olhando para ele ?  
-Porque ela me ama Nina...é muito simples...  
As três deram um sobressalto e olharam para trás.Os marotos sorriram e Sirius olhava para um Jornal meio confuso.  
-Dês de quando você está aqui?  
-Faz pouco tempo Anne não se preocupe... – respondeu James aumentando o sorriso – Quem diria não?Um mês junto com a minha ruivinha...  
-Olha aqui Potter...isto será um trabalho okay?Nada de um mês com a minha ruivinha...E Sirius – a ruiva se virou para o moreno que a olhou por cima do jornal – Que você está fazendo com um jornal trouxa?  
-Lendo?  
James, Nina, Anne e Remo riram enquanto Lily bufava irritada.  
-Eu sei que você está lendo...mas por que?  
-Pra procurar o nosso apartamento...o professor disse que teríamos que encontrar um apartamento e depois mostrar para ele que ele daria um jeito de alugar para nós – o maroto estendeu o jornal para a ruiva que o pegou rapidamente – É só achar um ai...  
-Tem que ser um bonitinho...nós vamos passar um mês nele não? -disse Anne olhando o jornal por cima do ombro de Lily que balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
-E por falar nisso Anne... – Nina olhou para a loira que a encarou – Isso... – ela deu um tapa no braço da amiga que soltou um "AI" – é por você ter dormido e feito à gente cair nessa enrascada.  
-Eu não sei se você se lembra... – disse Remo dando um sorriso – mas vocês três sempre se metem em confusão, independente da Anne...

-Valeu Remo... – Anne olhou feio para Nina que revirou os olhos.  
-Mas na maioria das vezes a culpa é dela...  
-Isso é verdade... – murmurou Lily meio avoada e fazendo com que os cinco olhassem para ela – aquele episodio do dormitório foi sua culpa Anne...  
-MINHA culpa?A culpa é da Nina que quis olhar demais e não fez logo o trabalho.  
-MINHA culpa nada foi do Remo que quando eu fui pegar o mapa deu mó roncão que eu me assustei...  
James encarou Sirius que encarou Remo.Que historia é essa de mapa e dormitório?  
-Como é?  
Mas elas estavam entretidas demais em uma discussão para perceber o que estavam dizendo.  
-Ahhh até parece que um ronco mata alguém Nina!  
-Claro que mata Anne...ainda mais se você estivesse quase caindo em cima de um maroto só pra puxar o maldito mapa que estava do lado dele – Nina olhou para Anne irritada e Lily revirou os olhos.  
-Eu fiquei com a parte pior de ficar vigiando o Potter pra ver de ele acordava..pelo amor de Merlin se eu soubesse que eles dormem sem camisa...  
-Se fosse só você!Naquele escuro, eu lá igual retardada fazendo sinal pra Nina ir logo porque o Black tava acordando e ela lá babando no Remo...  
-EU babando?E você que disse que queria ser o travesseiro só pra ficar sentindo o perfume do Sirius? –disse Nina aborrecida e fazendo cara de boba imitando Anne – "Ah como eu queria ser esse travesseiro..." – ela suspirou bobamente e Lily riu.  
-Olha aqui Nina...eu não fiz nada disso!E não sei do que você está rindo Lily..não fui eu que tive recaídas e ficou lá sonhando acordada olhando pro James...  
Os marotos que pareciam que estavam assistindo a um jogo de tênis arregalavam os olhos a cada "revelação".  
-Eu não fiz isso! – disse Lily corando e brandando o jornal na direção de Anne que riu maliciosa – Eu apenas..estava..estava...olhando! – gaguejou a ruiva enquanto Nina ria.  
-ESPERA UM INSTANTINHO AI!  
As três arregalaram os olhos lembrando de onde estavam, com quem estavam e porque estavam.  
-Vocês invadiram o dormitório masculino de noite tentaram roubar o nosso mapa! – disse Sirius indignado e olhou para as três que deram um sorrisinho amarelo.   
-Bom...resumidamente é... – respondeu Nina enquanto Anne e Lily a olhavam com uma típica cara de "ou-cala-a-boca-ou-morre".  
-Não acredito Ruivinha!Você invadiu o dormitório para me ver?Você poderia ir lá quando eu estivesse acordado não? – James riu quando Lily corou violentamente e mostrou a língua pra ele – Não mostra essa língua pra mim Lily...se não serei obrigada a esconde-la!  
-Onde? – perguntou a ruiva cruzando os braços.  
-Na minha boca...  
-Iiiiih... – Nina e Anne simularam que estavam apagando uma chama na cabeça – Tschiiii podem continuar...  
Sirius e Remo riram e Lily ficou meio sem graça fingindo estar interessadíssima no jornal.  
-Ahm Potter...se comporte...  
-Certo Lily..certo...  
-Mas vocês ainda não explicaram o que estavam fazendo lá no dormitório. – Remo deu um sorriso para Nina "babando é?uhum" que a garota fingiu que não viu.  
-É uma longa historia... – responderam as garotas em uníssono suspirando.  
-Pois comecem...temos o dia todo mesmo...  
-Temo nada! – disse a ruiva arregalando os olhos – Precisamos arrumar o apartamento que vamos alugar e acertar com o professor como vamos pra lá !  
-Eu achei um legalzinho aqui... – Anne apontou um recorte onde estava escrito " 2 quartos, sala, banheiro e cozinha" - Dá pro gasto...e não é muito grande assim fica fácil de limpar...  
-É...vai esse mesmo... – Nina pegou o jornal de Anne e sorriu agora é só acertar com o professor os detalhes.  
E animados o grupo saiu da sala para acertar os detalhes finais da aventura.

-Eu ainda não estou acreditando nisso...  
-Nisso o que? – disse Anne distraída e retirando algumas roupas do armário e pondo em cima da cama no dormitório.  
-Que nós vamos passar um mês na convivência dos marotos a modo trouxa... – Lily fechou a mala com um aceno da varinha e olhou para Nina que lia uma revista absorta.  
-Qual o problema com isso?  
-O problema... – a ruiva olhou para Anne que olhava para um vestido vermelho em duvida – que nós estamos indo em casais se você não percebeu.  
-E daí?  
-E daí...que a Lily está com medo de finalmente se declarar pro James... – Nina virou a pagina da revista distraidamente e olhou para Lily que tinha desviado o olhar – e isso é um problema.  
-Problema que será resolvido. – Anne bufando e pegando o vestido vermelho e um roxo e jogando na mala de qualquer jeito olhou para as duas – Se ela se declarar os dois se acertam, casam, tem filhos, ficam velhos, e morrem juntos.  
-Não.  
Nina e Anne suspiraram juntas.  
-Não o que Lily?  
-Eu não vou ser mais uma pro Potter...eu posso gostar dele, mas ele ainda é um arrogante idiota.  
-Mas Lily...

-Mas nada! –a ruiva disse impaciente indo em direção a porta do dormitório – O assunto acaba aqui e assunto encerrado.Vamos antes que nos atrasemos.  
-Você que sabe Lily...- Nina jogou a revista na cama, pegou a mala e ajudou Anne com a dela já que ela estava tendo problemas de carrega-la – Você ta levando roupa pra mil anos?  
-Não... – disse Anne aborrecida e segurando a outra alça da mala meio mal-humorada – to levando o necessário...  
-Estou vendo... – disse Nina sarcástica – Parece que tem um dinossauro aqui dentro...LILY!DÁ PRA AJUDAR AQUI POMBAS!  
A ruiva que estava mais a frente na escada, rindo ajudou as duas a descerem.

-Será que isso vai dar certo? – disse Remo temeroso enquanto com um aceno da varinha terminava de arrumar a mala.  
-Claro que vai Aluado, vai ser perfeito! – Sirius se esparramou mais pela cama do dormitório e James revirou os olhos.  
-Eu sei porque o Sirius ta todo animadinho assim...porque ele ta afim da Delacour... – James mordeu a ponta da língua levemente enquanto sentava-se sobre a mala para que ela fechasse com tanta bagunça lá dentro.  
-Isso não é novidade para ninguém Pontas... – Remo deu um bocejo entediado e olhou para Sirius – Ela não é tão fácil assim Sirius...  
-Eu sei disso né Aluado?E alias não é só eu que estou animado... o Pontas ta sorrindo tanto que eu duvido que daqui a pouco o músculo do rosto dele não grite socorro. – James riu maneando a cabeça - e o Aluado então...ta com aquele olhar de "lobo fatal" é..se eu fosse a Nina ficava com medo...o lobinho ta com fogo... – Sirius desviou de um livro e olhou indignado para Remo – Hey olha onde vai acertar isso ai!  
-Não achei graça Sirius...se ela souber estragou tudo.  
-Relaxa Aluado – disse James ainda sentado em cima da Mala – A Nina te adora...e do jeito que ela é ficaria encantada se o futuro namorado fosse um lobinho...  
-Concordo... – Sirius sentou-se na cama e observou Remo que havia olhado pra janela – Não precisa ficar com tanto medo!Vamos lá...  
-Certo...certo... – Remo suspirou e pegou a mala do chão – Vamos elas devem estar nos esperando...  
-Vamos...  
Quando os garotos chegaram finalmente no Salão Comunal da Grifinória as três ainda tentavam arrastar a mala de Anne para o buraco do retrato.  
-Eu só não falo um palavrão agora porque eu sei que a Lily me mataria! – disse Nina irritada e jogando (literalmente) a mala no chão – Anne será que dá pra tirar metade das coisas daí Pombas!  
-Não!Ai estão meus vestidos, botas, sapatos e---  
-Anne... – disse Lily observando a mala dela e de Nina que comparada com a de Anne eram minúsculas – você não acha que esta levando coisas demais?  
-Não, não estou... – retrucou a garota aborrecida.  
-Então ótimo carregue sozinha..eu desisto!  
-Pode deixa Nina..eu levo pra ela... –Sirius andou até a loira que sorriu e pegou a mala tranqüilamente saindo pelo buraco do retrato.  
-Viram! – disse a Loira mostrando a língua para as amigas que reviraram os olhos.  
-Quer ajuda Lily?  
-Ahm?Ah não obrigada Potter...  
-Reminhooo... – Nina puxou Remo pela mão rapidamente – Vamos dar o fora antes que a parafina me queime... - murmurou ela o arrastando para fora do Salão.  
-Certeza? – disse James dando um aceno discreto de agradecimento para Nina que deu uma piscadela – Eu posso te ajudar.  
-Não mesmo..brigada.. – Lily respirou fundo e deu as costas para o maroto que suspirou – Você vem?  
-Claro Lily...Claro...  
E o grupo se dirigiu para a sala do professor de onde eles iriam pelas chamas verdes da lareira para a Londres Trouxa.

**N/A²: Prontinho!Espero que gostem deste primeiro capitulo e deixem reviews o.k?**

Beijos a todos,

Má Evans


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2- O que é a poeira, Sirius?**

-Oh!Mas já chegaram?Estou vendo que vocês estão animados para esta viagem!  
-Muito animados se você quer saber... – disse Anne com uma cara mal-humorada e jogando as malas no chão.  
Nina estava com o rosto extremamente vermelho e arquejava.Tinha subido as escadas ajudando Sirius a trazer as malas de Anne, e estava apoiada em Lily que balançava uma revista para fazer ventinho.Sirius tentava esconder a cara de cansado sem sucesso já que estava com metade da língua pra fora, lembrando seriamente um cachorro quando está com sede.James estava de braços cruzados e meio contrariado por Lily ter reacusado sua ajuda mesmo aparentando estar cansada de carregar a mala, e Remo estava com uma cara divertida observando os amigos.Então realmente nenhum dos seis estavam tão animados assim para viajar como o professor imaginava.  
-Então vamos meus jovens! – o professor sorridente estendeu um pouco de pó de flu para cada um e indicou a lareira – não se esqueçam que é apenas um mês...e que vocês terão que relatar como foi para a classe. Divirtam-se...  
Lily se adiantou e Nina perdeu o equilíbrio encostando em Anne que caiu em Sirius.  
-Hey o que deu um vocês duas? – disse o maroto impaciente e pondo Anne de pé que olhou feio para Nina.  
-Foi essa doida que trombou em mim...  
-Se a Lily tivesse avisado que ia sair isso não teria acontecido eu estava apoiando nela...  
Lily olhou para trás e olhou aborrecida para as duas.  
-Será que dá pra parar de soltar faíscas?  
-Vai ser um longo mês Aluado...- murmurou James coçando os olhos castanhos-esverdeados por baixo da lente dos óculos.  
-Uhum... – Remo deu um sorrisinho divertido e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
-Professor?O senhor tem certeza de que a lareira do nosso apartamento está funcionando?  
-Tenho senhorita Evans...eu mesmo testei...  
Lily, Anne, Remo, James e Sirius se entreolharam.  
-Hum...certo. " Green Season, Apartamento 24, Londres!" – gritou Lily dentro da lareira e jogando o pó de flú e sendo coberta pelas chamas verde esmeraldas.  
Logo após a ruiva um por um, dos seis fizeram a mesma coisa.  
-Aiiiii!  
-O que é isso!  
-Onde!  
-Lily?  
-AHHHH!  
-Onde nos estamos, James!  
-Sirius?Onde se ta cara!  
-Aiii Delacour não pisa ai que machuca!  
-Ai meu cabelo Remo!  
-Nina é você?  
-Não acredito!A gente caiu em lareira errada!  
-Não!Ela ta lacrada só isso!  
-Potter que isso?

-OPA!Lily não desce a mão pelo amor de Melin!

-Espera...

-BLACK TIRA A MÃO DAI!

-Opa!Foi mal Anne...

-De quem é esse troço duro?

-Meu, Nina!

-Remo?

-Uhuhuhu Aluado tá gostando da posição hein?

-CALA A BOCA SIRIUS!  
-Nossa como vocês estão estressados...  
-Você também estaria estressado se o Potter estivesse em cima de você!  
-Eu to em cima Lily!  
-IIIh olha só vou avisar, não façam nada porque vai virar uma bagunça aqui...  
-NINA TONELLI!  
-Que foi Lily, falei na inocência!  
-Aham...vamos fingir que tudo que você fala é na inocência Nina!  
-Mas é verdade Anne!  
-É a mesma coisa que o Almofadinhas não ser gay!  
-QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO PONTAS!  
-Nada Almofadinhas nada!  
-CHEGA!Quem ta mais perto da droga da abertura da lareira!  
-OPA!Abertura!  
-CALA A BOCA SIRIUS!  
-Vocês combinam de fazer isso não é?  
-QUEM ta mais perto CARAMBA!  
-Ai ruivinha..meu ouvido...  
-Desculpa Potter...  
-EU!  
-Eu quem!  
-O papai Noel...ho ho ho.  
-SIRIUS!  
-Tá bom..Ta bom...to quieto!  
-GRAÇAS A MERLIN!  
-Vai!Chuta logo essa droga!  
-AIIIII  
-Que foi Potter!  
-Se você queria me deixar sem herdeiros Lily conseguiu!  
-Ahhh desculpa!Desculpa!  
-Vixe...alem de viado...ficou impotente.  
-SIRIUS!  
-Oh Merlin isso irrita sabia!  
-E não é viado Sirius! É C-E-R-V-O!  
-Tem chifres não tem!Então ótimo!  
-Potter...ele te chamou de viado?  
-Não é o que você ta pensando Lily..  
-Eu sempre desconfiei desse cabelo sabe?  
-NINA!  
-O que foi!  
-Até você?  
-Desculpa James...  
-Agora eu entendi o por que de o James e o Sirius andarem juntos...o Remo...huum..  
-HEY!Me tira dessa!  
-Você já ta dentro Aluado...  
-HuHUhu...meninas..velamos aqui...  
-CALA A BOCA AS TRES!  
-Hey...olha o respeito!  
-Vai...chuta logo!  
-Cuidado Lily!  
-Hey eu nem me mexi!  
-Desce um pouquinho pra eu me ajeitar?  
-O.k...  
-OPA!Desce um pouquinho!Lily...não sabia desse seu lado!  
-ANNELISE DELACOUR!  
-Que foi?Ela falou a verdade Lily...  
-Eu não vou fazer isso que vocês estão pensando!  
-Nós não estamos pensando nada!Você que ta ai...pensando besteira!  
-Nossa o Pontas se deu bem hein...  
-Hey Black...o que é isso?  
-AIII!  
-O que foi!  
-Não aperta ai...  
-Por que?  
-É o meu p--  
-LILY!CHUTA ISSO LOGOOOO!  
-Nossa Remo só nós que estamos quietos aqui...  
-É...  
-OPA!  
-O que foi isso?  
-Quem mordeu a minha bochecha!  
-Amor selvagem hein Aluado!  
-SIRIUS!  
-E olha que nem lua ch---  
-LILY AGORA SOU EU QUE TÔ PEDINDO CHUTA ISSO LOGO!  
CABUM!  
-AHHH!  
Tossindo e batendo as vestes os seis ficaram caídos no chão.Estavam parecendo carvões vivos de tão sujos de pó preto.  
-O que é a poeira, Sirius? – perguntou Nina distraidamente após ser a primeira a levantar e observar o "apartamento".  
-Hã! – disse o maroto tentando ajudar Anne.  
-Você sabe, Lily?  
-Eu lá vou saber Nina!POTTER SAI DAQUI!  
-Nossa eu só tava tentando te ajudar! – James deu um sorriso maroto e Lily bufou.  
-Se segurar a minha cintura desse jeito é ajudar imagina como seria..._abusar_ não?  
-Ninguém sabe?  
-Não Nina... que é? – disseram os cinco em uma voz entediada.  
A morena cruzou os braços e sorriu divertida.  
-É o chão querendo voar.E me parece que aqui o chão voou há muito tempo.  
-Do que você está...?  
-O QUE É ISSO!  
- O PROFESSOR DISSE QUE ESTAVA EM PERFEITO ESTADO!  
-VAMOS QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELE VELHO CADUCO LILY!  
-VAMOS SIM ANNE!  
Bom, elas realmente tinham razão de estar daquele jeito.O Apartamento não era muito grande, mas dava perfeitamente para seis se acomodarem ali.O único grande problema era bagunça e o estado deplorável que ele estava.O chão era pura terra.As paredes brancas estavam marrons e com mãos por toda a extremidade e os moveis (se todo aquele lixo marrom poderia ser chamado de moveis) estavam cobertos por uma crosta preta.  
-Eca que nojo...-disse Sirius observando uma poltrona particularmente forrada de bichinhos gosmentos.  
-Certo...neste...momento...precisamos...manter...a...calma...PARA NÃO MATAR AQUELE VELHO IDIOTA!  
-Calma ruivinha calma... – James deu palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro de Lily que respirou fundo repetidas vezes.

-Certo...o melhor a fazer é manter a calma e nos dividir em grupos para larçarmos uns feitiços aqui.  
-Feitiços! – disse Lily olhando incrédula para Sirius – Você pirou Sirius...usar magia em uma área repleta de trouxas!  
-E você quer o que Lily!Que a gente limpe essa sujeira a modo trouxa?Eu não vou sujar a minha unha com esses bichinhos gosmentos... – Anne fez uma cara de nojo e olhou para as unhas como se temesse que a qualquer momento elas pudessem ficar pretas e com bichinhos.  
-É...eu concordo com a Lily...temos que fazer a modo trouxa.Afinal isso é um trabalho para estudos dos trouxas.  
-Sim sim. – Remo olhou para Nina concordando – Lily e Nina tem razão.Se os trouxas verem...o que faremos!  
-Que dizer... – disse James lentamente – que nós vamos ficar aqui por um mês sem usar magia...  
-É...  
-Não mesmo!  
-Potter!Você quer calar a boca!Ninguém esta pedindo pra você limpar isso aqui.  
James fechou a cara e Lily o olhou ameaçadoramente.  
-Ótimo Evans...  
-Ótimo Potter...  
-A questão é... – disse Remo tentando desviar a atenção de Lily e James para não brigarem – É que temos que nos dividir em dois grupos para ver quem fará o que.  
-Precisamos de comida... – Sirius esfregou a barriga lentamente – estou com fome...  
-É...podemos dividir entre o grupo que vai ao mercado para comprar comida...e o grupo que limpa enquanto o outro compra.  
-Certo...Remo.Boa! – Nina sorriu para Anne e Lily que suspiraram – Vamos fazer o seguinte...dois ou um?  
-Hã!  
-O que é dois ou um? –disse James confuso.  
As três reviraram os olhos.  
-Você não tem nada ai nessa cabeça Potter!  
James olhou feio para Lily que deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.  
-Lily!  
-Tá, ta...continuem.  
-Certo.Explica Nina.  
-Dois ou um é o seguinte.Nós fazemos uma roda, ai quando alguém disser "Dois ou um?" cada um tem que por ao mesmo tempo ou o dois ou o um com os dedos...assim oh.Lily, Anne...- As três fizeram uma pequena roda e os marotos se agruparam em volta.  
-Dois ouuu um! – disse Anne.  
Nina e Anne colocaram dois e Lily um.  
-Sai! –disse Lily animada.  
-Entenderam?  
-Sim sim...  
-Então vai ser assim.O Trio que se formar primeiro vai ao mercado certo?  
-Certo.  
Os seis fizeram uma roda e se posicionaram.  
-Dois oooou um? –disse Sirius animado.  
Nina, Sirius, Remo, Anne e Lily colocaram um e James dois.  
-YEY!SAII!  
-O.k Potter...agora se afaste... – James deu um passo pra trás e a roda se fechou mais um pouco.  
-Dois ou um! – disse Anne.  
Anne, Lily, Nina e Remo colocaram dois e Sirius um.  
-Hahahaha que acham dessa hein? – e correndo ele bateu na mão de James e os dois fizeram um tipo de "dancinha da vitória" que envolvia um latido e um gesto egípcio.  
Rindo os quatro fecharam mais a roda.  
-Dois ou um? – repetiu Anne.  
Lily, Anne e Nina colocaram dois respectivamente e Remo um.  
-Sai! – ele deu uma piscadela para as três que fecharam a cara.  
-Aeeee Aluado!E é nós os marotos! Comprando comida no _mefado_!  
-_Mefado_? –repetiram as três risonhas.  
-Almofadinhas eu acho que é "mercado". – Remo deu uma risada e Sirius deu um tapa descontraído no amigo.  
-Isso!Mercadado!Vamos lá!  
E puxando os dois amigos que riam eles foram a direção da porta.  
-Vocês sabem o que comprar?  
-Não se preocupe ruivinha...  
-O.k...  
-Se comportem hein!  
-Pode deixar chefas! – e fazendo continência os três saíram pela porta a fechando.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

-O que você acha de levarmos isso aqui?_Sufilhios_...  
-Sucrílhos...Pontas.  
-É...é...tanto faz Aluado.  
-Tanto faz nada... – Remo ergueu os olhos da conta que estava fazendo do valor das coisas e encarou James – Chega pra mulher do caixa e fala "Me dá _sufilhios_" ela vai rir de você...ou te achar retardado  
-Humpf...esses trouxas inventam cada nome também não? – disse James mal-humorado e jogando umas duas caixas de sucrílhos no carrinho – Podia ser algo mais fácil e compreensível...  
-É só falta de pratica...e por falar nisso onde está o Almofadinhas?  
-Sei lá...ele disse que ia no corredor dos doces...  
-Hum...- Remo voltou seu olhar para o papel e James bufou.  
-Certo...que mais? – ele olhou para o corredor repleto de sucrilhos, bolachas, e essas coisas docinhas e pegou um plástico cheio de bolinhas coloridas.-Hey!O que é isso Aluado?  
-Isso o que?  
-Isso!  
-Ah...são balas.  
-Ah sim...mas desse jeito?  
-É...qual o problema?  
-Nenhum... – James olhou pensativamente para o pacote e olhou para Remo novamente- Mas se tem bala aqui é porque é o corredor dos doces não?  
-Uhum...  
-Então por que o Sirius não está aqui?  
-Sirius!  
E se entreolhando apreensivos os dois correram pelo corredor rapidamente.Remo empurrando o carrinho e James derrapando pelo corredor a procura do amigo.  
-Sirius?  
-Siriiiuuus!  
-Soooocorrooo esse bicho quer me atacaaaar!  
-Ah não Remo, me diz que isso não esta acontecendo...  
-Infelizmente Pontas, eu não posso dizer isso.  
Sirius estava mais à frente com uma lula na cabeça.Ele se agitava de um lado para o outro tentando soltá-la, mas quando mais se remexia mais se enroscava nos tentáculos.  
-Sirius isso ta morto...larga isso!  
As pessoas já haviam parado para olhar e Remo fingia que não conhecia os dois amigos já que James havia se aproximado e tentado puxar a Lula da cabeça de Sirius.O que era realmente cômico.  
-Pontaaas vai me sufocar!  
-Calma Amofadinhas!Eu to tentando... – James deu um puxão e Sirius soltou um berro – É O FILHO DA LULA GIGANTEEEE ELE QUER SE VINGAR DE MIM POR TERMOS APRONTADO COM A MÃÃÃE DELEEEE!  
Remo enfiou o rosto no papel e assobiou baixinho enquanto as pessoas se aglomeravam perplexas em volta dos dois.  
-LARGA ELE SEU MALEVOLO!SUA MÃE ESTÁ NO LAGOOOOOO...LARGA MEU AMIGOOOO – e James deu outro puxão fazendo Sirius cair no chão arfando.  
-JAMES EU ESTOU CONDENAAAADO! DIZ...DIZ...PRA TODAS AS GAROTAS QUE EU MORRI BRAVAMENTE NÃO CONTE DESTA VINGANÇA DEPLORAAAVEL.  
-NÃO...EU NÃO DEIXAREI QUE VOCÊ MORRA ASSIM SIRIUS!  
-EU TENHO QUE IR JAMES...

-NÃÃÃÃO...  
Remo se encolheu...assobiou mais alto e deu uma espiada.James e Sirius caídos no chão um agarrado em um tentáculo e o outro chacoalhando compulsivamente.  
-CHEGOU MEU FIIIM!  
-NÃÃO SIRIUS...NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI!  
-O que está acontecendo? – um cara alto, forte e de feição muito séria encarava os dois marotos no chão – Se querem fazer ceninha de amor que seja lá fora caras! – e se aproximando de Sirius ele puxou a Lula que saiu facilmente.  
-Nã-não senhor não é o que o senhor esta pensando...  
-Tudo bem...é normal hoje em dia... – e dando um sorriso compreensivo o homem se afastou deixando os dois marotos perplexos e Remo se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.  
-Olha que desperdício Fernanda! – disse uma garota próxima morena e meio baixinha – Aquele de olhos azuis é um pecado! E olha só é gay!  
-E o de cabelos arrepiados?Deus...onde esse mundo vai parar! – disse uma outra também morena mais bem alta. – Vamos embora Fer...não dá para suportar este insulto...  
-É mesmo Mary!  
E as duas foram se afastando, comentando como caras tão bontitos poderiam ser gays.  
-HEY NÓS NÃO SOMOS GAYS NÃO!  
-VOLTA AQUI! EU GOSTO DE MULHER, GAROTA VOLTA AQUI!  
Remo não conseguiu se conter e caiu na gargalhada, deixando os dois amigos furiosos e mal-humorados.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

-Lily eu não quero limpar isso! – choramingou Anne que estava de luvas, mascara e segurando um paninho.  
-Anne!Para de graça vai...respira fundo pega esse paninho e esfrega ai nessa poltrona! – Lily estava no mesmo estado que a amiga, de luvas, mascara e segurando uma vassoura enquanto varria o chão.  
-Ahh Lily... – Anne fez uma careta de nojo e começou a passar o pano levemente em cima da poltrona.  
-Assim você termina amanhã Annelise.Vamos foooorça nesse braço! – disse Nina rindo enquanto passava a vassoura, que tinha acabado de molhar em um balde com sabão, nos vidros da sala.  
-É fácil pra você falar não é?  
-Quer trocar?Se você for mais rápido...  
-O.k...  
Nina rapidamente limpou os moveis enquanto Lily juntava o pó em um cantinho e colocava em uma pazinha.Anne limpou os vidros muito mais "satisfeita" por estar longe de bichinhos gosmentos.  
-Hum...agora vamos jogar água...para enxaguarmos e depois passamos pano.  
-Certo... – responderam Nina e Anne entrando na cozinha (já limpa) e buscando uma mangueira e mais uma vassoura.  
Enquanto Nina jogava água, Anne e Lily iam empurrando com as vassouras para um ralinho próximo, que ficava no banheiro.  
-Anne pensa rápido! – quando a loira ia virar Nina deu jato de água no seu rosto que a fez soltar um gritinho.  
-Meu cabelo!  
Rindo Lily e Nina balançaram a cabeça negativamente inconformadas.  
-Só pensa em cabelo não é Anne?  
-Ah é Nina?  
Anne pegou a mangueira e mirou em Nina, que desviou e acabou acertando em Lily.  
-Oooops Lily.  
-Ah é?  
-AHHH LILY!  
-Na na na na vocês não me pegam! – e Nina correu pela sala enquanto Anne e Lily, ensopadas, corriam atrás da morena.  
-AHA!  
-AHH NÃO!  
-Quem não te pega hein? – e Nina com o rosto todo molhado começou a rir junto com Anne e Lily.  
-Vamos ouvir musica?  
-Claro!  
-Deixa eu ir pegar o radio... – e correndo Anne pegou o radio, colocou em cima da mesinha já limpa e deu um sorrisinho maroto para Nina. –Lily...eu vou por uma musica...mas promete que você canta?  
-Hum... –ela olhou desconfiada para as amigas – Qual é?  
-He wasn't... – murmurou Nina com um sorriso.  
Lily riu.  
-O.k…o.k…  
Anne ligou o radio rapidamente e se levantou segurando a vassoura de lado, imitando uma guitarra.Nina sentou-se no chão do lado da mesinha e começou a batucar como se fosse uma bateria.E sorrindo divertida Lily pegou uma outra vassoura e fez de microfone.  
-There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday  
Monday's coming, the day I hate...  
Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone… - Lily deu um sorriso maroto e Nina batucando e Anne fingindo tocar uma guitarra, riram.  
-This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else  
bails  
I think it's time for me to bail(me to bail)  
This point of view is getting stale(EeEel)…  
Nina batucou mais um pouco e fingiu jogar uma plaqueta no ar.Enquanto Lily pegava a vassoura e a balançava de um lado para o outro fingindo cantar para uma plateia.  
-Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for… - Lily deu um sorriso e olhou para as amigas que riram mais uma vez.  
-Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey – fizeram Nina e Anne animadas.E Anne se ajoelhou no chão e fingiu fazer um solo de guitarra.  
-This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else  
bails  
I think it's time for me to bail(me to bail)  
This point of view is getting stale(EeEel) – Lily cantou novamente e balançou a cabeça no ritmo da musica.  
-Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for…

-De onde vem essa musica? – perguntou Sirius respirando rapidamente, pelo peso das sacolas que estava carregando ao mesmo tempo em que subia a escada.  
-Parece ser do nosso apartamento... – disse Remo sem ar e se apoiando na parede.  
-E é a voz da Lily... – murmurou James sorrindo abobado e subindo o restante da escada que faltava para chegar a porta do apartamento.  
-Da Lily Pontas? – Sirius quase se arrastando, subiu também e parou olhando para o Amigo que olhava encantando para a porta.  
-É parece ser mesmo... – Remo escorregou até o chão e depositou as sacolas ao seu lado. – Abre a porta devagar e vê...  
James ainda sorrindo, abriu lentamente a porta e quase soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.Onde, há pouco tempo era um apartamento imundo, tinha sido substituído por um apartamento muito bonito.Havia uma bela janela que dava para ver a cidade de cima, as paredes brancas e brilhantes, os moveis limpos e arrumados.Estava um apartamento lindo.E quando James pousou seus olhos em uma ruiva que cantava animadamente, toda molhada e fingindo que a vassoura era um microfone ele achou a vista maravilhosa.  
-Posso saber por que você está com essa cara de idiota James?Na verdade você tem cara de idiota...mas agora ta pior.  
O maroto nem se importou.Apoiou o braço na maçaneta e suspirando observou Lily cantar:  
- He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for…  
-ESPERA!Pontas!Pesta atenção na musica! – disse Sirius também se aproximando da porta e olhando as garotas – Hohoho olha só...a Delacour molhadinha...Aluado vem ver a Nina..corre. – Remo se levantou rapidamente e ficou na ponta dos pés os três ficaram abobados olhando para as garotas.  
E cantando o ultimo refrão e sem perceber que estavam sendo observadas, as garotas contaram em coro:  
- He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up that door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special

Because I was special…  
-Prestaram atenção na musica?**  
**-Aham...  
-Merlin como elas podem ser tão lindas?  
-Aluado fica mais na ponta do pé...vê se dá pra ver mais alguma coisa...  
E se inclinando pra frente Remo apoiou nos amigos.  
-Merlin...  
-O que?  
-Eu quero ver!  
-Sai dai Aluado! – Sirius empurrou Remo bem na hora que o maroto segurava na porta.E como um baque os três caíram no chão fazendo um estrondo.  
-AIIIII!  
-Que foi isso? –Nina se levantou em um salto com a mão no peito e anormalmente pálida.  
-NÃO ACREDITO! – berrou Lily olhando enfurecida para a porta – Posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo ali?  
-Na-nada Lily... – responderam em uníssono.  
-O Almofadinhas...tira esse pé fedido da minha cara fazendo favor!Ta entortando meu Óculos...  
-É...e tira essa perna de cima de mim...minhas costas estão latejando!  
-Calma ai pessoa eu to todo torto!  
-Silencio!  
Os três se encolheram.  
-Dês de quando vocês estão ai?  
-Não faz muito tempo... – murmurou James rapidamente.  
-De castigo... – disse Anne irritada – Vão terminar de secar aqui e guardar toda a comida!  
-E ai se chiarem! – completou Nina olhando feio para os três.  
-Ótimo...podem começar.  
E virando as três foram para o corredor que dava para os quartos.  
-Quem elas pensam que são!  
-Que mandonas!  
-COMO É QUE É POTTER!  
James que estava se levantando tropeçou e caiu de cara na poça de água, fazendo Sirius e Remo darem risadinhas.  
-Nada meu anjo ruivo, nada!  
-Que bom!  
-Haha Pontas se ferrou...  
-Black!Eu ouvi bem?Você já começou a limpar ou eu vou ter que ir ai!  
-Já to me levantando Anne! – murmurou Sirius a contragosto enquanto Remo gargalhava.  
-E você Lupin?Vai ficar rindo ai...quer que eu te de uma vassourada?  
-Não Nina!Não...brigada eu estou bem assim.  
E os três marotos resmungando terminaram de arrumar a casa e guardar toda a comida.Quando terminaram já era mais da meia noite.  
-Putz cara eu to me sentindo um elfo domestico...  
-É Sirius...a aparência é igual..agora que você fez tudo isso é o cover...  
Sirius deu um olhar mortal a James que riu.  
-Ah vamos dormir vai...  
-É...  
-Cuidado hein Sirius!Se achar uma meia você vai ter sua libertação!  
-Veado!  
-Elfo domestico!  
-Babacas...  
-Lobisomem!  
-HEY!  
**  
¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**

N/A: Olááá! Nossa O.O Esse foi o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha humilde existência de escritora de fic.Puxa, me superei \o/ (( se sentindo)).Putz recebi mais reviews do que esperava receber!Muito obrigada viu gente?E desculpem a demora da atualização fiquei sem Pc durante uma semana, ele ficou no concerto.Aff foi uma confusão!Obrigada pela paciência e por lerem!E ah! Sabe essa piadinha de "O que é a Poeira?É o chão querendo voar!".Não fui eu que inventei foi retirado do ritaapoena(ponto)net.

Fefy: Poom!IAHuiahUIAHI Que bom que tu gostou gêmea!Fico feliiz feliz xD.A Anne vai aprontar muiiito nessa fic! Na verda as três vão aprontar muito! XD Como sempre neh? XD.Desculpa!Mas é que a Anne é espuleta mesmo desse jeito!A culpa não é minha! XD.Beijokas FrEdA xD

Lana Evans Potter: uiahuIAHIUa que bom que a senhorita gostou!Espero que curta esse capitulo!Acho que recompensei a demora de postar com esse cap gigante né?Espero que goste moça!

Lilys Riddle: Huhhuh que bom que gostou!Espero que goste deste cap também moça! 

Flavinha Greeneye: Oi Moça! Hey ¬¬.Na verdade a Nina é uma inspiração da minha personalidade.Mas ela não sou eu não xD eu sou muito pior que ela pode acreditar xD.Que bom que ta gostanto!É..eu melhorei na escrita, pelo menos eu acho.Aprendi a dividir as atenções entre os personagens e elaborar melhor a historia xD.É eu parei com a Hogwarts e Uma historia.Agora to me dedicando a essa e as minhas DGs.Sim! \o/ Eu tenho outras fics!E mais uma vez eu fico feliz em saber que a senhorita está gostando da fic!Vou ser rápida aqui sim!O Problema de eu ter demorado é que meu PC pifou...mas eu recompensei com um mega cap não é? XD.Mil beijos pra senhorita também!E obrigada por vir aqui!

Mily McMilt: Que bom que achou legal a historia \o/.Espero que goste desse cap moça!Brigada por vir aqui!

Bom, acho que é soe não percam a próximo cap xD

Beijokas a todos!

Má Evans.

- 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A¹: Hey antes de começar quero dar a minha opinião sobre o titulo desse cap.Primeiro: Sim, Lily o James é lindo!Segundo: Isso!Manda ele sair daí e vir correndo pra mim u.ú e terceiro: quem tem coração fraco por favor não leia este cap.Não tenho plano de saúde pra todo mundo! XD

**  
Cap3 - Como você é lindo James!Não!Quero dizer SAI DAQUI POTTER!  
**

-Almofadinhas...ta acordado?

-Estaria dormindo se você não estivesse me chamando.

James deu uma risadinha e sentando-se rapidamente na cama no escuro acertou os óculos que tinham ido parar na ponta do nariz.

-Ta afim de fazer uma visitinha no quarto ao lado?

-Ahm? Cala a boca a me deixa dormir... – murmurou Sirius sonolento, colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.E James bufando apertou os olhos para enxergar o amigo no escuro.

-Certo...Aluado!Aluado!

Nada.O maroto nem se quer se mexeu.Só soltou um ronco profundo.

-Vamos Lááá!Aluaaado! – James chacoalhou o amigo e o virou de barriga pra cima – Aluado!Acorda os dois...

-Viadinho vai dormir...

Com uma cara extremamente mal-humorada James se levantou e bagunçou os cabelos. "O que eu posso fazer?Huum...ha ha ha já sei..."

-NOSSA!É a Anne e a Nina tomando banho?MERLIN! – James soltou um assobio e olhou de esguelha para Sirius e Remo que ainda dormiam.

-ONDE!

-Cadê?

Cataplof!

James soltou uma sonora gargalhada.Sirius que estava embolado no lençol tropeçou quando tentava se levantar e Remo na pressa de se sentar bateu o nariz na parede.

-Qual é a graça Pontas? – murmurou Remo mal-humorado e massageando o nariz enquanto se levantava.

-Vocês dois...são muito burros!

-Olha aqui!Cala a boca o.k? – Sirius se levantou e olhou feio para James que gargalhou mais uma vez.

-Pelo menos eu não achei que estava sendo atacado pelo filho da Lula gigante!

James gargalhou novamente e Sirius jogou o travesseiro em Remo que desviou rindo.

-Certo...chega de conversa!Vamos ou não fazer uma visitinha ao quarto das garotas?

-Demorou!

E andando vagarosamente até a porta e a abrindo os marotos saíram para o corredor e para - fazendo o menor barulho possível - chegar ao quarto abençoado das garotas.

-Certo... – sussurrou James – quem abre a porta?

-Você! – responderam os dois em uníssono.

-Shiii elas vão acordar!

-Abre você né James? – sussurrou Sirius aborrecido – Você que teve a idéia!

-É eu também acho... – concordou Remo também sussurrando.

-Panacas... – e respirando fundo James segurou na maçaneta e a girou lentamente.Olhou apreensivo para os amigos e os dois fizeram gestos animadores para que ele continuasse.

O maroto empurrou a porta e fez aquele sonoro "Nheeeec".Pulando os três prenderam a respiração.James olhou pelo vão e viu que nenhuma das três havia acordado.Respirando fundo novamente ele empurrou mais um pouco a porta "Nheeeeeeeec".

-Pontas empurra isso logo!Fica pior assim! – James teve que fazer leitura labial para entender que Remo dissera o empurrando.

-O.k... – e fechando os olhos ele abriu a porta de uma vez.

"Nheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec."

-Nhai...Potter...

-Eita!

Os três pararam de chofre.Se Lily Evans acordasse do nada, eles estariam ferrados e era capaz de a ruiva os jogarem pela janela.Mas sortudos, ou não, a ruiva apenas estava sonhando.

-Ah isso é o paraíso... – Sirius com um sorriso de "criança-que-recebeu-o-presete-de-natal-adiantado" se aproximou de Anne e delicadamente se sentou na ponta da cama. **((N/A: Desculpem :x.Mas imaginem eles sussurrando ok?Não vou ficar 24 horas escrevendo "sussurrando" u.ú))**

-Concordo meu amigo Almofadinhas... – James sorriu bobamente e se aproximou de Lily que dormia tranqüilamente com os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

-Estou sem palavras para descrever isto... – e olhando para Nina que abraçava o travesseiro e suspirava pesadamente, Remo sorriu e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama da garota.

-Ah minha ruivinha, se você fosse tão tranqüila assim quando estivesse acordada... – murmurou James tristemente enquanto passava delicadamente a mão pelo rosto pálido da garota – Bom...pensando bem...não seria muito legal... – ele riu baixinho e viu a garota sorrir levemente – assim eu não teria que ouvir o "Potter!Cala a boca!" não é mesmo?. – Lily se acomodou mais no travesseiro e James suspirou – Eu só queria que você soubesse...que... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – que eu te amo.E que você é a única dona desse coração maroto aqui...que até o ultimo momento que ele bater vai te amar. – se aproximando da garota e depositando um beijo em sua testa o maroto a abraçou delicadamente.

-Hum...James... – Lily em um gesto inesperado jogou os dois braços pra cima dele e o abraçou forte.O garoto arregalou os olhos e entrou em pânico, se ela não o soltasse era capaz de ele perder o equilíbrio, cair em cima dela a acordando.

-Psiu...Sirius...Sirius...

Sirius que estava mais ocupado enquanto mexia distraidamente nos cabelos loiros de Anne, nem percebeu a situação de pânico do amigo.

-Que foi Pontas?

-Merlin...Sirius me ajuda...

Remo que também estava distraído só de imaginar como seria bom ser aquele colchão só para Nina estar deitada em cima dele **((N/A: ho ho ho))**, quando olhou para James se segurou para não rir.

James estava aparentemente em pânico.Se equilibrando para não jogar o peso do corpo em cima da garota, e abraçado fortemente por Lily.Remo imaginava que estava sendo uma provação para o amigo.Já que James era doido por Lily, imagine estar naquela situação que você almejou por tanto tempo e quando ela acontece você ter que dar o fora antes que leve um tapa.Triste não é?

-Aluado me aju---

Remo e Sirius arregalaram os olhos.Lily havia agarrado James, passado as duas pernas pela cintura do maroto e o beijado vorazmente.Nem parecia que estava dormindo.

-Alu-luado – murmurou Sirius em choque – Vamos embora...

-É..vamos...

James que estava de olhos abertos e lutando contra si mesmo para não cair na tentação fez gestos frenéticos para que eles ficassem ali.

-Nós estamos atrapalhando Pontas!Não queremos ver o seu momento especial com a ruivinha... – disse Remo risonho e Sirius concordou com a cabeça rindo silenciosamente.

James estava tentando desesperado pensar em carneiros...sim carneiros!Carneiros, porque são fofinhos e não tem nada a ver com uma ruiva linda de olhos verdes o agarrando.Huum agarrando."Se eu pudesse...NÃO!James ela ta dormindo não se aproveite...carneiiiirinhooooos!"

O maroto soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar quando sentiu as mãos quentes da garota deslizarem por baixo da camisa do seu pijama. "Perigo!Perigo!Lily...tira a mão daí...pelo amor de Merlin...Eu não to me controlando...CARNEIROS!CARNEIROS!".

-Huuum...como você é lindo James! – James soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos com força.A garota falava bem no seu pescoço, o hálito dela no seu ponto fraco estava lhe dando calafrios – Não! – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Quero dizer...SAI DAQUI POTTER!

Sentido uma intensa dor no nariz por ter batido-o no chão, quando Lily o empurrara da cama, ele nem se deu o trabalho de levantar, toda a adrenalina ainda estava percorrendo seu corpo. – COMO VOCÊ OUSA TENTAR ME AGARRAR DORMINDO! VOCÊ É UM TARADO, ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE E IDIOTA!QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?ME AGARRAR DESSE JEITO!VOCÊ NÃO TEM SENSO DO PERIGO NÃO...

Ele se levantou nem se importando com os gritos, colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios como se estivesse novamente sentindo os lábios quentes de sua ruiva.Suspirando e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para espantar as lembranças ele se virou.Lily estava de pé na cama, esbravejando toda vermelha, com os cabelos ruivos caindo pelo rosto e apontando para ele extremamente nervosa.Ele daria tudo para ela não ter acordado e estar o ameaçando daquele jeito, talvez...fosse melhor..._desistir._

-Desculpe-me Evans – ele ergueu a voz e a encarou – Não era a minha intenção.Apenas vim ver se estava tudo bem – o que não era de todo mentira – e você me agarrou. – ela abriu a boca para interrompe-lo mais ele não deixou – E pode deixar que o arrogante idiota aqui vai ficar bem longe da majestade ruiva. – e olhando para Sirius, Remo, Nina e Anne que o olhavam surpresos ele caminhou até a porta – Vamos Remo e Sirius, as garotas querem dormir e a Evans precisa voltar a sonhar comigo...já que ela não tem coragem o suficiente para admitir que gosta de mim. – e esperando os dois amigos passarem ele bateu a porta.

Anne colocou a mão na boca, Nina arregalou os olhos mordendo o lábio.As duas encararam Lily que ainda olhava para a porta.O rosto da ruiva não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas as amigas sabiam o que realmente ela estava sentindo.

-Lily? – disse Nina meio hesitante enquanto a ruiva se sentava calmamente na cama.

Lily não respondeu, continuou sentada e com a mesma cara tranqüila, quase indiferente.

-Lily? – Anne se ajoelhou na cama e Nina olhou para a amiga com um olhar "problemas-parte-um".

-Sim? – a ruiva olhou para as duas e deu um sorriso de escárnio – Vocês viram o Potter-tarado se irritou...bonitinho né?

As duas respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, sabiam o que estava prestes a começar e elas realmente teriam dado tudo, para pelo menos Lily estar berrando do que estar naquela tranqüilidade e com aquele sorriso.Era muito melhor ficar sem audição do que a ver naquele estado.Quase lutando contra si mesma.

-Lindo! – ela deu uma risadinha estranha – E ainda me chamou de Evans e disse que eu preciso sonhar com ele em vez de admitir que gosto dele...patético. – ela piscou os olhos varias vezes ainda com aquele risinho anormalmente estranho – E eu pergunto...por que será que ele ficou tão irritadinho, se fui eu a atacada aqui...ah é! – ela agitou a cabeça – Ele é o arrogante e prepotente Potter tinha me esquecido.

-Lily...

-Oh me desculpe estou devaneando, o que foi Nina?

-Lily, você exagerou com o James... – Anne olhou para Nina e tomando coragem se levantou postando-se ao lado da morena – Achamos que talvez ele tenha uma certa razão.

Lily novamente piscou varias vezes os olhos, as amigas já estavam começando a se preocupar com ela.

-Exagerei...e ele tem razão.Acho que sua frase não fez sentido, Anne.

-Fez...fez sim Lily – disse Nina hesitante – eles entraram aqui por puro prazer de garotos observarem garotas dormindo, é normal.Você sabe que o James nunca te agarraria a força...ele não é desse tipo de garoto...

-Então que tipo de garoto ele é Nina? – a ruiva disse rispidamente se levantando – O tipo de garoto fofo, romântico e que se importa com as garotas!Ora faça-me o favor não estamos falando da mesma pessoa.Ele é o Potter Nina, O ARROGANTE E PREPOTENTE!

-Estamos falando da mesma pessoa sim Lily! – rebateu Anne séria – Você que se esconde nessa máscara!Só você não viu que o James mudou por tua causa, que ele não saiu com nenhuma garota esse ano!E que ele te respeita acima de tudo...

-Respeita? – Lily deu um sorriso sarcástico – Me respeita quando me chama de ruivinha quando eu praticamente imploro para que ele me chame de Evans?

-Pois então Lily! – disse Nina zangada – Parece que você finalmente conseguiu que ele te chamasse de Evans hoje...e acho que ele vai desistir de você mesmo sendo contra os princípios dele!

-Princípios! Eu estou agradecendo de ele ter desistido de mim isso sim!

-Não minta! – agora Anne que estava zangada- Você gosta dele dês do quarto ano!A gente percebia quando você olhava daquele jeito pra ele!Você apenas não aceitou sair com ele quando ele pediu a primeira vez porque ele tinha aprontado todas quando estávamos no primeiro ano, senão teria saído com ele...e quem sabe ele nunca fosse apaixonado assim por você.

-Você está querendo dizer que ele é apaixonado por mim por que eu não aceitei sair com ele! – disse Lily incrédula.

-Estou! – Anne agitou os cabelos loiros e olhou profundamente para Lily – Ele gosta de você porque você é diferente Lily!

-Diferente?

-É diferente! – Nina deu um sorrisinho – Você acha que ele gosta de você só porque é bonita ou monitora!Ele é um maroto Lily...marotos não saem com garotas monitoras não se esqueça disso! – Lily revirou os olhos – Ele gosta de você pelo seu jeito doce, mas mesmo assim irritado de ser.Do jeito que você não fica suspirando por ele quando passa pelos corredores e vê como talvez ele realmente seja, com os erros muito mais acentuados da verdade.Você é a garota que ele sempre quis ter o troféu...a garota que ele sempre quis ter para mostrar que era capaz.Pena que na metade do caminho ele se apaixonou por você.

-E o Potter se apaixona Nina? – Lily deu um risinho abafado de incredulidade – Ele ama a si mesmo, nós somos apenas meros mortais insignificantes.

-Esta vendo? – Anne arqueou as sobrancelhas – Nem mostrando as evidencias você realmente cai na real.Você se esconde nessa armadura de "a inconquistável" e esquece de ver que ele também tem sentimentos e sofre por você.

-E afinal qual é a verdade? – Lily cruzou os braços e ignorou o comentário de Anne sobre ser "a inconquistável".

-Que ele te ama... – responderam as duas em uníssono.

-Agora chega, eu to afim de dormir...

E as duas deitaram em suas respectivas camas e se calaram.

"_-E afinal qual é a verdade?_

_-Que ele te ama..." _

A frase se repetiu na mente da ruiva quando ela se deitou.Aquilo não fazia sentido, fazia?James Potter a amando?Ele não tem sentimentos para amar.

"_...você se esconde nessa armadura de "a inconquistável" e esquece que ele também tem sentimentos e sofre por você..."._

Lily arregalou os olhos.Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.Ele era o Potter sem sentimentos, arrogante e prepotente, certo?Ahm...é...certo.A ruiva fechou os olhos e a imagem do maroto a olhando friamente foi como um choque no escuro_."... a Evans precisa voltar a sonhar comigo...já que ela não tem coragem o suficiente para admitir que gosta de mim."_Abafando um grito a ruiva se sentou rapidamente na cama com a mão no peito.

-Ele me ama...e eu o amo. – murmurou sentindo uma pontada – Mas ele nunca vai saber disso, nunca.Ou eu não me chamo Lily Evans.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

-Parece que estão discutindo...- murmurou Remo preocupado enquanto ficava de pé ao lado da porta apurando os ouvidos para ouvir a conversa.

James soltou um resmungo, afofou o travesseiro, se jogou na cama e cruzou os braços olhando para o teto.

-Quem se importa? – murmurou ele rabugento.

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Pontas, cara tu ta legal?

-To Alfomadinhas, estou ótimo.

Remo soltou um "Uhuuull" e Sirius olhou curioso para o amigo.Ele fez um gesto para que Sirius esperasse e após alguns instantes de silencio ele soltou um suspiro.

-Terminou.Me parece que Nina e Anne estavam dizendo alguma verdades para a Lily...

-Pelo menos as amigas da Evans tem consciência da amiga que tem...

-Olha aqui Pontas – Sirius desviou seu olhar de Remo e fitou James serio – Nós sabemos que a ruivinha exagerou, que ela te magoou de certa forma, mas não precisava ter falado aquilo pra garota.

James se sentou tão rápido que suas costas estralaram.

-Ah é?E ela pensa que quando diz todas aquelas coisas pra mim vinte quatro horas por dia eu não me magôo Sirius?

-Sabemos que você está em parte certo, mas você gosta dela Pontas deveria estar acostumado com o gênio dela.

-Sim eu sei Aluado, eu gosto dela, mas eu não vou ficar sendo pisoteado por uma garota que esquece que eu também tenho sentimentos.

Sirius bufou e Remo franziu a testa.

-Você quer saber a verdade Pontas?A Lily te trata assim porque ela tem medo de confessar que gosta de você.

-Me conta alguma novidade! – disse James irônico enquanto se jogava em cima do travesseiro novamente.

-A novidade é: ela finalmente admitiu.

-O QUE! –disseram Sirius e James juntos e arregalando os olhos.

-Nina e Anne deixaram bem claro para Lily como ela estava sendo boba de esconder isso.Quem esta perdendo realmente é ela...o problema é que ela tem medo de ser usada e jogada fora – James abriu a boca com um olhar indignado e Remo olhou feio para ele o fazendo se calar – Então...você sabe como é imprevisível a mente das mulheres, ela tipo que...te ama e te adeia.

-Grande consolo...

-Boa! – exclamou Sirius batendo palmas animado.Os dois o encararam com a testa franzida – Muito Boa!O que o Pontas tem que fazer é o mostrar a Lily que ela sente falta dele, que precisa dele.Então ele tem que parar de correr atrás dela e essas coisas, não voltar a ser galinha – ele ficou pensativo – apenas...trata-la como qualquer outra garota, assim ela vai realmente perceber que você é um bom partido e que você gosta realmente dela.

James olhou bobo para Sirius e apontou para ele incrédulo.

-Isso faz sentido?

-Estou surpreso e tenho que prestar a minha admiração a você Almofadinhas – Sirius estufou o peito com um sorriso maroto – Mas realmente Pontas, faz sentido.Sirius – Remo olhou para o maroto curioso – Acho que a Lula em vez de sugar o seu cérebro, colocou um novo ai...

Sirius ficou aborrecido e cruzou os braços.Rindo Remo se ajeitou os lençóis.

-Então está resolvido?Pontas...amanhã é um novo dia hein?

-Pode ter certeza... – com um sorriso esperançoso o maroto fechou os olhos.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Nina escutou vários barulhos de coisas caindo e pessoas falando, mas não abriu os olhos.Apenas se ajeitou mais nos lençóis e no travesseiro e soltou um suspiro.Mais vozes e mais coisas caindo, o barulho estava ficando quase insuportável, e ela viu que não daria para apenas ignora-lo.Se sentando na cama extremamente mal-humorada e calçando os chinelos, ela percebeu que não era a única com cara de mal-humor.Anne também estava com uma cara de "Quem está aprontando vai levar na cara".E saindo batendo os pés e deixando uma ruiva em um sono pesado para trás elas adentraram na cozinha para prenderem um grito.Remo Lupin estava totalmente branco, aparentemente o pote de farinha havia virado na cabeça dele e Sirius Black totalmente preto, provavelmente o café havia virado em cima do maroto.

-POSSO SABER QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! – berrou Nina extremamente aborrecida por eles terem quase destruído a cozinha ( pratos quebrados, panelas caídas e farinha e café pelo chão da cozinha inteira).

Os dois fecharam os olhos com uma expressão que indicava, que eles sabiam que iriam levar xingo.Mais não é xingo qualquer não.É xingo de mulher estressada que acabou de acordar e viu a cozinha inteira suja.

-A GENTE LIMPOU ISSO ONTEM SEUS INUTEIS! – gritou Anne adentrando na cozinha e se aproximando de Sirius perigosamente – VAI LAMBER ESSE CAFÉ TODO COM A LINGUA SEU IDIOTA!TAVA QUERENDO VIRÁ NEGÃO!VAI TOMAR SOL ENTÃO!

-E VOCÊ LUPIN!TAVA QUERENDO VIRAR O TIO MICHAEL!CUIDADO PRA NÃO PEGAR AS CRIANCINHAS INOCENTES!E VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR ISSO TUDO COM ESSA SUA LINGUA MEDIOCRE QUE NÃO SERVE PRA NADA!SERVIR SERVE MAIS ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO...

Remo e Sirius se entreolham com faces marotas idênticas.Apesar de saber que as garotas estavam estressadas por eles terem sujado a cozinha que ontem elas haviam batalhado para deixar impecável, eles não perderam a oportunidade de aprontar uma com elas.

-Ahhh Anne meu chuchuzinho loiro me dá um abraço – o maroto puxou Anne que antes mesmo de abrir a boca para dizer algo, já estava abraçada a um Sirius Black totalmente preto e sujo de café.

-E você meu anjinhozinho de olhinhos azuis fofinho – Remo agarrou Nina que soltou um berro e antes que visse alguma coisa estava toda branca.

-BLACK!

-LUPIN!

Uma idéia brilhante explodiu, na mente das duas garotas simultaneamente.Sorrindo de um modo muito estranho para quem estava berrado a um segundo atrás, as garotas foram empurrando os marotos até eles baterem na pia e prendendo-os.

-Você sabia Anne...que eu adoro farinha? – Nina olhou para Remo com um sorriso perigoso e o maroto arregalou os olhos, pensando seriamente que a hora de sua morte chegara.

-Sabia Nina.E você também sabia que eu amo _lamber _café de manhã? – Sirius arregalou os olhos acinzentados e as duas deram uma risadinha debochada.

-Então o que estamos esperando?

E se aproximando deles, as duas lamberam o pescoço dos marotos os fazendo suspirar e fechar os olhos.

-Você acha que ta bom Anne?

-Só mais um pouco Nina.

As duas agora foram agora mais para baixo (já que os dois estavam sem camisa) e pararam exatamente no Tórax.Os garotos apenas estavam quase pedindo a Merlin que os ajudasse a morrer logo do que ter uma tortura como aquela.

-E agora Nina?

-Nãão mais pra baixo...

As duas desceram as línguas lentamente até o umbigo.

-Paramos?

-Mais pra baixo!

Quando elas iam descer mais um pouco...

-NÃO!PELO AMOR DE MERLIN NÃO!A GENTE LIMPA A COZINHA DE VESTIDO, MAS NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Rindo vitoriosas e batendo as mãos em um gesto de companheiras elas se afastaram dos garotos que arfavam.

-Nunca...vocês estão ouvindo? –eles balançaram febrilmente a cabeça e Nina deu um sorriso maldoso – Nos ousem acordar e aprontar uma dessas.

-Senão...vai ser muito pior pra vocês...

-E agora vão limpando toda essa bagunça...antes que a gente resolva fazer vocês realmente limpar a cozinha de vestido.

E se virando, as duas caminharam até a porta da cozinha.

-Nota mental numero um Aluado... – disse Sirius ainda em estado de choque quando elas saíram – Nunca, irrite uma garota quando ela acaba de acordar...

-Senão – disseram em uníssono – é capaz de você ser torturado e humilhado...

-Mas até que seria bom se elas continuassem...

-É... – os dois ficaram sonhadores por um momento e suspiraram.

-JÁ COMEÇARAM!

-JÁ ESTAMOS INDO CHEFAS!

-BOM MESMO SENÃO EU VOU AI LEVAR OS VESTIDOS!

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Uma chuva crucial havia castigado a movimentada Londres aquela tarde.As pessoas nas ruas corriam para não se molharem e as pessoas que fugiam da chuva e haviam de escondido nas lojas observavam tediosamente outras pessoas correrem.Não era muito diferente para seis jovens que estavam entediados em seu apartamento alugado para um Trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas.Cada um olhava para um lado entediado sem fazer nada especifico ou interessante.

-Sim...no nosso relatório – disse Sirius deitado no chão da sala olhando para o teto, e com a cabeça apoiada nos braços – diremos: Primeiro dia encontramos um apartamento nojento e tivemos varias experiências interessantes em um mercado – James e Remo fizeram um barulhinho estranho com a boca e Sirius os olhou feio – já no segundo dia uma chuva fenomenal nos deixou trancafiados no apartamento e sem fazer absolutamente nada.É realmente este trabalho está sendo _ótimo..._

-Você se esqueceu de comentar – Nina disse enquanto se espreguiçava no sofá onde estava deitada de ponta cabeça olhando de vez enquanto para a janela – As brigas que marcaram o primeiro e o segundo dia.

A atmosfera entediada ficou rapidamente tensa.Sirius ergueu a cabeça para fitar James que estava sentado perto da parede e olhava para os tênis como se nada tivesse acontecido.Remo olhou para Nina curioso, já que o maroto estava sentado ao lado dela, mas estava estranho.Enquanto ele estava sentado, ela estava de ponta cabeça, com a cabeça apoiada no estofado e as pernas para cima.Anne olhou para Lily, que estava sentada na janela observando a chuva, e parecia nem estar ouvindo os comentários.

-É...

Silencio.Tédio.Tensão.Era essa a mudança de ar do apartamento.Sirius às vezes bufava, James às vezes assobiava, Nina sacudia os pés, Remo encarava a morena com um sorriso curioso, Anne lixava as unhas e Lily ficava imóvel apenas fitando a janela.Já estava começando a ficar chato...

-Eu já sei.

Todos se assustaram quando Lily se pronunciou ainda avoada.Nina quase caiu e Remo a segurou dando uma risada.

-Sabe o que Lily?

-Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?

James ergueu a cabeça para encarar a ruiva pela primeira vez no dia.Ela parecia abatida, quase cansada.Será que estava sentindo falta dele correr atrás ela?

-Vamos – Anne se levantou animada jogando a lixa que acertou em cheio no nariz de Sirius que soltou um palavrão alto – Ahh desculpa Black!

-Vamos vai... – Nina segurou no braço de Remo e virou as pernas pro lado até se sentar – Pronto.

-Você vem James?

-Claro!

Sentando-se e esperando Lily se sentar na roda que haviam formado, eles giraram o chinelo de Sirius.

James x Nina 

-Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou James com um sorriso maroto.

-Desafio... – respondeu Nina calmamente e Anne e Lily a olharam como se fosse louca.

-Sério? – James olhou surpreso para a garota e depois olhou para Sirius e Remo – Quero que fique sentada esta rodada no colo do Aluado...

-Hohohohoh

E se levantando calmamente, mas aparentemente corada Nina se sentou delicadamente no colo de Remo parecia um avestruz exposto ao publico.**(N/A: quem não sabe, avestruz esconde a cara no chão sabe?Se esconder e me ignorem)**.

Lily girou o chinelo com um sorrisinho "eu-entendi-sua-jogada-moça" e deu uma piscadela para Nina que riu.

Anne x Sirius

-E ai quer o que Black?Verdade ou desafio? 

Sirius trocou um olhar rápido com James e Remo que tinha finalmente posto sua doce carinha de trás dos cabelos castanhos de Nina que tampavam seu rosto.

-Verdade.

-Hum...quantas garotas você já ficou? – perguntou Anne curiosa.James gargalhou e todo olharam para ele não entendendo o motivo.

-Ih Anne ele vai ficar aqui até amanhã pra contar...

-Pontas cala a boca...bom...foram 25 da Corvinal...quase todas da grifinoria – ele ia contando nos dedos e as garotas iam arregalando os olhos – Corvinal...

-Chega...não quero mais saber...

James x Lily

Todos prenderam a respiração, e encararam Lily que corou levemente.O maroto a olhou indiferente e Nina e Anne trocaram olhares rápidos. 

-Verdade ou desafio, Evans?

-Verdade...

-Por que você nunca aceitou sair comigo?

Silencio e olhares vidrados.Aquela era a pergunta do século...

-Porque você é...

-Não, estou perguntando a verdade...

Sirius e Remo arregalaram os olhos olhando para James e Nina e Anne soltaram um muxoxo.

-Porque... – Lily desviou o olhar do maroto – porque...ahm...eu não queria ser só mais uma na sua vida...eu queria ser única...- ela ergueu a cabeça e olhos verdes esmeraldas se encontraram com os castanhos esverdeados – entende?

Anne e Lily sorriram uma para outra.James desviou o olhar e não respondeu.

Nina x Sirius

-Verdade ou desafio Sirius? – perguntou Nina alegremente e se ajeitando no colo de Remo que soltou um suspiro. 

-Desafio...

Um brilho extremamente maldoso passou pelos olhos das três garotas.

-COMO ASSIM ALMOFADINHAS?VOCÊ QUER MATAR A GENTE! –berrou James indignado dando um tapa em Sirius que gargalhou.

-Não!Só quero me divertir...

-Nós... – Nina sorriu maldosamente – queremos que vocês façam um strip para nós...

N/A maldosa²:AHuiahuiahuiAHIUahiuAH Siiiiiim eu sooou mááááá...muito mááá MuahaaHAHhahhaH vocês vão ficar imaginando até o quarto cap ser postado...eu sou Má fala sério xD.Olha desculpem a demora é que eu ia escrevendo o cap de pouquinho e pouquinho porque a preguiça tava pegando e eu tava com um sono do caramba.Ah e eu queria dizer que a próxima atualização será só no sábado (18) ou domingo (19), amanhã (13) começam as minhas aulas e eu vou ficar meio sem tempo em dia de semana . .Mas mesmo assim obrigada por todas as reviews!Amo todas elas ((olhinhos brilhando)).

Fefy: UIAHiuahiU Siiim o Siirius é um palhaço cara ele vai aprontar todas durante a fic fodoes mesmo de Mary e Fer UAHauhIUA Nem falo nada :x.Sim! He wasn't Lily cantando foi demais, me surpreendi com a minha genealidade cof cof.Amo-te³ também gêmea desculpa qualquer coisa!E ainda a gente escreve um livro "Como brigar com uma gêmea e voltar a se falar em cinco minutos" AIUHiuahIUA Beijooos.

V. A. Rosewood: Nossa!Brigada moça! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!Eu daria tudo pra ser uma das meninas naquela lareira...iria fazer tantas coisas...ops...deixa eu ficar quieta huahua :x.Obrigada pela review!Espero que goste desse cap também!Beijos.

Lanuxa: UIAHuiahUAI Merlin eu também queria trocar de lugar com a Nina u.u.Mais que disse que ela troca?Ela é muiiito possessiva por causa do Reminho xD.Laaah . virando escritora mundial?Só nessa sua cabecinha ai . u.u.AHHHH Você é muuuito fofa ((olhinhos brilhando)) até no dia do seu niver você me deixa review!Você é demais menina xD.Molharam os moveis?AUIhauI Não passaram pano xD.Siim eu sei você que é fofa e gosta de tudo que eu escrevo xD.AUIhauiHAUI pode deixar eu vou continuar a escrever..até pq virou minha queridinha essa fic ((olhinhos com lagrimas)).Eu te ligueeei espero que tenha gostado..apesar de eu ter tremido pra não chorar :.Ti lovu³³³³ muito mesmo mana!Fossa juntas 4ver ahiauhua xD o/.Beijokas!

Flavinha Greeneye: iauHAIUHaiu pois não é!Eu amei a parte da lareira!Eu queria estaaar lá...huahua eu sou tarada pelo amor de Deus xD.Eu demorei um pouquinho..mas já ta aqui moça xD.Sim!Eu também empolgo e fico dançando com a vassoura e fazendo graça e incrível hahuahuahua.Espero que goste deste cap!Beijos pra tu!

Mily McMilt: Ah que bom que tu amou o caaap ((olhinhos brilhando)) Sim!Foi ótimo Lily, Anne, e Nina cantando He wasn't xD.AhuaiHI O James e o Sirius pagaram mico no supermercado e o Remo fingiu que nem conhecia huahuaua coitadooos dos meus lindõees xD.Que bom que amou1Espero que ame este também.Beijokas!

Lilys Riddle: Nossa! Nunca? UAHuiahIU Fiquei me achando agora xD.Foi mesmo né?Pena que confundiram eles sendo um casal AUIhaiuHAIU Fiquei com dó.Se a sua ficou..imagina a minha quando escrevi hauhauahua xD.Bom, não sei...mas espero que tu goste deste!Beijos!

.Miss.H.Granger: Siiiim alguem que me compreende! (( orgulhosa)) Eles não mereciam as ordens!Afinal nós, as garotas, temos absoluto poder sobre os garotos!Não concorda? AiuAHuiahuIAHUI sim sim!Bom como você concordou que nos somos superiores eu vou ver se te dou essa Almofada palhaça de presente!Pelo menos assim ele para de encher o saco da gente aqui hauhauahua.Beijos e espero que goste desse cap também!

Lika Slytherin: Aham Sirius comédia³ ele é super...mas eu prefiro o meu cervinho Liiindo ((aperta bochecha de James)).Quem não ama os marotos não é?uiahIA Nossa moça brigada pelos elogios!Espero que goste desse cap viu?auiHAUIhauiU Minha fan!Eu sou sua fan isso sim!Que tem a paciência de ler tudo que escrevo!Brigadão viu?Beijokas!

Lua Potter: Que bom que você riu muito com a minha fic!Essa era a minha idéia principal: as pessoas rirem hauahuaha.Bom, demorei um pouquinho mais já to aqui!Espero que goste desse cap.Beijokas!

Bom não me matem por terem parado ai viu? Se não, não saberão como foi o strip MuahHAhahhahah (( gênio sonserino apitando)) Bom antes que eu morra eu vou embora!

Beijokas,

Má Evans

****


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Bom, eu quero dizer que como fan incondicional dos marotos e apaixonada por James Potter eu quase morri ao escrever este cap, e sinceramente imaginar esses três fazendo um strip e depois escrever foi a experiência mais...mais...sensacional que eu já tive em alguma fic...(( boba)).E ah!Eu vou por no fim do cap a tradução da música que vai tocar aqui ok?HAUhaUA Eu acho que vocês vão lembrar dessa musica xD.

Cap.4 – A visão do paraíso...

_-Nós... – Nina sorriu maldosamente – queremos que vocês façam um strip para nós..._

Remo engasgou, Sirius deu um sorrisinho sedutor e James arregalou os olhos.

-Vocês o que!

-Queremos que façam um strip para nós... – respondeu Anne calmamente encarando James que fechava e abria a boca varias vezes como um peixe em fora d'água.

-Mas...mas...

-Vocês querem outro desafio? – disse Lily com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios – Ora, ora não é meninas que os poderosos marotos não estão querendo fazer um strip para três garotas?Será que o que tem por baixo dessa roupa não vai nos agradar?

-Pode ser Lily...

-COMO É QUE É!

Com um estrondo Nina caiu no chão, já que Remo havia levantado indignado.Os três encaravam as meninas elas poderiam ousar a dizer uma coisa como essas?

-Nós iremos fazer...e podem apostar vocês vão querer mais e mais quando nos ver...

Nina que se levantou irritada e olhou para Remo com um olhar que secaria até o salgueiro lutador.As três deram sorrisinhos desdenhosos, e os marotos as empurrando fizeram-nas sentar no sofá.

-Agora... – disse James com um ar sedutor se aproximando de Lily – Apreciem bem a vista...

-Hum...precisamos de música... – murmurou Sirius passando os dedos distraído pelos discos de vinil da estante – Alguma sugestão Remo?

Remo que estava confiante mais ao mesmo tempo com vontade de sumir se aproximou do amigo.

-Quem sabe..."I'm too sexy" ?

-Perfeito!

E sorrindo marotamente os três se entreolharam.James rapidamente puxou o vinil onde um homem sorria e retirou o disco abrindo o toca discos e o pondo lá.Uma melodia sensual começou a tocar e as garotas apertaram uma a mão das outras para se conterem.

Os três estavam de costas, e quando o primeiro refrão tocou Sirius se virou e deu um passo a frente.

_I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt_

_Too Sexy For My Shirt_

_So Sexy It Hurts_

_(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan_

_Too Sexy For Milan_

_New York And Japan_

Com um sorrisinho, ele foi se aproximando das três.Deu uma rebolada pro lado, agitou os cabelos negros escorridos e ameaçou tirar a camisa.Seus olhos cinzentos expressavam malicia, e quando mais ameaçava tirar a camisa, mais as garotas escancaravam a boca.Sirius adorava aquele tipo de atenção, era como se fosse irresistível até para a ruivinha esquentadinha de seu amigo Pontas.

_  
I'm Too Sexy For Your Party_

_Too Sexy For Your Party_

_No Way I'm Disco Dancing_

Com o outro refrão, James se virou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e com olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhando marotos. Parou ao lado de Sirius e começou a fazer um tipo de dança com o amigo de "vai rebolando até o chão".As garotas arregalaram os olhos com a visão.Imagine ver Sirius Black e James Potter requebrando com aqueles corpos esculturais.Qualquer uma teria um acesso.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

Remo da cor dos cabelos de Lily se virou.Aparentemente tímido, mas mesmo assim com aquele olhar de típico maroto ele postou-se ao lado dos garotos.Meio envergonhado executou a dancinha que os outros dois faziam e quando Nina assobiou ficou um pouco mais confiante.

Agora os três pararam de dançar.Foram lentamente deslizando as mãos, por cima da camiseta, pelo abdômen.Pararam para fazer um pouco de charme e lentamente foram levantando as blusas, passaram-nas pelos ombros e as giraram um pouco jogando em suas respectivas "donas".Nina, Anne e Lily estavam tão concentradas em ver aqueles abdomens definidos e sexy's que nem perceberam que as camisas haviam parado em cima delas.

_'m Too Sexy For My Car_

_Too Sexy For My Car_

_Too Sexy By Far_

_(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat_

_Too Sexy For My Hat_

_What Ya Think About That_

Se aproximando das três perigosamente e fazendo-as recuar no sofá e sem ter pra onde fugir, eles delicadamente e com um sorriso provocador pegaram a mão das garotas e passaram-nas pelo abdômen e pelo peito subindo pelo pescoço.A cada toque eles sentiam que elas estavam extremamente quentes e praticamente babando.Eles se aproximaram mais um pouco e roçaram os lábios com os delas e desviando os lábios para o pescoço das garotas que já suspiravam, eles se afastaram sorrindo ainda mais e fazendo com que as três começassem a se abanar.

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

Mais um refrão tocou e os marotos ficaram de a dançar sensualmente e abriram o botão das calças jeans.As meninas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram com a respiração rasa, iriam ver os três garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts apenas de calção...ou até sem ele.

Deslizando os dedos pela aba da calça e a baixando lentamente os garotos iam cantarolando a musica que ainda tocava:

_Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My_

Baixaram mais rápido e deixaram a mostra os calções.Sirius um calção negro de veludo, James um calção verde musgo também de veludo e Remo um calção azulzinho.As meninas como raios se sentaram mais eretas mordendo os lábios.Estava sendo difícil ver tudo isso e não pular do sofá e agarra-los ali mesmo.

Percebendo que estavam fazendo o efeito que esperavam os marotos deixaram as calças caírem no chão.Se viraram e as garotas soltaram um gritinho.Sabe aquelas pernas grossas e que você tem a intensa tentação de apertar e apertar?São essas pernas que as garotas estavam vendo.Na verdade estavam vendo a visão do paraíso.Barriga definida, pernas grossas e típico sorriso maroto.

Lily estava completamente fora do ar.James sorrindo pra ela daquele jeito irresistível, os cabelos negros pra todas a direções mais bagunçados que nunca, os belos olhos castanhos esverdeados a mirando, o corpo escultural...estava difícil controlar a vontade de levantar e berrar um "Potter eu te amo seu lindão".

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

Nina olhava para Remo perdida, os seus olhos desfalcados vagavam pelo corpo do maroto.Os lábios, o sorriso, os olhos castanhos marotos a olhando, o corpo maravilhosamente perfeito, a timidez que estava por estar daquele jeito.Ele era tão perfeito.

Anne também estava perdida.Olhava para Sirius como se quisesse realmente se certificar que não era um sonho.Os cabelos negros caindo pelo rosto, os olhos cinzas a mirando maliciosos, o corpo mais que perfeito, a barriga que mais parecia um tanquinho, as pernas...nhai estava sendo difícil se controlar.

Os garotos puxaram o calção levemente para baixo e as garotas prenderam a respiração.E cada vez mais eles iam abaixando...e abaixando...

_I'm Too Sexy For My Cat_

_Too Sexy For My Cat_

_Poor Pussy_

_Poor Pussy Cat_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Love_

_Too Sexy For My Love_

_Love's Going To Leave Me_

_And I'm Too Sexy For This Song_

A musica tocou os acordes finais, e os marotos acertaram os calções a posição do a colocar as calças e pegaram rapidamente a camisa as colocando.Se sentaram no chão como se nada tivesse acontecido e estavam com sorrisos angelicais e tranqüilos esperando a reação das garotas.

Lily, Anne e Nina ficaram estáticas.Havia acabado?É só aquilo?Acabara?E em ato inesperado as três se levantaram ao mesmo tempo correndo para o banheiro, Lily foi mais rápida e entrou fechando a porta.As duas que quase caíram começaram a bater desesperadas para que ela abrisse.

-Lily vai logo Lily!

-A gente precisa de banho gelado tambééém...

-Lily...

Se entreolhando, os marotos caíram na risada.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Tô entediada...

-Se fosse só você... – resmungou Anne mal-humorada, logo depois das três terem acabado de tomar café no outro dia.

-A gente poderia fazer alguma coisa divertida!

-Como o que, Lily?

-Hum...não sei.

-Se não estivéssemos em um lugar trouxa poderíamos jogar quadribol... – opinou Sirius balançando os ombros distraído.

-É ISSO! – exclamou Nina dando um pulo animado, e assustando a todos.

-O que?

-Futebol!

-O que é _Tufifol? _– perguntou James.Ele estava sem camisa e com a escova de dente com pasta em uma das mãos.Lily o encarou e percebendo que estava olhando muito corou desviando o olhar.

-Futebol... – disse Nina o corrigindo e assumindo uma pose de professora – é quando doze jogadores se dividem em posições de: atacante, zagueiro, goleiro, defesa e meio de campo e jogam com uma bola...

-Ahhhh é tipo quadribol... – interrompeu Remo e Nina lhe lançou um olhar mortal por tê-la interrompido.

-É...mas em vez de balaços, goles e pomo se usa a bola de futebol e os pés... – disse Lily animada.

-Certo..onde podemos jogar isso?

-Em um praça que tem aqui perto...o que acham?

-Legal...

-Vamos então?

-Ok...

-Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Lily? – perguntou Anne enquanto arrumava os dois tijolos em forma de um gol.

-O que daria errado?

Anne e Nina se entreolharam com uma cara descrente, mas mesmo assim concordaram indo para o meio da praça onde os garotos estavam.James vestia um short verde musgo bem largo, do estilo "surfista", e estava com uma camisa com as magas arregaçadas e tênis.(Lily não deixou de pensar em como o maroto ficava lindo até largado daquele jeito).Sirius estava no mesmo estilo que o de James, mas estava com uma regata preta e o tênis também preto.Já Remo estava de uma calça jeans pescador e uma camiseta vermelha. "Arrumadinho como sempre..." –pensou Nina suspirando e passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

Os garotos as encararam e tiveram que se controlar para não transparecer surpresa.Lily estava com um short não muito curto jeans, um top vermelho por baixo da blusa regata branca e com um tênis.Nina com um short de cóton azul marinho, top também azul marinho e a blusa branca por cima combinando com o tênis.Anne com um short curto e bordado em roxo apenas de top combinando com o tênis branco.

Encarando-se por um momento e logo depois se posicionando ao redor da bola, eles se prepararam para a "guerra de titãs".

-O time é :Eu, Anne e Nina e Potter, Sirius e Remo ok?

-Ok...

Nina assobiou e Lily tocou para Anne que parou a bola encarando Sirius.O garoto aproveitando foi em sua direção para tentar tirar a bola, quando ia chuta-la Anne deu um toque para Nina em baixo das pernas de dele, fazendo-a rir e Sirius ficar com uma cara furiosa.Nina rindo por ter visto a "canetinha" de Sirius encarou Remo acenando, o maroto se apoximou e antes que visse alguma coisa Nina tinha chutado a bola para cima fazendo a passar por cima dele, e tinha saído do outro lado deixando-o com cara de "onde-quando-e-por-quê?".Nina tocou para Lily que estava perto do gol e esta, sorrindo marota, fez um sinal para que James se aproximasse, o garoto estreitando os olhos se aproximou e Lily ficou apenas com a bola parada esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa.Quando ia dar o primeiro passo em direção a bola, Lily com o calcanhar fez o gol.E jogando um beijo no ar para o maroto, a ruiva saiu para comemorar com a garotas.

-Gooooooooooool...  
-...ééééééé...  
-...de Lily Evaaaaaaaaaaaaans de calcanhaaaaaar!

Se abraçando e fazendo uma estranha dancinha da vitória as garotas riram.Nem perceberam que metade da rua havia parado para ver três garotas surrarem três garotos no futebol.Até os lojistas haviam se espichado para ver o que estavam acontecendo, e até uma mini torcida de garotos que passavam de bicicleta haviam assobiado para comemorar o gol.

Os marotos extremamente irritados, voltaram novamente para o centro da praça para terem a posse de bola.As garotas ficaram de um lado e deles do outro.

-Pontas... –chamou Sirius tendo uma idéia.

-O que foi Almofadinhas?

-Finge que vai chutar e dá espaço pra mim que eu vou e chuto direto ok?

-Ok... – disse James sorrindo maroto – Elas vão ver com quem estão mexendo!

-É isso ai Pontas!

Nina assobiou novamente e James correndo foi em direção a bola fingindo que ia chutar, prevendo Lily foi na direção do maroto que desviou a deixando confusa.E antes que alguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Sirius saiu correndo e chutou a bola com força, só que em vez de a bola ir em direção ao gol, foi em direção ao carro que estava passando.

-_CRASH!_

Sirius levou as mãos na cabeça quando viu o vidro da frente do carro virar pedacinhos e o mesmo brecar violentamente.Lily olhou para Anne, que olhou para James, que olhou para Remo que olhou para Nina.Os seis ficaram extremamente brancos quando o motorista desceu do caro extremamente vermelho e arregaçando as mangas furioso.

-Ô SEU FILHA DE UMA PUTA DESGRAÇADO!

Sirius gelou e Lily olhando para os outros cinco fez o gesto inconfundível de "Corre".

-VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO SEU MALDITO!

Entendendo o recado, Anne, Nina, James e Remo seguidos por Lily começaram a correr pela rua, e quando estavam quase virando a esquina perceberam que Sirius não estavam com eles.

-CARAMBA!BLACK!

E correndo todo mundo de volta para a praça e pegando Sirius pelo braço que estava prestes a levar um soco, eles desceram a rua correndo como nunca correram em todas as suas vidas.

-Me...lembre...de...nunca...mais...deixar...o...Sirius...ter...uma...idéia...brilhante...como...essas...Aluado. – arfou James enquanto ainda corriam.

-Vou...tentar...Pontas...se...a..gente...não...morrer...

-É...

-EU...VOU...MATAR..O...BLACK!

-VOLTEM AQUI SEUS VANDALOS MALDITOS!

-Anne...deixa...que...o...cara...faz...isso...pela...gente...

-VOLTEM AQUI!

-Soocoooorroooo...Merliiin...

**N/A: AUIHaiuhAUIHauiHAUIhauiHAUIhuiahUIAHuiahUIAHuiahUIA Fala sééério eu aprontei nesse cap né? XD.Mas tudo bem...ai está o strip e mais uma confusão dos Marotos com as garotas.E realmente o Sirius tem idéias brilhantes que Até Salazar duvida uihaiuahiua.Olha gente, falando sério agora, desculpa pela demora e por não ter cumprido minha palavra em relação à atualização.Mas é que ficou tudo corrido de uma hora para a outra e não deu.Realmente desculpem³³³³³³ ok?Juro que não faço mais.Ah e pra quem não sabe:**

**Canetinha:Passar a bola por baixo das pernas do adversário e completar logo depois.**

**Chapeuzinho: Jogar a bola para o alto e passar por cima da cabeça do adversário completando logo depois.**

**Elástico: Dibrar o Adversário e logo depois completar com o calcanhar.**

**Eu sei de tudo isso porque eu sou fanática por futebol ok:x.Ah e para avisar vocês...eu vou começar uma fic nova também da era dos marotos, só que Pos-Hogwarts se quiserem dar uma lida se chama "All I want is you" – nome de uma musica do U2 (( olhos brilhando)).Realmente eu peço desculpas ok?Podem me xingar, mas se me matarem não vão ter o cap 5 Muahahaha.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Prooonto moça está aqui!Desculpa a demora viu?Realmente perdões!Espero que goste do Sirius fazendo o strip sexy dele :x.Ahh deixei review na sua fic "Maluca, eu!" viu?Brigada pela paciência!**

**Fefy: Gemeeeea o/.Você que mais ficou na minha orelha pra eu atualizar né? . Eu sou má mesmo...meu apelido já diz isso x.Espero que goste viu?Especial pra senhora!E nós vamo escreve o livro como brigar com seu gêmeo e em menos de 30 minutos voltar a falar com ele iuahuiahuai.Amo-teee.**

**Carol Lumus:huhuhu se viu Carol?Meu apelido é Má com razão mesmo xD.Espero que goste do strip vio?XD.Eu tb nunca vou te esquecer pq vc é mto importante pra mim moça \o/.iauhAUIHuai a Lily te lembra alguém?Quem será né? (( aponta pra si mesmo)) eu não sei uiahiauhiau.O James é fofo em todos...ele é lindo, tudo, maravilhoso e etc com mais um pouco iuahuiaha.Adoro-te moça!**

**Lilys Riddle: uihauiahuiahuai calma, calma moça!Ta aqui o tão esperado strip \o/ espero que curta viu?Prometo que vou tentar ser menos má!E desculpa a demora de atualização!**

**Lanuxa: Manaaaaaaaaa \o/.Cara, tipo assim (( se escondendo)) eu sei que eu demorei ok?Mas eu juro que nom faço mais isso . .O outro cap foi fantastrofico mesmo uiahauihaiua tu sabe como eu gosto de uma briguinha com drama nee:x entooom...esse meu lado pegou no cap passado!Esse cap aki do strip tava enroscado né?Não saia de jeito nenhum, mas saiu hj xD.Tava inspirada...uiahuaihaui xD.Siiim tem mto chão até a Lily agarrar o James prensar ele na parede e dizer "Potter, meu gostoso, me beija como você nunca beijou outra garota na vida!" uaihauihauihaiu eu queria fazer isso :x vc nom?.Aeeeeeee \o/ Você largaria um David por minha causa? Aeeeee (( emocionada)) Amo-te a lot minha mana protetora com 90 anos!Minha mãe me chamo de velha hj e eu lembrei de vc iahiuahaihai.Nossa que grande o nome do seu pc :x o meu é James e quando eu estresso fica "James-filha-da-puta-maldito-Potter" iahiuahauihaia xD.Beijokas mana te lovu³³³.**

**Mily McMilt: iUAHuia sIiim deveria mesmo xDDD mas fazer suspense com o nome dos meus caps é o meu forte :x.Sim Sirius fazendo strip e Burradas de Um Black xDDDD.A Lily mreceu o que o James disse pra ela...esses dois vão brigar mto ainda . .Desculpa a demora de atualização!E passo na sua fic sim..pode deixar moça!Brigada!Beijokas!**

**Catarine: Nossa senhora moça OO''''.Tu é doidinha como eu uiahiuahaiuah e olha que isso é mta coisa hein?É eu sou criativa desse jeito mesmo, cuidado que contagia viu?Desculpa a demora?Desculpa meeeeeeeeesmo!Prometo que nom faço mais!Kisses for you too honey xD.Brigada por tudo!**

**.Miss.H.Granger: Uhuhuhu Lily sonha em agarrar o James isso todo mundo sabe!Pena que ela não continuou :x.Espero que goste do strip!E desculpa a demora de atualização ok?Beijokas moça.**

**Moon's Girls: uiHAUIhauiHAIUahi Eu sou a bruxa da Branca de Neve Muahahahahahahahah Cuidado com as minhas maçãs envenenadas hein? ;D.Cuidado pra não morrer OO' se não é capaz de vir puxar meu pé e eu nom quero isso . .Desculpa a demora viu!Desculpa mesmooooo.Prometo que nom faço mais isso!Mas a falta de tempo é foda u.u.Beijokas e espero que goste do strip!E não morra ¬¬'.**

**Lellys Evans Potter: Ahhh brigada viu moça?Espero que goste do strip e desculpe a demora de atualização, meu tempo ta curto que é uma loucura!Beijos e desculpa mesmo!**

**Lika Slytherin: uiahUIAHUIahIUAHIU Fiquei com medooo agora! Fans com armas!Merlin menina que criatividade! XD Ainda bem que eu to longe senão eu morreria e você não varia a continuação Muahahaha xD.Espero que goste do strip e desculpa a demora de atualização viu?Ta uma loucura meu tempo!Desculpa mesmo!Beijokas e brigada!**

**E como prometido a tradução da musica do strip dos marotos:**

_**I'm Too Sexy**_

_**(Sou muito sexy)**_

_**Right Said Fred**_

_**I'm too sexy for my love... too sexy for my love**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu amor... muito sexy para meu amor**_

_**Love's going to leave me**_

_**O amor vai me abandonar**_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt... too sexy for my shirt**_

_**Estou muito sexy pra minha camisa... muito sexy pra minha**_

_**camisa**_

_**So sexy it hurts**_

_**Muito sexy machuca**_

_**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and**_

_**Japan**_

_**E sou muito sexy para Milão, muito sexy para Milão, Nova Iorque**_

_**e Japão**_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party... too sexy for your party**_

_**E sou muito sexy pra sua festa... muito sexy para sua festa**_

_**No way I'm disco dancing**_

_**Sem essa... estou numa discoteca**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**_

_**Sou modelo, sabe o quero dizer...**_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela**_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on**_

_**the catwalk**_

_**Sim, na passarela, na passarela, sim, dou minha irresístivel**_

_**virada na passarela**_

_**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu carro, muito sexy para meu carro**_

_**Too sexy by far**_

_**Muito, muito sexy**_

_**And I'm too sexy for my hat... too sexy for my hat**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu chapéu... muito sexy para meu chapéu**_

_**What do you think about that**_

_**O que você acha disso?**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**_

_**Sou modelo, sabe o quero dizer...**_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela**_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**_

_**Sim na passarela, na passarela, sim**_

_**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**_

_**Agito-me na passarela**_

_**I'm too sexy for my... too sexy for my... too sexy for my**_

_**Sou muito sexy para... muito sexy para... muito sexy para...**_

_**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**_

_**Pois sou modelo, sabe o que quero dizer...**_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela**_

_**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**_

_**Sim, na passarela, na passarela, sim**_

_**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**_

_**Agito-me na passarela**_

_**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu gato... muito sexy para meu gato**_

_**Poor pussy poor pussy cat**_

_**Pobre gatinho, pobre gatinho**_

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu amor... muito sexy para meu amor**_

_**Love's going to leave me**_

_**O amor vai me abandonar**_

_**And I'm too sexy for this song**_

_**E sou muito sexy para essa canção**_

**AUIHuaihAIUHaiu Diz se não é perfeita pros marotos hein? XDDD**

**Beijokas,**

**Má Evans.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5- E o ciúme fala mais alto...**

-Pra...mim...já...chega! – disse Lily totalmente sem ar e praticamente se jogando no degrau da escada do prédio onde ela, Nina e Anne com os marotos iam morar por um mês.

-Que...cara...maluco...foi...aquele? – perguntou Nina se jogando no chão e ficando de barriga pra cima enquanto arquejava.

-Você...também...ficaria...maluca...Nina...se...um...idiota...tivesse...quebrado...o...vidro...do..seu..carro...

Lily e Nina olharam para Anne.A loira estava apoiada na parede e respirando pela boca muito rápido.O estado das três era deplorável.Também pudera!Correr quatro quarteirões sendo seguidas por um maníaco enfurecido por terem estourado o vidro do seu carro, não era pra qualquer um.

-E...por...acaso...o...idiota...sou..eu...Anne?

-Claro...que...não...Black.Quem...foi...que...quebrou...o...vidro...do...carro...pra...fazer...graça!Foi...a pombinha..que...estava...do..seu...lado..foi?

James, quase recuperado da momentânea falta de ar, riu.Abanou-se um pouco com as mãos e retirou a camisa a pendurando nos ombros.

-Po-Potter...que...pensa..que...está fazendo?

-Retirando a blusa, Evans? – respondeu ele com um sorrisinho.Lily ficou mais vermelha do já estava e o encarou irritada.

-Não...me...diga que...está tirando a...camisa!Mas por que está...tirando?

-Talvez por que esteja calor?

-Potter! – Lily se levantou furiosa – Não fale nesse...tom...cínico...comigo!

O Maroto gargalhou e a ruiva cruzou os braços fazendo um biquinho emburrado.

-É que você faz perguntas muito obvias Evans...

-Não...faço!

-Faz!

-Não faço!

Remo que estava estranhamente pálido e respirava lentamente tentando controlar a respiração, virou para Nina fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção aos dois.

-Parecem crianças não é?

-Parecem...e olha que eles tem dezessete anos e nem casados são!Merlin os abençoe quando casarem...eu quero estar bem longe!

-Eu não Faço Potter!

-Faz sim Evans!

-Com licença...

Os seis viraram para olhar o dono da voz.Era um rapaz alto muito branco, com olhos incrivelmente azuis-esverdeados e os cabelos negros espetados para cima.Lily, Anne e Nina ficaram momentaneamente fora do ar.O garoto era simplesmente um deus grego com aqueles cabelos espetados para cima, a blusa preta meio colada demonstrando o belo físico, o tênis, a calça jeans, tudo maravilhosamente perfeito.

-É que eu ouvi barulhos e vim ver se estava tudo bem... – ele sorriu e as garotas ficaram bobas – Vocês são os vizinhos novos?

-Somos – responderam os marotos entre-dentes.

-Ah sejam bem vindos!Sou Jonh Marks...

-Potter, Lupin e Black – disse James friamente apontando para cada um.

-Lily, Anne e Nina... – disse Lily sorrindo e voltando ao normal.O garoto a olhou e se aproximou beijando sua mão.

-Prazer em conhece-la Lily...

-Ora seu... – disse James partindo para cima do rapaz, mas sendo interrompido por uma voz.

-Jonh?

-Sim Antony...desce aqui com o Jordan!

Barulho de passos e mais dois rapazes apareceram na escada.Um loiro, de olhos castanhos escuros e um outro de cabelos castanhos totalmente bagunçados e com olhos verdes muito claros.

-Essas são Lily, Anne e Nina...meninas esse é Jordan Folks – Apontou para o loiro – e aquele é Antony Vanconcelos – e apontou para o moreno.

-Prazer em conhece-los...

Os marotos encararam as meninas.Lily sorria para o tal de John que a olhava minuciosamente (o que fez James querer partir pra cima do rapaz novamente sendo segurado por Sirius).Nina encarava sonhadoramente o _Antony perfeitinho_ – como Remo mesmo pensara com raiva – enquanto o rapaz sorrindo de um jeito que havia acabado de achar o ouro, se postava ao lado da garota.E Anne ria de alguma coisa que Jordan havia falado.Os marotos estavam tão possessos que dariam tudo para ter suas varinhas para azará-los ali mesmo, mas achando melhor a possibilidade de apenas puxar as garotas e subirem eles o fizeram.James puxou Lily com força pelo braço, Remo pegou a mão de Nina e a arrastou (literalmente) e Sirius com uma cara extremamente raivosa puxou Anne pela cintura e a colocou nos ombros subindo as escadas.

-POTTER ME SOLTA!

-REMO JONH LUPIN ME LARGA!

-BLACK SEU IDIOTA ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

-NÃO! –berraram juntos enquanto entravam no apartamento e ouviam os passos dos outros rapazes que vinham logo atrás.James praticamente derrubou Lily quando fechou a porta com força e soltou o braço da ruiva violentamente.

-Como você se atreve a fazer isso comigo Potter? – disse Lily raivosa olhando para o braço onde havia um vergão vermelho formando cinco dedos do maroto.

James não respondeu estava encostado na porta e respirando muito rápido como se tivesse acabado de correr toda aquela distancia que haviam corrido, novamente.

-Eu estou FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

-E EU NÃO SOU SURDO EVANS!

Lily sentiu os olhos arderem com o berro de James e olhou para o chão.Anne que batia descontrolada nas costas de Sirius parou instantaneamente e olhou para Lily com os olhos arregalados.Sirius encarou James surpreso e Remo se virou tão rápido para ver a cena que esqueceu que segurava Nina fazendo com que ela caísse praticamente em cima dele.

-Eu...Não...sou..surdo! – repetiu pausadamente.Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para Lily que ainda olhava para o chão vermelha. – Eu...eu nunca pensei Lily que um dia diria isso.Mas o pior erro da minha vida foi ter me apaixonado um dia por você...sabe por que Evans? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VALE A PENA! – nessa hora os olhos do maroto ficaram praticamente nublados e Lily escorregou um centímetro da parede – Sabe por quê!Porque você só PISA em mim, porque você esquece QUE EU AMO TAMBÉM!E ESQUECE que EU MUDEI POR SUA CAUSA! – ele sentiu o coração bater com tanta força no peito que a qualquer momento ele teria um acesso – QUE a ÚNICA garota que eu AMEI em TODA a minha vida foi VOCÊ!Mas eu vejo que foi UM GRANDE ERRO!Pra que eu me rebaixar tanto?PRA você pisar em mim e ficar toda GRACIOSA com outros garotos!Eu posso sofrer Evans, mas pra MIM CHEGA! – James a olhou arfando e como se tivesse feito todo o esforço do mundo para falar tudo aquilo.Estava pálido e seus lábios tremiam violentamente.Seu olhos estavam focados em Lily que estava escorregando lentamente para o chão. – Não me procurem eu vou estar no quarto... – e a passos rápidos e decididos ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

Quando a porta bateu ninguém sabia o que fazer.Apenas estavam estáticos e paralisados com a cena.Uma ruiva havia finalmente chegado ao chão e agarrava os cabelos com tanta força que parecia que queria arranca-los.Ela não agüentava mais, ela queria sumir, queria morrer, queria que qualquer coisa acontecesse pra ela não sentir todo aquele vazio e tristeza dentro de si.As lagrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e ela não se importou, o primeiro soluço saiu de sua boca e ela nem se deu conta disso.A única coisa que queria era sumir.Desaparecer e ir pra longe, longe daqueles olhos, daquele sorriso, daquele cheiro de quando ele passava na sua frente, de quando ele a abraçava mesmo sem ela querer, do jeito que ele a olhava carinhosamente todas as vezes que ela fazia birra.Não agüentaria mais nem um segundo ficar ali, nem mais um segundo sem o amor dele.

Nina com os olhos marejados lentamente se aproximou de Lily.Nunca tinha visto sua amiga tão perdida e tão triste.Parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria cair em um poço sem fundo e nunca mais sair de lá.A morena estendeu a mão para tocar a amiga, mas a ruiva ergueu a cabeça e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Lily se levantou e olhou para os quatro, eles a encararam tão profundamente que ela soluçou repetidas vezes e saiu correndo para o quarto das garotas também batendo a porta.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬. J/L ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

O silencio reinava na sala escura como breu, onde a luz fraca da grande cidade mais abaixo, era a única iluminação presente.Nela dormiam tranqüilamente quatro jovens.Um de cabelos negros e escorridos estava deitado sobre o tapete ao lado de um cabelos castanhos e duas garotas dormiam no sofá totalmente esparramadas.Uma loira e uma morena.E quem pudesse ver de mais de perto poderia perceber que a loira estava segurando fortemente a mão do rapaz de cabelos negros como a morena do de cabelos castanhos.Aquele aperto parecia que com ele os rapazes transmitiam toda a energia que elas precisavam para dormir, para ter se sentissem protegidas.

Lily observou a cena com um fraco sorriso estampado nos lábios.Suas melhores amigas ainda ficariam com aqueles marotos, nem que ela tivesse que esfregar na cara delas o quanto àqueles dois eram tão importantes para as suas vidas.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos.Se ao menos tivesse sido menos cabeça dura estaria com ele, abraçando ele...e quem sabe até beijando esse pensamento ela levou as mãos até a boca e balançou a cabeça.Talvez.Essa palavra a assombrava de uma tal maneira agora que ela mesma não sabia quando a deixou tomar tanta importância assim._Talvez_ ela pudesse estar com o James, _talvez_ ela pudesse estar o abraçando e _talvez_ poderia ter sido feliz.Mas esse _Talvez_, a assombrava não por ser apenas um sonho muito longínquo e sim porque ela quis que fosse assim.E outra palavra a assustou: _querer._Se ela _quisesse_ _talvez_ poderia estar dormindo abraçada com ele, se ela _quisesse talvez_ poderia estar fazendo coisas que ela nem imaginava.A combinação de querer e talvez a deixou mais fraca do que já estava antes.

Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas que eram vistos de longe na escuridão pelo sua cor vibrante, estavam opacos, sem brilho e emoção.Estavam apenas ali, abertos e piscando porque isso é uma das nossas funções do nosso corpo.Mas se a dona dos olhos tivesse o controle sobre eles, eles estariam fechados e todo o seu corpo morto.

Caminhando até a cozinha onde era o seu destino logo que levantou da cama onde passara a tarde inteira, ela pegou um copo e o encheu de água meio tremula.Levou aos lábios e nem se importou quando a água gelada se encontrou com os lábios quentes fazendo um choque de temperaturas.O que realmente importava não existia mais, o amor não existia mais.

-Não se incomode comigo apenas quis vir tomar um copo de água e acho que infelizmente você teve a mesma idéia...

A voz dele, o cheiro dele, a presença ela pode se enganar por tantos anos?Sempre quando sentia a presença dele o seu corpo todo esquentava como uma chama, uma chama muito forte que se espalhava dês dos seus dedos dos pés até a ultima fibra do seu nunca pode perceber o que isso significava?Afinal de contas ela era uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts não?Como pudera se enganar por tanto tempo...o que ela sentia por ele era...

-Não tem problema... - murmurou fracamente a ruiva.

James sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer.A voz fraca dela, nunca havia escutado-a daquele jeito.Ela parecia tão cansada, tão distante e tão triste.Poderia sentir isso na áurea de sua ruivinha, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela uma única vez.Se sentiu culpado, mas logo depois viu que não deveria se sentir assim.Ela que quis, ela que se virasse com as conseqüências.

-Eu acho que você tem razão...

James a olhou e desviou o olhar rapidamente quando percebeu que as lagrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto delicado de Lily.

-Razão? – murmurou tentando com todas as forças de seu ser parecer frio.

-Sim, razão.Eu realmente não valho a pena...

"_O Meu Deus...ela não está falando isso pra mim, ela não está..." – _pensou o maroto febrilmente.

-Ah é...e como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Até pra mim mesma eu minto...

-Mente?

-Minto, minto até as coisas mais obvias.

-Evans, eu acho que você não está bem...

-Estou James, estou muito bem por sinal...

James.Essa palavra causou um abalo de emoções tão forte no maroto que ele teve que segurar na pia para não cair.Lily.A sua Lily.A sua ruivinha.Tinha lhe chamado de James e agora o encarava profundamente como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos.

-Eu não acho isso...

-Eu lhe eu que sempre fui tão racional nunca pude perceber a coisa mais obvia e que mais me jogavam na cara durando quatro anos...

-O que?

Lily o encarou profundamente.Se não fosse agora, nunca mais seria.Nunca mais ia olhar naqueles olhos-castanhos esverdeados que a miravam tão cuidadosamente.

-Que eu...a monitora certinha, amo um maroto que fazia de tudo por ela.

-Você o que? –murmurou ele muito baixo.Seus olhos estavam enchendo de lagrimas e o seu coração estava batendo tão rapidamente que parecia que ia sair pela boca.

-Eu... – ela também estava quase caindo no choro – Eu amo você James...

Os dois se encararam por alguns momentos.E James delicadamente passou as mãos tremulas pelo rosto de Lily que fechou os olhos para acompanhar o toque.O maroto se aproximou lentamente dos lábios de sua ruiva e murmurou:

-Eu amo você mais que tudo Lily...

Quando os lábios iam se encontrar, com um estrondo os dois se separaram arregalando os olhos.

-Eu juro por todos os santos do universo Black que eu vou te socar até a morte agora...

Lily rapidamente olhou para pro chão e viu.Lá estava Annelise Delacour caída no chão em baixo de Sirius Black, que estava em baixo de Nina Tonelli que estava em baixo de Remo Lupin.

-Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui! – disse James irritado olhando para os quatro que deram um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Nada...

-Na verdade a gente veio espiar...

-Nina!

-O que foi só estou dizendo a verdade!

-Então cala a boca!

Lily bufando e trocando um olhar rápido com James revirou os olhos.

-Bando de tias solteironas e fofoqueiras!

-Hey! Eu sou tio e não tia!

-Sirius você entendeu...

**N/A: Podem dizer!Esse cap ta meio tristinho né?Mas tipo, ele é muito importante pra entender o que se segue agora durante a fic xD.Mais foi fofo néé?Pelo menos a dona Lily confessou xD.Mas quem disse que eles vão se resolver logo?Naaaaada xD vocês não perdem por esperar Muahahahahaa.Ahh viu?Eu não demorei pra postar! \o/ Sejam misericordiosos e deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz e escrever o próximo logo!**

**Lanuxa: aiuhuaihaiuHAUIahiuA Lah Lah Lah xD.Se a Missão fosse uma NC com toda a certeza que eles tirariam tudo, mas como não é...até lá já tá ótimo xD.Sim sim Sirius é um lerdo mor xD.Em vez de correr fica com aquela cara de panaca que ta esperando a morte xDDDç.IUAHuaihUAIhaiu euu tb!Faria tanta coisa com o James...ui ui ui ui ui que calor x.x.HAUIhaiuHAIUa a Lily ate que acordou pra vida nesse cap xD vamos esperar xD.Eu tb largaria Um James, Draco, Remus e etc só por ti! Amo-te tôo slytherin sister!**

**Lua Potter: Noooossa eu teria uma parada cardíaca!Já imaginou o James ai ai ai ai ...eu to com falta de ar de imaginar x.x.AUIHuiahiuA EU tb preciso de uma medico menina!E eu sei o medico perfeito chamado James Potter!T já viu uma at que ele ta de doutor?Enton eu vou lá me consultar...uhuhuhu.Siim a Lily não é boba!Espero que goste desse cap!**

**Milly McMilt: auihAUIHAIU o Meu literalmente parou!Eu tive que ir tomar água dar umas voltas pra tomar um ar e continuar pq tava fogo o negocio aki...uiahuiahaiuha o Sirius é um panaca xDDD literalmente...mas ele é fofo isso que conta xD.Nossa brigada moça!Espero que goste tanto desse tb!**

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: Sim seria siiim XD mas elas vão se vingar!Quem não queria estar não é?Espero que goste desse cap!**

**Fefy: auhAIUHAIU Sirius e suas perolas perolaticas xDDDD.Ele é mto foda!É eu demorei mais escrevi xD não demorei com esse espero que vc goste xD.Já leu quase tudo mais boa xD**

**Flavinha Greeneye : Siiim!Quando eu escutei essa musica me veio marotos na mente acredita!Foi feita pra eles mesmo!AIUHuaihiua foi sim xDDD eu quase morri escrevendo o strip sabe?Tive que tomar água dar umas voltas uiahauihiua xD.IuhaiuA Bom espero que me perdoe pq eu atualizei rapidinho dessa vez xD e com mtas cenas J/L xD.Ahh brigada viu?Fico super feliz que esteja gostando!Espero que goste desse cap!**

**Lilys Riddle: AIUHuaihauihaiHA é xDDD mas as vezes os santinhos nos surpreendem sabe? XD Aki está o próximo moça espero que goste xD**

**Ly Black: IUAHUiahuIHAUI Ta quenteeee mesmo xDDD imagina eu que escrevi isso?EU quase morri xD literalmente.Nossa O.O'' Uma fan?Não exagera moça!A fic nem ta tão boa assim!E eu agradeço que tenha favoritado viu?Fiquei mto feliz! \o/. UIAHUIA EU Tb sou marotosmaniaca xD eu daria tudo pra ser as três ao mesmo tempo xDDD.Eu amo o James sabe...aquele charme lindo (( baba)).uihauihaiua Espero que goste desse cap moça!**

**.Miss.H.Granger: auihUIAHiua é eu tb fiquei assim!Espero que goste do cap xD**

**Vladius: PRIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO \o/ Brigadão por ler meu fic viu?Fiquei mto feliiiz \o/ e espero que goste desse cap viu?Mesmo mesmo xD**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Má Evans **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6 – Apostas, revelações e principalmente brigas...**

_-Sirius você entendeu..._

-Claro que eu entendi eu não sou idiota nem nada! – disse o maroto aborrecido tentando empurrar Nina _delicadamente_ de cima de sua perna.

-Pois parece... – resmungou Anne – Sabia que você não é levinho não Sirius?Eu to quase esmagada nesse chão...se você pudesse ser mais _lerdo_ eu ia ficar impressionada por sua adorável _gentileza._

-Olha aqui Annelise, eu não sou gordo se é isso que você está insinuado! E olha aqui eu só estou demorando porque a Nina ta avoada demais olhando para a abelha que acabou de entrar!

-HEY! – Nina deu um tapa na perna de Sirius e ele bufou irritado – Eu não estou olhando pra droga de abelha nenhuma pombas, só acho que estamos sendo muito barulhentos pra quem ia espiar silenciosamente...

-Verdade? – disse Anne sarcástica.Os olhos azuis de Nina faiscaram perigosamente e Remo rindo puxou Nina para que Sirius pudesse levantar.

James pigarreou irritado, mas nenhum dos quatro ouviram.

-Olha aqui Annelise, não use esse seu tom pateticamente sarcástico comigo! –

Nina se levantou com a ajuda de Remo e encarou Anne irritada – A culpa não é minha se você é toda escandalosa para comemorar as coisas antecipadamente, e nos fez cair!

-Ah agora a culpa é minha! – Anne empurrou Sirius, e ele tropeçando caiu no chão de novo – Ninguém mandou você ficar com esse seu ar etéreo idiota!

-Idiota!

Sirius com os dentes rangendo por ter caído novamente se levantou girando os olhos para Remo que fez um gesto como "Loucas da cabeça".

-Meninas... – disse Lily mal-humorada – Será que-

-É idiota! – Anne deu um sorriso debochado e Nina fechou os punhos – Fica ai como se o ar você interessantíssimo de ser estudado!

-Há algum problema com isso!E você que só se importa com que calça vai vestir amanhã!

-Nina...Anne... – disse Lily entre-dentes.Ela olhava as duas brigando querendo socar cada uma delas lentamente.

James olhou para a ruiva e ficou momentaneamente assustado.Ela estava tão ameaçadora que poderia ser comparado a um dragão.

-Putz cara, a ruivinha vai explodir... – murmurou Sirius massageando a têmpora

– As vezes eu queria ser surdo sabe?Mas Merlin não me deu esse dom...

Remo olhou para Sirius severamente, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

-Cara, eu me surpreendo como essas duas podem ser amigas...

-...você me chamou de fútil!

-Oh...feri seus sentimentos!

-ANNELISE E MELINA! – berrou Lily fazendo com que as duas parassem rapidamente de falar.

-Não me chama assim Lily... – Nina fez uma careta e os marotos arregalaram os olhos.Nina, se chamava _Melina_?

-Você pediu! – Lily estava possessa, e tremendamente vermelha - Puta merda vocês duas!Não dá pra ficarem quietas por um segundo!Quem deveria estar brava aqui sou eu! – Todos franziram a testa e Lily deu um gritinho de fúria – ótimo eu estou brava aqui, mas eu deveria ter azarado todos vocês!

-Eu não fiz nada Lily... – James disse timidamente fazendo todos se virarem para ele.

-Não, desculpe James você não fez nada... – ela sorriu para o maroto que deu um sorrisinho meio bobo – MAS VOCÊS FIZERAM! – todos deram um pulo e ela olhou para Nina e Anne ameaçadoramente – E vocês duas peçam desculpas uma para a outra...

-Mas Lily...

-AGORA!

Resmungando, as duas disseram um rápido "Desculpa" e olharam para lados opostos.

-Eu não sabia que a Nina se chamava Melina... – murmurou Remo curioso olhando para a garota que corou.

-Se chama Melina Angiâncome Tonelli – disse Lily venenosamente.

-Nossa... – disseram os marotos em uma mistura de "Nossa que merda e um Nossa que legal".

-Obrigada Lily...por fazer o mundo saber o quão lindo é meu nome! – sibilou Nina ironicamente.

-De nada...

-Sabe agora que eu estava me lembrando – Sirius ficou um pouco pensativo e depois fez uma cara engraçada – Nina você e minha prima Tonks podem fazer uma espécie de NRA...

-NRA? – repetiu Nina com a testa franzida – O que é um NRA?

-Nomes ridículos anônimos...

Anne, Lily, James e Remo quase engasgaram tentando prender o riso.

-Como é que é Sirius Black?

-Ahm?O que foi que eu disse? – O maroto deu um sorrisinho inocente e Nina se aproximou dele com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

-Vamos ver o que você vai dizer quando eu te dar um soco!

-Um soco? Ahm...Aluado...será que você poderia me ajudar aqui? – Sirius arregalou os olhos recuando até a pia quando a garota ergueu o punho direito.

-Eu?Ora te vira ai Almofadinhas...nem quero saber não! – Remo deu uma risada divertida e Sirius fechou a cara.

-Nina, meu, eu só tava zoando!Nem estressa...tu sabe que eu nunca vou te chamar..._daquilo_...

-_Aquilo_ seu imbecil, é meu nome...

-Nina, eu não deixo você bater no Sirius...

A morena olhou para Anne com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a loira deu um sorrisinho.

-Ah é?Por quê?

-Porque eu mesmo faço isso...

-O que? – murmurou Sirius chocado.

-No três Nina, um...dois...

-...três...

E sorrindo as duas _acidentalmente_ fizeram ele bater _lá_ na quina da mesa.

-Ui... – disseram James e Remo fazendo caras idênticas de dor.

-Ah sim...foi isso que eu ensinei a vocês!Estou orgulhosa!

James olhou arregalando os olhos para Lily.

-Ahm...Lily?Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai? – perguntou meio incerto.

-Se precisar... – respondeu a ruiva simplesmente, balançando os ombros.

-Olha meu querido amigo Pontas...se depender dessas três os marotos não vão ter herdeiros... – disse Remo olhando chocado para Nina que ria da cara de dor que Sirius fazia.

Mostrando a língua para os três, as meninas dando os braços deixaram a cozinha.Deixando para trás um Remo chocado, um James em uma mistura de medo e orgulho e Sirius gemendo de dor.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Lily se jogou na cama rindo bobamente.Afofou o travesseiro, e se apoiou nos cotovelos para observar as garotas.

-Parece que alguém viu passarinho verde... – cantarolou Anne se sentando na cama.

-Que mané passarinho Anne... – brincou Nina – o que a Lily viu foi um maroto alto e moreno que finalmente capturou seu pomo ruivo!

Rindo as duas viram a amiga olhar para o chão corada.

-Ai como vocês duas são!

-Somos o que? – murmuraram divertidas com os olhos brilhando curiosos – Vai...conta!

-Contar o que? – disse Lily confusa.

-Contar o que aconteceu... – disse Anne apoiando a cabeça na mão meio aborrecida.

-Aconteceu...o que?

-Aconteceu o que Lily?Você e o James não é?Virou loira agora?

-HEY! –disse Anne olhando feio para Nina que riu bagunçando os cabelos dela.

-Ah não... – Lily riu meio sem graça – Ué, contar o que?Vocês viram tudo não é mesmo? – completou mal-humorada.

-Ahm...é...vimos...vimos sim...

-Então...

-Então conta...

-Contar o que Merlin? – Lily disse bufando.

-Conta o que a pia achou quando viu vocês fazerem juras de amor perto dela...ela chorou Lily? – Nina fez uma cara extremamente seria e Lily ficou emburrada.

-Não, ela não chorou.

-Que sorte né?Eu pensei ter visto algumas gotas sabe?Escorrendo...

-Nina...pára!Assim ela não vai contar! – Anne riu e Nina sorrindo divertida balançou os ombros.

-Ah ótimo...bom...eu sei lá o que eu senti...eu senti tanta coisa.Era como se...se eu me sentisse pequena sabe?Perto de todo aquele sentimento que me invadia.Eu...eu não entendia o que era, mas quando eu olhei nos olhos dele...ah...aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados, que mesmo tentando esconder estavam preocupados comigo...eu vi que eu o amava, mesmo tendo brigado tanto com ele. – Nina e Anne sorriram quando perceberam que Lily estava sonhadoramente se lembrando da cena – E eu senti como se uma chama acendesse no meu peito, me sentindo protegida, me sentindo anormalmente feliz...mas ao mesmo tempo eu senti medo por ser tão grande e tomar tanto espaço em mim...entendem?

-Sim... – disseram Nina e Anne bobamente.  
Lily suspirou mexendo pensativa em um retalho de seu lençol.Ela finalmente havia admitido que o amava, mas não admitido pra ela.Porque pra ela já tinha admitido há muito tempo.Ela havia admitido pra _ele,_ para o grande James Potter, para o belo apanhador de quadribol, pra um dos garotos mais sexy's da escola, para o garoto que ela brigava vinte e quatro horas...e principalmente o garoto que ela sempre amou mesmo o odiando.E isso não fazia o menor sentido.Fazia?

Sentindo um leve arrepio e balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, ela encarou as amigas que estavam no mesmo estado que o dela.Pensativas e distantes.E com essa visão um sorriso maroto instalou-se nos lábios da ruiva.

-Contem!

-Ahm...contar? – disse Anne confusa e arregalando os olhos azuis muito claros, como se estivesse acabando de acordar de um sonho particularmente esquisito.

-É...contar!Contar como eu contei!

Nina piscou os olhos confusa e coçou a cabeça olhando para Lily.

-Essa frase ficou meio esquisita Lily...

-Não, não ficou! – replicou Lily rindo – Eu confessei agora VOCÊS vão confessar! – terminou em tom maroto e piscando os olhos.

-O que! –murmuraram petrificadas.

Lily apenas maneou a cabeça com o mesmo sorriso.

-É o que vocês duas ouviram!Eu confessei...agora confessem!Digam com todas as letras que as senhoritas amam dois certos marotos...

Nina corou violentamente e Anne fez uma cara cínica franzindo a testa.

-Não sei do que você está falando! – disse sem emoção.

-Sabe!E muito bem dona Annelise Delacour...você e o Sirius vivem por ai se olhando, e ele arrasta uma asa pra você do tamanho do expresso de Hogwarts.

-Não diga besteira Lily! – a loira olhou para o outro lado do quarto e Nina soltou um risinho abafado.

-Ah conta outra viu?Você e ele só não se agarram se vez porque aquelas meninas atrapalham quando vocês tão chegando lá...

-Olha só quem fala! – disse Anne aborrecida apontando para Nina – É só o Remo ir pra biblioteca que essa daí sai correndo dizendo que esqueceu alguma coisa lá e que vai junto! Não sei como a Bibliotecária ainda não expulsou vocês de lá por tanto agarrar agarra!

-Eu NÃO agarro o Remo, Annelise! – rebateu Nina corada, mas mesmo assim com uma feição brava – Eu vou na biblioteca porque eu REALMENTE esqueço as coisas lá...

-Ah...claro com certeza! – disse Anne com um sorrisinho irônico.

Lily começou a rir.Não dava para ficar séria com aquelas duas brigando e jogando verdades uma na cara da outra em relação a Remo e Sirius.

-E o que você está rindo Lily!

-Nada nada, meninas...vocês realmente não tem jeito!Mas pelo menos eu... – dizia a ruiva entre risos – admito que gosto de um maroto sabem?

As duas resmungaram e Lily riu mais um pouco pondo as mãos na barriga.Definitivamente aquelas duas não tinham jeito.

Mas se Lily Evans havia confessado seu amor por James Potter, nada era impossível certo?

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Bom Dia flor do dia! – disse Sirius alegremente.O maroto estava segurando uma frigideira que continha panquecas e com um avental amarrado na cintura.

-Por que seria um bom dia se eu estou te vendo assim logo de manhã Black! – respondeu Anne mal-humorada e praticamente se jogando no banquinho.

Lily que estava logo atrás riu vendo Sirius fechar a cara.

-Bom Dia Sirius, dormiste bem?Parece que sim, já que foi o primeiro a levantar e fazer o café não?

Sirius olhou para Lily e sorriu.

-Ah sim Lily, bom dia.Dormi muito bem e resolvi levantar para bater um rango mais cedo!

Balançando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso, a ruiva se sentou ao lado de Anne.

-E ai Sirius? – disse Nina secamente e também se jogando no banquinho.

-Ah oi Nina... – Sirius encarou Lily confuso e ela balançou os ombros murmurando algo como "problemas matinais".

-Ora, Ora, ora...que cheiro bom é esse?

Lily mirou seu copo com leite mordendo o lábio para não levantar os olhos e olhar diretamente para o maroto, que ali onde estava naquele momento, ontem à noite teria beijado se não fosse a interrupção dos amigos.

-O cheiro vem de algo chamado panquecas Pontas... – murmurou Remo sonolento e empurrando o amigo para o lado para conseguir adentrar na cozinha.Já que o mesmo estava parado na porta enquanto cheirava o ar e encarava uma certa ruivinha -Talvez elas estejam envenenadas, feitas pelo cachorro do Sirius eu duvido muito que seja algo parcialmente comestível...

-Olha só quem fala! – disse Sirius olhando feio para Remo que havia acabado de se sentar – Eu pelo menos tento cozinhar e você que só vive metido naqueles livros...

-Metido não é um termo muito correto para se usar Sirius...

Anne engasgou com o leite e começou a tossir e rir ao mesmo tempo enquanto Lily, tentando controlar o riso, dava um tapa em Nina.

-O que foi?Metido me lembra o Remo enfiando o---

-NINA! – disse o maroto com as bochechas pegando fogo – Muito obrigado.Não precisamos de suas definições para o que te lembra a palavra "meter" por favor... – Nina balançou os ombros e pegou a panqueca que Sirius a oferecia com uma cara de duvida.

Desistindo de ficar ali em pé e vendo que a ruiva não o encararia tão cedo, James se sentou ao lado de Remo com um sorriso maroto.

-Ora Remo, se ela já está pensando em você _metendo_ alguma coisa, é que vocês já _meteram livros_ juntos não?

Anne, Lily e Sirius caíram na risada quando Nina praticamente cuspiu todo o seu leite sobre a mesa.

-Olha a sujeira Nina!Vai limpar hein?

-Limpar? – resmungou dando um tapa na cabeça de James, que gargalhou – ELE vai ter que limpar...

-Ora por que eu?Você que sai metendo livros por ai e eu que levo?

-James Potter...depois que eu te deixar sem a probabilidade de ter filhos a Lily vai vir reclamar comigo por seu _amiguinho_ não funcionar direito!

Lily ficou praticamente da cor de seus cabelos e James deu um sorrisinho de lado.

-Ora, você vai precisar de muita coisa pra não fazer meu _amiguinho _funcionar perto da Lily viu?Porque perto de um ruiva dessa eu duvido muito que...AII! – James olhou para Lily com uma cara confusa e ela bufou ainda mais corada – Não me belisca não Lily, você sabe que é verdade!

-Hoje esse café da manhã está impróprio não?

-É o que dá juntar os marotos com garotas como nós Remo... – disse Anne sorrindo para o maroto.

-Garotas como vocês?

-Sim, garotas como nós, que vêem duplo sentido em tudo...até mesmo em uma folhinha caindo de uma árvore.

-E qual é o duplo sentido de uma folha caindo de uma árvore? –Remo encarou a loira com a testa franzida e ela riu.

-É a arvore g---

-ANNELISE DELACOUR!

-Tô quieta...tô quieta!

-E eu pensava que já tinha visto de tudo nesta minha vida... –murmurou Sirius olhando para James que deu um sorriso safado.

-Ah, mais vai dizer que garotas como elas não nos deixam louquinhos hein?

-Será que dá pra parar de falar sobre esse assunto caramba! – Lily bufou irritada e bateu o copo vazio na mesa – Pelo amor de Merlin, acabar de acordar e ainda ouvir vocês falando essas groselhas não é pra qualquer um não viu?Eu preciso aprender um feitiço pra ficar surda perto de vocês...humpf!

-Ah ruivinha, não é tão ruim assim ficar aqui com a gente não é?Você preferiria sonserinos malas que só falam de dinheiro e o que vão passar no cabelo amanhã pra vencer no concurso "vaca lambida awards"?-perguntou James a encarando sério, rancando risos de todos.

-Não, mas claro que não!Mas ouvir grifinorios falando sobre _esses _assuntos em um café da manhã não é muito agradável...

-Você queria que falássemos de que?

-Ah sei lá... – Lily balançou os ombros – Do que podemos fazer hoje...talvez.

-Nha, eu tava com uma vontade de tomar sorvete! – disse Nina com os olhos brilhando.

-Sorvete! – Lily e Anne se entreolharam com sorrisos felizes idênticos.

-Nota mental numero dois Aluado...- murmurou Sirius pelo canto da boca – Se você quiser uma garota feliz leve-a para tomar sorvete.Agora já sei um modo mais pratico de dar foras sem fazer elas chorarem no meu ouvido...

-Almofadinhas! – repreendeu Remo fazendo Sirius sorrir maroto.

-Se as nossas garotas querem tomar sorvete nós vamos tomar sorvete!

-Mesmo James?

-Mas é claro que sim Lily... – o maroto sorriu, se debruçando na mesa, e a ruiva bagunçou os cabelos dele carinhosamente.

-Dío Santo...me diz se esses dois não nasceram um para o outro? – disse Nina suspirando encantada.

-É...por isso que dizem que os opostos se atraem né?Porque eles se juntam e se completam!

-Com certeza...

E as duas suspiraram juntas e logo depois, percebendo o que estavam fazendo, fecharam a cara.

-Eu não disse isso ok?

-Muito menos eu...

-Humpf...

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Onde é mesmo a sorveteria?

-Ah é ali na praça onde a gente foi quase assassinadas sabe?

-Ahhh sei, sei sim!

Sirius franziu a testa apontando para Lily e Anne que conversavam mais a frente do grupo enquanto desciam a rua que os levariam na praça onde ficava a sorveteria e mais alguma lojas.

-O que foi Almofadinhas?

-Elas falam de coisas assim com tanta naturalidade...

-Que coisas? – perguntou Remo coçando a cabeça.

-Tipo "onde quase a gente foi assassinada, sabe?" fala com tanta naturalidade como se **eu** não importasse nada...

-E não importa mesmo Almofadinhas... –disse James arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Não foi o que pareceu quando eu quase fui morto por aquela filha da Lula gigante Pontas!Você pareceu se importar...-retrucou Sirius mal-humorado.

-É que o espírito viado que vive nele aflorou...mas isso não significa que ele tenha se importado.

-É C-E-R-V-O Aluado!C-E-R-V-O! –disse James aborrecido.

-Tem chifres e tem gestos femininos não é?Então é viado Pontas...

-NÃO têm gestos femininos Almofadinhas!

-Ah não?Então porque quando você se transforma você fica com aquela mania de ficar abrangendo o seu glorioso chifre pra baixo?

-O James se transforma? – perguntou Nina curiosa encarando o maroto.

-É Nina, em um ce—ahm! Não, não me transformo em nada, não Nina. – O maroto disse passando a mão pelos cabelos e rangendo os dentes para Sirius.

-Pelo que eu saiba caras que se transformam são travestis...

-Que é um travesti? – Sirius olhou para Anne que cutucou Lily.

-São homens que se transformam em mulheres...tipo...colocando roupas e essas coisas.

-Ah...serve isso na lua cheia também?

-Serve... – respondeu a ruiva confusa.

-Então o Pontas é um travesti...

-Eu não sou uma porra de travesti merda nenhuma Sirius! – irritou-se James vendo Lily arregalar os olhos.

-Huuum...

-Lily não é o que você ta pensando!

-Eu não to pensando em nada James... – retrucou a ruiva olhando pra frente.

-Não, imagina se estivesse! Quando puder eu realmente te explico o porquê de tudo isso...

-Certo.

-Sabia...homem bonito demais...ou é gay...ou é travesti de noite.

-EU NÃO SOU UM TRAVESTI PORRA!

-Ninguém ta falando isso aqui – defendeu-se Nina andando mais rápido.

-Aff, chega disso vai!

-Ta bom, ta bom paramos...

O grupo ainda andou mais um pouco e quando chegaram na praça logo se encaminharam para a sorveteria.Um por um foi escolhendo seu sorvete e foram se sentando em um banco particularmente grande na praça, que ficava em baixo de uma grande arvore de ipês amarelos.

-James e Lily ficaram pra trás? – perguntou Nina acomodada na ponta do banco enquanto chupava, como uma criança, um sorvete de limão.

-Ficaram... –respondeu Remo distraído chupando um sorvete de morango.

-Hum...eles vão sair resolvidos de lá...quer apostar quanto? – disse Sirius retirando o plástico de seu sorvete de chocolate lentamente.

-Nha, eu acho que não...a Lily é cabeça dura demais...

-Aposto dois sorvetes de caramelo que o James vai sair primeiro e mal-humorado! – Anne sorriu marotamente e deu uma mordida no sorvete.

-Aposto três de chocolate como a Lily vai agarrar o Pontas assim que ele por os pés na calçada! – Anne, Nina e Remo olharam incrédulos para Sirius e o mesmo balançou os ombros sorrindo – Nada é impossível...

-Aposto quatro sorvetes de morango como os dois vão sair juntos, mas a Lily vai estar corada e o James sorrindo.

-Acho que não Remo. – respondeu Nina balançando a cabeça negativamente – Aposto DEZ sorvetes de limão como a Lily vai sair primeiro, vai parar ali na ponta da calçada, vai suspirar e lamber o sorvete.Ai o James vai aparecer na porta da sorveteria, passar as mãos nos cabelos e chegar de surpresa dando um lírio para ela, que vai sorrir e dar um beijo na bochecha dele.Então os dois vão vir pra cá...a Lily com sorriso animado e o James com cara de bobo.

Os três encararam Nina incrédulos.Aquilo nunca iria acontecer, só se por um milagre ou outro ela tivesse um grande dom de adivinhação, o que era MUITO difícil.

Uma ruiva saiu lentamente da sorveteria.Caminhou até a ponta da calçada, soltou um suspiro e deu uma lambida no seu sorvete. Logo depois um moreno apareceu na porta da sorveteria, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e foi andando até a ruiva a surpreendendo com um lírio.Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e os dois atravessaram a rua – ela com um sorriso extremamente animado e ele com uma cara de bobo feliz. Anne, Sirius e Remo assistiram a cena petrificados e Nina deu um sorriso animado balançando as pernas.

-Não disse?Anne está me devendo dois sorvetes de caramelo, Sirius três de chocolate e Remo quatro de morango.Vamos, podem ir lá comprar porque eu não quero ninguém com desculpinha pra cima de mim...

Lily encarou os quatro confusa e eles bufaram fechando a cara.Aquilo simplesmente era impossível de ter acontecido.

-Como você sabia?

-Sabia de que?

-Sabia como eles iam sair ora essa!

-Sei lá...veio a imagem na minha cabeça...

-Ótimo pelo menos a gente pode ganhar uma grana com ela...

-É...ela vai fazer previsões para o futuro lá no salão comunal e dá pra gente comprar a dedos de mel no final do ano...

-Apoiado!

-Isso é trabalho escravo! – disse Nina aborrecida.

-Ninguém mandou querer dar uma de sabe-tudo!

-Humpf!

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

N/A: Oi o/.Acho que demorei pra postar esse cap né? X.x Malz ai gente, preguiça, sono, escola, tarefas e etc atrasaram esse cap.Mas ele já ta akiii o/ Não precisam me matar, pq se matarem não vão ter o final da fic nem outros caps e etc xD.Agradeço a todas as reviews \o/ eu fico boba de ver tantas em um cap só, mesmo mesmo ((olhinhos brilhando)).Desculpem a demora e brigada por tudo!

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**.Miss.H.Granger:Hum…a fragilidade da Lily era basicamente porque era dificil pra ela aceitar o que ela tava sentindo.E tudo bem que o James saia com outras garotas, mas ele fazia isso antes de ter falado o "eu te amo" definitivo entende?Huhuhuhu mas que bom que tu gostou do cap!Espero que goste deste também viu?Obrigada por todas as reviews e por ler tb!**

**Mily McMilt:uiAHuiahUIAHIa Nossa senhora moça xD que que é isso, ta parecendo eu...exagerada que só!xD Sim! A Lily mereceu tudo que o James disse, e ela confessou siiim :x foi fofo né? (( olhos brilhando)). AUIhauihUAIA O Sirius é o melhor com as perolas dele, acho que no final da fic vou fazer o mural "Sirius Black perolas e derivados" xD.Brigada sempre por ler!**

**Luh Potter: Brigadaaaa por ter me posto em seus favoritas!Eu fico mto feliz quando as pessoas me favoritam (( olhos brilhando)) mesmo mesmo.Obrigada sempre por ler viu?**

**Lilys Riddle: IUAHuiahiuA O pior é que eu tava inspirada mesmo moça, eu tava em uma fase romancista XD.Desculpa por ter demorado viu?Nom me mate! Mas o cap já esta ai!Brigada Por ler!**

**Jehssik: Huhu que bom que tu gostou da fic!A idéia surgiu do nada pode acreditar...é isso que dar ter muita criatividade, tu viaja legal xD.Nhá J/L é o que há!Amo de paixão esses dois briguentos! XD.Espero que continue a gostar da fic!**

**Ly Black: UIAHuiahIUA SIM!Sempre tem tias fofoqueiras pra atrapalhar!Mas é isso que dá a graça xD.Que bom que tu amou o cap \o/ fico hiper feliz \o/.HUAIUhauiHAIUa Só por causa do Sirius?Meu Deus essas meninas de hj em dia só pensam nesse cachorro hein?Prefiro um cervinho sabe? UIAHIuahiA Nem zoa menina, fã nada xDDDD, não exagera.Espero que goste desse cap ok?Brigada por tudo!**

**TataEvans: Brigada pelos elogios viu moça?Espero que goste desse cap tb viu?**

**Lanuxa: Laaaaaah eu respondo sua review na sua fic...to com preguicite aguda³ sabe:x **

**Lyla Evans Hagurashi: Nhaaaa não vai ser por causa desse John não, ele só foi um garotinho passado da Lily iuhaiuahiua a fic moça! Espero que goste!**

**Vladius: Nhaaa tu tb eu respondo sua review na sua fic, pq eu o Word nom esta colaborando.E como eu sei que o senhor vai ficar bravo comigo se eu te esquecer, o que nom é possível ¬¬, eu pelo menos escrevi seu nome aki iuAHiu XD.**

**Moon's Girls: Nossa, amar é um verbo mto forte moças xDDDDD...nom exagerem...Espero que gostem desse cap!**

**Lika Slytherin: iAUHuiahUIA COITADIN DO Sirius...ELE NOM FEZ por mal..XDDD.Espero que goste desse capitulo e pode deixar que quando der um tempinho lá aki eu passo lá...ok?**

**Beijos,**

**Má Evans**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 – Fantasmas do Passado**

"_Desde quando ele tem essa bundinha sexy que quando anda fica meio arrebitada e dá aquela vontade de apertar heim? "_ – pensou Lily fora do ar. O grupo estava voltando para o apartamento depois de terem finalmente terminado de tomarem seus sorvetes_."Será que eu nunca reparei porque estava ocupada demais olhando pra aquele cabelo espetado para todos os lados que você quer desesperadamente perder as suas mãos ali em quanto é abraçada?"._

-É impressão minha ou a Lily está muito longe daqui Anne? – cochichou Nina pelo canto da boca.

-Longe nada – rebateu Anne no mesmo tom – ela esta muito perto isso sim.Aposto como está imaginando ela e o James em um quarto escuro e totalmente _sozinhos._

-Annelise!

-Você sabe que é verdade Nina!

Nina bufou e revirou os olhos.Realmente não dava para discutir um assunto daqueles com a amiga, ainda mais ela que levava tudo para segundas intenções.A morena andou mais rapidamente e cruzou os braços.Mas Anne não estava totalmente errada, Lily não estava nem um pouco longe...porque se estivesse não estaria olhando para James daquele jeito em que parecia que ele era o oásis do Deserto do Saara.

-É, a Anne não está errada...totalmente. – murmurou para si mesma balançando os ombros.Seu olhar recaiu distraidamente a um moreno que coçava tranqüilo o pescoço enquanto James e Sirius falavam algo que ele concordava uma vez ou outra.Não podia negar que aqueles traços intelectuais davam um charme a mais para aquele maroto.Sem falar nos cabelos castanhos lisos que caiam sobre os olhos cor de mel, dando um ar misterioso.Decididamente Remus era perfeito._"Merlim, aquele pescoço poderia ser meu não?Nossa...nossa." _– pensou a garota se perdendo nos próprios pensamentos observando cada movimento do rapaz.

Anne soltou uma exclamação irritada ao ver que Nina precisava de um potinho de margarina para por em baixo da boca para não deixar o chão todo babado só porque estava olhando para Remus.

-Acho que aqueles sorvetes continham algum tipo de substancia química que o cérebro evaporava em menos de quinze minutos.Não é possível cara...olha só essas duas!

Resmungando alto, ela nem percebeu que parou momentaneamente de andar quando Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e colocou a cabeça para trás com os cabelos negros e compridos agitando-se pelo seu rosto maroto.Em câmera lenta ele reabriu os olhos azuis e ficou com aquele típico sorriso de lado, totalmente provocador.A loira não poderia negar, mas aquele charme despojado do garoto era totalmente hipnótico. _"Quais são as probabilidades de eu agarrar ele aqui mesmo?"_ – pensou ela piscando os olhos várias vezes mordendo os lábios.

-...ela adivinhou cara!

-Eu ainda não entendi essa parte de ela ter adivinhado.Ela tem algum parente na família que possa ter o dom da adivinhação?Li em alguns livros que sempre pula algumas gerações...

-Aluado, quem se importa?Pelo menos quando vocês casarem ela vai poder trabalhar como professora de adivinhação e vocês serão felizes!

-Pra sua informação Sirius eu pretendo ser professor de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas e não vou depender de mulher nenhuma pra me sustentar! – rebateu Remus irritado dando um tapa no amigo.

-VOCÊ O QUE! –berraram James e Sirius chocados.

-O que vocês ouviram – ele resmungou e estralou os dedos – Por quê?

-Como assim porque Aluado!Você está traindo os marotos! – disse James indignado olhando para Remus como se ele tivesse dito algo extremamente inaceitável.

-Traindo?

-TRAINDO!Marotos NÃO PODEM ser professores DE JEITO NENHUM!

-Por que não?

James e Sirius bufaram exasperados.

-Você ainda pergunta?Um maroto no corpo docente seria o fim de uma série de quebra de regras e detenções que marcaram o nome Marotos!

-Ahm? – disse Remus confuso

-Porra Aluado, pensa comigo!Nós somos marotos lembra?"Juro Solenemente NÃO fazer NADA de bom!" Esse é o nosso juramento, e sendo professor você estará o quebrando!

-Por quê?

-ORAS!Como assim por quê?Professores CUMPREM regras!

-Não estou entendendo o problema!

James e Sirius se entreolharam seriamente.

-Somos marotos, quebramos regras, cumprimos detenções e somos praticamente uma má infulencia.Professor é tudo isso ao contrario e elevado ao cubo do quadrado da soma.

-Ahh ta – Remus riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não se preocupem, eu vou me tornar professor, mas continuo sendo um maroto quebrador de regras.

-Isso já me deixa mais tranqüilo...

-Pensei que Merlim havia nos abandonado!Já pensou?Um maroto monitor vá lá, mas um maroto PROFESSOR já é demais.Já pensou se ele fosse como a McGonagall?"Senhores o que estavam fazendo?Respirando?Ora!10 pontos A MENOS para a Grifinoria!E por favor nunca mais voltem a respirar nesse corredor se não quiserem uma detenção!" – disse James passando a mão pelos cabelos mal-humorado.

Rindo Remus empurrou James.Aqueles dois realmente não tinham jeito e se fossem diferentes do que eram, realmente não seriam o James e o Sirius, os amigos marotos que tinha.

-Mas Pontas você realmente não pode dizer nada.Pra quem é totalmente apaixonado por uma ruivinha monitora e totalmente certinha...você esta falando mal do leão estando a centímetros da boca dele.

-Isso não tem nada a ver...

-Tá vendo?Pisa no calo do viadinho que ele já fica mal-humorado ui ui!

-Cala a boca Sirius! – disse o maroto entredentes o metralhando com o olhar.

-Ui!O chifre dele vai acertar o meu bumbum!Viadinho mal, muito mal!

-Sirius é melhor você se calar antes que o James se estresse...

-Primeiro lugar: é C-E-R-V-O.Segundo lugar: Posso ter chifre, mas não tenho pulgas e tenho cara de almofada encardida fedida.Terceiro lugar: A Lily é perfeita e pode ser certinha, mas é uma pimenta que se chegar muito perto da boca queima.

-Huhuhuhu – Remus deu um sorrisinho de lado e olhou para a ruiva que provavelmente estava pensando em alguma coisa muito interessante para não ter berrado.

-Uau – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto – depois dessa eu fico quieto...

-Bom mesmo – retrucou James asperamente – E por que você não vira cachorro logo de uma vez?Você é um cachorro mesmo sem a transformação ou com...

-Não dá Pontas – disse o maroto tranqüilamente – as pulgas incomodam...mas o rabo é muito legal.

Remus fez uma cara surpresa e James gargalhou colocando as mãos na barriga.Sirius apenas balançou os ombros displicente e coçou a cabeça.

-Estranho...

-O que? – disse Sirius encarando Remus que olhava para as três garotas.

-Elas estão muito quietas...

-E daí?

-Mulher...quando fica muito quieta ou é porque ta aprontando alguma, ou ta brava com a gente.

Se entreolhando com os olhos arregalados os três se apressaram em virar para trás e pararam de andar para falar com as meninas.

-O que a gente fez dessa vez?

-Ahm?

Nina piscou várias vezes, chacoalhou Anne e trombou levemente em Lily que continuava a andar e por poucos centímetros não caiu em cima de James.

-O que a gente fez?A gente jura que só tomou o sorvete na boa, não fizemos gracinhas...

-Nos comportamos...

-Fomos gentis...e...

As meninas se entreolharam confusas.Afinal o que é que eles estavam falando?

-Pera...para tudo.

-...vocês não deixaram a gente pagar então...

-Para tudo... – disse Lily revirando os olhos com o falatório dos marotos.

-...não nos culpem...

-CALA A BOCA! – gritaram em uníssono, fazendo-os rapidamente parar de falar.

-Fizeram o que, onde e quando? – perguntou Nina encarando Remus que piscou várias vezes.

-Ora vocês estavam tão quietas que pensamos que estavam bravas conosco...

-Consciência pesada é realmente um caso sério de paranóia... – disse Lily pondo as mãos na cintura e encarando um por um dos garotos com um sorriso maroto.

Eles apenas deram sorrisinhos amarelos e voltaram a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas mesmo assim com medo de terem feito algo.

-Ufa...foi por pouco.

-Nem me diga... – disse Anne mal-humorada – O que acha que aconteceu conosco?

-Não tenho a menor idéia...só sei que parecia que eu estava sob o efeito de uma poção do amor... – retrucou Nina olhando para o chão – Façamos o seguinte...vamos evitar de encarar os meninos...para a nossa própria proteção.

-Ah faça-me o favor... – Lily mexeu compulsivamente nos cabelos rubros que caiam em seus olhos – eu tava parecendo uma tarada...poções do amor não fazem isso.

Nina e Anne olharam curiosas para Lily.

-Tarada Lily?

-É!Tarada...vocês pelo menos estavam olhando a beleza do Remus e do Sirius...eu já tava olhando pra outra coisa... – sussurrou corada a ruiva que olhou desesperada para os garotos rezando para que eles não estivessem prestando atenção.

-Que coisa?

-_Abundinhadopotter_

-O que? – Anne franziu a testa – Tente dizer mais de vagar e com pausas para respirar Lily...

-Eu...estava...olhando – ela fez uma pausa – para...hum...a...bundinha..._dopotte_r.

-VOCÊ O QUE?

Lily escondeu o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos nas mãos.Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela.A ruiva estava começando a achar que em sua outra vida tinha dançado ula-ula no tumulo de Merlim e depois feito um culto com uma galinha preta dançando macarena.

-Eu não acredito nisso... – disse Nina tão chocada que acabou tropeçando e quase levando Anne pro chão.

-Muito menos eu!

Silencio.

-A Lily...

-...tava olhando...

-...a bundinha...

-..do...James...

Lily bateu na própria testa ao ver as amigas totalmente bobas e gesticulando como loucas.Quando achou que finalmente elas haviam sossegado, ouviu os gritinhos histéricos das duas e depois uma variedade de cabelos castanhos e loiros batendo no seu rosto.

-DÍÍÍÍO SANTO MÍÍÍO! –berrava Nina animadíssima acompanhada por Anne.

Lily teve vontade de ser uma toupeira, cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar toda aquela gritaria, as pessoas que passavam pela rua haviam parado para ver o que estava acontecendo e os marotos tinham se virado surpresos com a cena de Nina e Anne abraçando Lily como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

-Mas CONTA pra gente!Como é que é?

-A gente não vai olhar né?Aquela bundinha é totalmente sua!

Gargalhadas escandalosas e uma Lily que parecia um pimentão no sol.

-PERA AI, BUNDINHA DE QUEM? –berrou James extremamente bravo.

-Ahh James a gente neeeeem te conta! – disseram Anne e Nina com sorrisinhos marotos idênticos.

-Como assim Evans, você anda olhando pra bundinha de homem na rua é?

-Claro que não Jamesito querido! – Anne largou Lily e apertou as bochechas do maroto, que estava estranhamente parecido com um rabo córneo húngaro.

-Adivinha quem é o dono da ÚNICA bundinha que a Lily olha?

Lily arregalou os olhos...elas não iam falar...iam?

-A SUA!

Lily se jogou no chão.Sim, elas iam.

Sirius e Remus escancararam as bocas e James os olhos.O maroto entrou em choque, Lily olhando...para a sua _bundinha?_

-O que foi Lily?

-Não era pra falar?

-Remus e Sirius... – disse a ruiva com os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando perigosamente – a Anne e a Nina são apaixonadas por vocês dês do terceiro ano.A Nina só vai a biblioteca por sua causa Remus...e a Anne te ama Sirius, só se faz de difícil pra você não ficar com graça e só ter tempo pra ela.

Silencio.Olhos arregalados e segredos revelados.Anne e Nina ficaram sem ação a vingança da amiga e Remus e Sirius sorriram identicamente.

-Hum...Lily? – perguntou James timidamente.

-O que é Potter? – a ruiva olhou para o outro lado e concentrou todas as suas forças em não corar.

-Você realmente estava olhando...?

-É, eu estava.

James continuou a encarar a ruiva que ainda olhava para o outro lado.E com um sorrisinho maroto ele cruzou os braços.

-Se você queria ver minha bundinha de perto era só pedir...Lily.

-Eu não preciso pedir para fazer as coisas Potter – disse a ruiva entredentes pela primeira vez o olhando.

-Não?

-Não.

-Então prove...

Lily nem pensou o que estava fazendo, puxou James pelo pescoço rapidamente e o beijou.O moreno nem se quer se mexeu, ficou ali em choque pensando se realmente era verdade.A ruiva percebendo que James estava parado sem saber o que fazer se separou dele e deu um sorriso provocante.

-Ora ora o Potter não sabe nem beijar uma garota direito?Tsk tsk o que diriam sua fans...

Foi a melhor coisa a ser dita.O maroto sorriu, a entrelaçou pela cintura, trouxe-a mais para perto e a beijou apaixonadamente segurando sua cintura com delicadeza com uma mão e com a outra ia deslizando pelas costas da garota.Lily correspondia o beijo na mesma intensidade, o abraçando pelo pescoço e se perdendo no mar de sensações que percorriam pelo seu corpo.

Anne e Nina fizeram cara de choro idênticas de felicidade e abraçaram Remus e Sirius fortemente.

-Finalmente os dois se acertaram Remus...

O maroto sorriu docemente enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça de Nina.

-É, eles finalmente se acertaram...

-Agora só falta você...

-Eu?

-É... – a garota ergueu a cabeça o mirando profundamente – só falta você deixar seu medo bobo de lado...e admitir que nós poderemos ser felizes juntos...mesmo com as nossas diferenças.

Remus não respondeu, apenas fitava as orbes azuis da garota que o miravam profundamente.Ele sentiu um grande medo invadi-lo.Ela..._sabia_.

-Como você...?

-Isso não interessa.Uma vez na sua vida, cala a boca e me beija.

Remus suspirou e se afastou da menina.

-Interessa sim Nina, e é melhor para nós dois não continuarmos com essa história...nós deveríamos nem ter começado-a mesmo.É melhor acabamos ela por aqui.

Nina sentiu os olhos arderem.Viu que Anne a olhava mordendo o lábio inferior e não se contendo subiu a rua correndo deixando para trás os amigos, e, principalmente, um maroto totalmente arrasado.

-Remus você...

-Eu sei Almofadinhas, eu sei... – o maroto respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos como se quisesse arranca-los – eu vou por ai...

-Aonde você vai?

-Por ai...não se preocupem... – e virando as costas para Anne e Sirius ele caminhou na direção oposta da onde estavam – e a propósito...digam a Lily e James que eu estou muito feliz de eles terem se acertado.

Balançando positivamente a cabeça, Anne mordeu com mais força o lábio inferior.

-Sirius...você sabe o que vai acontecer não sabe?

O maroto não respondeu.Apenas viu Lily e James se separarem e logo depois se abraçarem fortemente sem ter a mínima noção que enquanto eles finalmente se acertavam, um outro casal acabava de se separar definitivamente.

-Sim Anne.Eu sei o que vai acontecer...apenas deixa os dois curtirem isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão saber.

-É...

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Nina corria desabalada pela subida que dava diretamente a rua do apartamento onde estavam hospedados.Por sorte ou não, pensava ela, só tinha que ter ocorrido uma rua, e não seis como naquela vez em que Sirius havia quebrado o vidro do carro quando jogavam futebol na praça.

Abriu o portão do prédio rapidamente e o bateu atrás de si com um baque.Tropeçando pelos degraus da escada pela sua vista turva pelas lágrimas, ela foi os pulando de dois em dois até chegar a porta do número 24.Tremendo um pouco girou a chave na fechadura, e adentrou no apartamento o mais rápido que conseguiu.Já que se prendesse as lagrimas que insistiam em cair dos seus olhos por mais alguns segundos explodiria.

Tudo pareceu extremamente irreal aos olhos da garota, ela nem percebeu que havia fechado a porta e estava parada no meio do quarto onde ela e as garotas dormiam.As palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente com tal intensidade que ela não saberia explicar se ele estava ali repetindo várias e várias vezes alguma coisa, ou se era sua mente que repetia a cena.Todo o choro contido explodiu de uma só vez, as lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto delicado com tanta intensidade que estava molhando a blusa da menina.Ia lentamente escorregando até o chão e encolheu-se no vão entre o guarda-roupa e a cama de Anne.Tão cedo não sairia de lá.Deveria saber que Remus não queria ter nada com ela, era apenas uma paixão passageira o que havia acontecido em seu quinto ano...nada demais.Não deveria ter nutrido tanto amor apenas por um beijo em uma situação que ele estava fragilizado, e ela acidentalmente havia caído sobre ele na biblioteca.Não mesmo.Um soluço.Mais lagrimas.Havia acabado ali, e não havia nada para ser feito.

¬.¬.¬.¬

-Ora, não é que finalmente vocês se acertaram? – disse Sirius tentando manter um sorriso animado.

-Sim! – disse James com um sorriso de orelha a orelha abraçando a ruiva – E o melhor de tudo: quem tomou a iniciativa foi a Lily! – completou com um sorriso maroto.

A ruiva apenas corou violentamente e reparou que faltavam duas pessoas ali.

-É James, eu estava de bom humor hoje... – disse vagamente.Ela olhou para Anne confusa e a loira desviou o olhar marejado para o outro lado – Anne onde está Remus e Nina?

James sentiu o sorriso escorregar quando reparou o olhar de Sirius sobre si.

-Pera ai Almofadinhas, o Aluado não fez o que eu to achando que ele fez...não é?

Lily ficou ainda mais confusa.

-Como assim...Sirius?Anne?

-Sim ele fez. – o maroto de cabelos negros concluiu em um tom de voz muito sério. – Ele fez DE NOVO.

James praguejou alto e Lily totalmente aborrecida olhou para os três ameaçadoramente.

-Será que dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Lily... – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Anne – lembra quando o Remus e a Nina se beijaram no quinto ano?

-Lembro, que teve a historia dela cair em cima dele e os dois acabaram se beijando.É lembro sim, mas e daí que isso tem a ver com eles não estarem aqui?

-Acho que você também se lembra Lily, que o Aluado deixou ela lá plantada na biblioteca logo depois do beijo por medo, não se lembra?

-Lembro, mas eu não estou...

-E ela ficou arrasada por isso? – continuou Sirius fingindo não ter sido interrompido - E ele mandou uma carta pra ela dizendo que quando chegasse o momento certo os dois ficariam juntos?

-Pois bem...lembro sim. – disse a ruiva impaciente – E ela disse "Te esperarei o tempo que for preciso..." eu e Anne ouvimos isso tantas vezes.Mas e daí?

-E daí minha querida ruivinha, que o Remus terminou com qualquer tipo de esperança que a Nina tinha e guardou por todos esses anos, e simplesmente disse "é melhor acabarmos por aqui".

-Ele fez isso Sirius? –murmurou Lily apática se separando de James.

-Fez Lily.

Lily olhou diretamente para Anne.As duas se encararam por muito tempo, até por fim a Loira conter um soluço e abraçar a ruiva.

-Lembra Lily?Quando ela tentava esconder da gente que ainda gostava do Remus?E a gente vivia dizendo pra ela admitir e parar com isso?Merda Lily, a gente é culpada nisso...se tivéssemos a ajudado a esquece-lo como ela estava tentando, em vez de cada vez mais colocar coisas na cabeça dela, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

-Não é assim Anne... – Lily abraçou a amiga forte e soltou um suspiro – Nós estávamos apenas querendo ajudar...

-Eu sempre zuava com ela por causa da biblioteca Lily! – choramingou Anne escondendo o rosto – eu sou um monstro.

-Vocês duas não tem nada a ver com tudo isso estar acontecendo! – murmurou James irritado – O problema é o Aluado!Que ele ta pensando Sirius?

-Você pergunta pra mim? – Sirius deu um soco no ar expressando sua frustração – Agora ele sumiu, e temos um PROBLEMÃO para resolver.

-Seguinte – James passou a mão pelo rosto – Meu lírio e Anne, tentem achar a Nina e conversem com ela...façam aquelas coisas que garotas fazem quando estão deprimidas..como comer chocolate e etc – nesse ponto as duas o olharam reprendedoras e ele revirou os olhos – que nós vamos achar o Aluado e ter uma conversinha com ele.Okay?

-Certo...

-E ela provavelmente foi pro apartamento.Porque foi naquela direção – Sirius apontou para a subidinha que dava para o condomínio de prédios e elas balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

-Obrigada meninos...

James se aproximou de Lily e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-E se a senhorita Evans pensa que vai fugir de mim mais uma vez, está muito enganada.

Corando e totalmente sem jeito Lily e Anne saíram rapidamente em direção ao apartamento e James e Sirius foram à direção oposta tentar achar Remus.

¬.¬.¬.¬

-Nina!Você está aqui? – disse Anne hesitante entrando no apartamento e olhando para a sala totalmente vazia.

-Nina?

Lily e Anne se entreolhando preocupadas caminharam até o quarto, que estava totalmente escuro, e viram um vulto atrás da cama da loira que agarrou-se a Lily com medo.

-Lily e se for um bicho? – murmurou assustada.

A ruiva a encarou incrédula e Anne resmungou alguma coisa.

-Nina...vem cá, vem. – disse Lily carinhosamente.

-A Nina não está – respondeu uma voz muito baixa e rouca – Aqui é a morte que está com um papel dizendo que Annelise Delacour é a próxima a ir para o inferno.

Anne soltou um berro e ia sair correndo, mas Lily rindo a segurou pelo braço.

-Anne sossega.Nina, pare com isso.Venha até aqui, precisamos conversar.

-Já disse, eu sou a morte.Não há nenhuma Nina por aqui.

-Certo dona Morte, será que poderia vir aqui conversar conosco e não me levar para o inferno? – disse Anne emburrada, rancando um fraco riso do vulto.

-Certo, vou tentar não mata-la com minha foice. – o vulto se levantou calmamente, e Lily acendeu a luz.

O que as duas meninas viram foi uma moça extremamente melancólica, de olhos azuis com um brilho vago, pele branca como a neve e de cabelos castanhos caindo pelo rosto.Prendendo o choro, as duas correram e a abraçaram-na.

-Hey, calma meninas ninguém morreu aqui por enquanto...

-Ah Nina.

-Gente...sério.

Lily e Anne olharam para a amiga e Nina as encarou seriamente.

-Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje ou há dois anos atrás.Tudo que aconteceu foi morto e enterrado.A morte levou...me ouviram?

-Mas Nina...

-Mas Nina nada.Acabou aqui.

Suspirando as duas concordaram.

-Podemos pelo menos fazer algo pra tentar animar esse seu espírito melancólico?

-Bom, podem... – a menina sorriu fracamente e Lily a puxou pela mão.

-Que tal um chocolate?

-Sorvete?

-E sei lá...filme romântico pra chorarmos feito bobas comendo?

Rindo as três foram para a sala se sentando.

Três horas haviam se passado e as três meninas haviam adormecido.Lily e Anne para tentar animar a amiga haviam colocado nos piores filmes clichês que conseguiram para anima-la, com direito a muita pipoca, choro emocionado, chocolate e um sorvete contrabandeado.

Lily havia dormido no sofá, Anne encolhida entre as almofadas e Nina no chão de barriga para cima e com o controle em suas mãos.A tv estava ligada e totalmente chamuscada, já que o filme havia terminado e os créditos já tinham terminado.

Três garotos subiam lentamente a escada do prédio sem ter a mínima idéia do que as meninas poderiam estar fazendo, abriram a porta lentamente e adentraram sem fazer barulho ao ver que elas haviam adormecido.Um maroto em especial, de cabelos castanhos, estava em pior estado com um corte no supercilho e com a boca cortada.O de olhos azuis estava com um corte na mão que estava enrolada na camiseta manchada de sangue e o de cabelos negros e totalmente desgrenhados estava com os óculos partidos e uma marca roxa no canto da boca.Ao verem as garotas apenas suspiraram aliviados por elas estarem bem.O que mais temiam era que os caras que haviam os atacado tivesse invadido apartamento e as machucado.

Remus aproximou-se de Nina e ficou a olhando por alguns instantes, pegou sua mão e lhe deu um beijo delicado.

-Não me deixe por favor...meu anjo.Sem você, eu não posso continuar...

James caminhou até Lily e carinhosamente a pegou no colo levando-a para o quarto, e repetindo o feito do amigo Sirius fez o mesmo com Anne.

Remus suspirou e se afastou da garota, colocou a mão na cabeça ainda inconformado com o que havia acontecido e sentiu o mundo girar quando uma voz fria e distante chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-O que aconteceu com vocês Lupin?

E se virando, deparou-se com quem menos queria ver acordada:**Nina Tonelli.**

N/a: É, eu sei vocês vão me matar (( se esconde)).Mas só pra deixar uma coisa bem clara: Os marotos não brigaram.Façam suas apostas, quem será que atacou Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter?Hu-hu-hu.Só ficarão sabendo no próximo capitulo de: Missão Impossível I!Não percam!Ah!E não reparem que o Remo virou Remus...mas é que eu não tava agüentando mais escrever Remo...tava me dando nos nervos.Quem gosta que me desculpe, mas eu prefiro os nomes no original.

**Enfim, sorry a demora para atualizar, e espero eu gostem deste cap o/.O próximo com muito mais emoções!**

**Lilys Riddle: iHIhaiHAIah Menina, a hora que eu li tua review eu comecei a rir como louca aqui.Mas eu fiquei super feliz de saber que você leu, mesmo escondida! ((olhos brilhando)) Fiquei orgulhosa!Até fiquei pensando em fazer uma personagem em sua homenagem por toda essa sua "Missão Impossível"...ihaiuhai pode acreditar!Mas eu agradeço de coração por você ter gostado e lido mesmo escondida viu?Beijos pra senhorita e espero que seus pais não tenho de pegado :x**

**Lika Slytherin: Por que a fic não ta tão engraçada como antes?Porque é o seguinte...Missão Impossível NÃO é só comédia, tem muitas coisas envolvidas...como o que aconteceu no passado das meninas, as brigas do James e da Lily, Anne e Sirius, Nina e Remus...então não é só cenas engraçadas.A maior parte é, mas não totalmente.E como eu sou indiscutivelmente adoradora de Dramas , aqui pega um pouco também.Action J/L ai, como todos esperavam ansiosamente \o/.Beijos moça.**

**Jehssik: IUAHiuahi verdade né?Eu queria bagunçar o cabelo do James daquele jeito...foi tão cutie! ((morrendo de inveja da Lily)) Cof cof, mas tudo bem já que eu não posso eu deixo a Lily u.u.O beijo rolou nesse cap moça, eu espero que tu tenha gostado viu?Obrigada por ler sempre!Beijos!**

**Lily Souma: Brigada Moça!Realmente.Eles são "O" casal perfeito!Obrigada por ler sempre!Beijos e espero que goste do cap!**

**TataEvans: Oláá o/.Curiosa?Você é curiosa?O.O então vai ser a primeira a me bater então? ((corre pra longe)) Meu Merlin, to ferrada.Obrigada moça!Espero que goste desse cap e não me mate!Beijos!**

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: Que bom que tu gostou do outro cap!Espero que goste deste também viu moça?Obrigada por ler!Beijos.**

**Lua Potter: iHAIah Olha que xique!James e Lily recebendo aplausos!A Lily mandou dizer que você é a garota mais exagerada que ela já viu, e o James disse que se não fosse comprometido ele te agradeceria de uma forma especial iuAHIAIa.Obrigada moça, eu faço o que posso com essas minhas idéias malucas!Espero que não me mate e eu goste desse cap viu?Beijos!**

**Ly Black: OLHA!Achei mais alguém que fala groselha o/.Eu e Lily não somos as únicas doidas YEY ((pulando)) do James, o Sirius exagerou também.Desde quando James Potter é um travesti?Pelo amor de Deus, no final da fic eu vou fazer o "Perolas de um cachorro".UIAHiuahIA A Nina tem um dom enigmático de adivinhação O.O vou pedir pra ela me dizer todas as respostas das minhas provas...((esperançosa)).Espero que goste desse cap moça!Beijos!**

**Vladius: Priiiiiiimo \o/.Nhá u.u demoro nada, mas é que eu não escrevo só fic né?xD eu respiro, morgo, estudo, durmo, falo com você, e faço outras coisas xDDD.E eu to respondendo senhor, to respondendo sem estresse honey, relaxa a estressada sou eu aqui e espero que tu não me mates!Beijos priminho preferido xD**

**Carol Lumos: Nhááá a Nina é um caso a parte.Lily e James idem ;D.E elas vão se acertar algum dia com Remus e Sirius...pode ter certeza.ALGUM DIA, não sei quando, mais vão ;D.IUAHuia olha que interesseira!Só gosta das minhas fics né? T.T.UIAHauihIAUa que casãããão meu!Eu sou privilegiada...lálálálálá ((se achando)).Espero que goste desse cap!Beijos moça!**

**Ah!Sabe que eu queria perguntar?Que vocês acham de Lily, James, Anne, Sirius, Remus e Nina aparecerem aqui comigo para responder reviews?Bom, digam o que acham...certo?**

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Beijos,**

**Má Evans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.8 – Chegou a hora do trabalho.**

_-O que aconteceu com vocês Lupin?_

_E se virando, deparou-se com quem menos queria ver acordada: **Nina Tonelli.**_

James que voltava do quarto teve a incrível vontade de parar ali mesmo e voltar vagarosamente para onde tinha vindo quando viu Nina acordada e encarando Remus friamente.

-Você também James, venha até aqui e me explique o que houve. – disse a garota apontando para o sofá – Vocês andaram brigando, não é?

-Na verdade o termo certo seria: sendo atacados. – Sirius saiu do quarto das garotas e fechou a porta com cuidado.Virou-se para Nina e a encarou seriamente – Sabe aqueles panacas que moram aqui do lado?

-Panacas?Os bonitinhos ? – Nina deu um sorrisinho e os marotos a metralharam com o olhar – Sei, o que tem?

-Eles nos atacaram enquanto subíamos a rua pra vir pra cá...

-Mas por quê?

-Segundo eles, por ter 'dado mancada' – respondeu Remus.Nina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E ai, o Sirius com suas pérolas, como sempre, disse que não tinha dado nada, que se eles eram gays e quisessem dar para alguém era só ir na esquina, porque a gente não era o tipo deles.

Nina gargalhou e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-No fim a gente caiu de porrada e deu tudo isso...

-Depois que eu digo que garotos são complicados...vocês discordam.

Os marotos resmungaram e Nina olhou para os três com um pouco de pena.

-Parece que vocês mais apanharam do que bateram.

-Puf, vai achando isso...eu dei uma voadora naquele viadinho que ele ficou no chão um tempão... – disse James convencido.

-E eu então?Dei um soco naquele idiota que ele só faltou cuspir os dentes! – Sirius cruzou os braços pomposamente e Nina prendeu o riso.

-Eu chutei a barriga do cara! – Remus disse animado.

-Ah fala sério, vou fingir que acredito.Se vocês continuarem a mentir desse jeito, juro que vou deixar vocês piores do que já estão.Agora digam a verdade, quem bateu mais?

-Nós, LOGICO! – Nina os olhou desconfiada e os marotos bufaram –Sério!Foi a gente, mas eles bateram um pouco também...

-Mas se nós estivéssemos com nossas varinhas...

-Ai, aqueles caras iriam ver como iam sofrer...

-Certo, certo – a garota caminhou até o armário próximo a TV, abriu a gaveta e seis varinhas apareceram.Pegando a menor de madeira polida, ela se virou e caminhou até James.

-Hum...você foi o que apanhou menos.Agora sim eu tenho certeza que você sobreviverá quando casar com a Lily... – James riu e Nina sorrindo pegou o óculos do maroto – _Óculos Reparo! _– o óculos de aros redondos rapidamente concertou-se e James, agradecendo, o colocou – Pra tirar esse roxo da sua boca é só com gelo.Abre ali a geladeira, põe o gelo no pano-de-prato e coloca na boca ok? – O maroto acentiu e logo depois foi caminhando para a cozinha.

-Não sabia que tínhamos uma enfermeira vinte e quatro horas no grupo... – disse Sirius divertido.Nina revirou os olhos.

-Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim meu querido Sirius. – a morena rebateu com um sorrisinho.

-Eu só não digo: "Posso descobrir", porque haveria uma loira que bateria em nós dois...e um certo maroto que ficaria decepcionado.

A garota não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.Pegou a mão de Sirius com cuidado e desenrolou-a da camiseta.

-Ui, como que te cortaram?

-Garrafa...

-Deve ter doido... – murmurou ela mordendo o lábio olhando para o corte – Juro que se fosse boa em lutas eu iria lá vingar vocês.Peçam para a Lily e Anne, a Lily tem uma direita que deixou o Malfoy até sem saber em que direção estava indo...e a Anne joga os tamancos de salto dela, que o carinha fica com um furo na testa.

Sirius riu, e Nina lembrou vagamente de um latido.Ela murmurou alguns feitiços e rapidamente o corte havia cicatrizado.

-Uau... – disse Sirius encarando a mão – Uau, não me deixa esquecer que quando eu me machucar pedir para você cuidar de mim...

-Não.Quem vai cuidar de você é a Anne...ela tem métodos muito melhores...- Nina deu um sorriso maroto e Sirius deu uma piscadela.

-Humm...vou me machucar pra provar isso.

Nina riu.

-Agora vai, coloca essa camisa pra lavar...se eu vê-la fora do cesto de roupa suja você vai apanhar.E não vai ficar só com um corte na mão, Black. – disse a garota em um tom cortante.

-Fiquei com medo, to indo...

A garota deu um sorriso triunfante e se virou para Remus.Definitivamente, ela pensou, ele está em pior estado.Deveria deixar ele assim.

-Se você quiser, eu posso me virar sozinho Nina...

A morena balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para espantar o pensamento e tentou ignorar o fato de que os dois estavam sozinhos na sala.

-Não.Eu faço, é só você ficar parado.

Novamente ela murmurou uns feitiços cicatrizantes e logo os cortes já haviam se fechado.Nem olhando para o maroto, ela deu as costas e guardou a varinha na gaveta.Quando ia se virar para entrar na cozinha, uma mão segurou seu pulso.

-A culpa de tudo isso ter acontecido é minha.

Ela não respondeu, nem o encarou.Focou o primeiro ponto fixo que encontrou e se concentrou em apenas respirar.

-Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas é demais pedir uma...segunda chance?

O silencio se instalou na sala como uma sombra.Remus tentava encontrar alguma forma de reparar seu erro, e achou que havia achado quando a garota se virou para encara-lo.

-As pessoas fazem suas escolhas. – disse ela suavemente – Se fazem a escolha certa, não se arrependem.Mas se fazem, ficam com o peso da dor de não terem pelo menos tentado.Eu tentei, Remus.E você sabe disso.Ninguém poderá dizer que eu não fui compreensiva e paciente.Só que hoje eu vi que você fez uma escolha, e eu não fazia parte dela.

Remus desviou o olhar quando os dois olhos azuis fixaram-se no seu.

-Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, mas se sua escolha foi essa, será assim e não irá mudar.

Nina soltou-se de Remus, e deixando-o sozinho, entrou na cozinha.

O sol brilhava radiante.O céu azul refletia-se no vidro dos carros que passavam apressados pelas ruas da grande e movimentada Londres.As pessoas passavam cumprimentando uma as outras e algumas crianças fugiam de suas babás na pequena pracinha que havia perto do prédio Green Season onde no momento, no apartamento 32, estavam hospedados seis jovens de dezessete anos adormecidos.Ou não _tão_ adormecidos assim...

-Quem é que foi o estrupício que esqueceu de fechar a droga dessa janela? – resmungou Lily puxando o lençol para cima da cabeça, para se esconder da repentina claridade que a acordou.

-Ora, minha querida Lily, bom dia para você também.

-Sabia.Tinha que ser o Potter...

James riu bagunçando os cabelos.

-Meu lírio, acostume-se a acordar neste horário, pois quando voltarmos a Hogwarts daqui a quinze dias, se você não quiser perder o primeiro tempo...vai precisar acordar nele.

-Desde quando você se importa se eu for perder aula? – perguntou a ruiva surpresa se sentando na cama e encarando o maroto.

-Pensei que era obvio.Se você perder aula, de quem eu vou copiar as anotações?O Aluado me empresta á seis anos, ta na hora de mudar...você é uma boa candidata. – respondeu James sorrindo marotamente.

-POTTER!

-Eu só não falo um palavrão porque não estou autorizada, e antes que você bata no James, Lily, observe que ele está com um roxo no canto da boca do lado esquerdo.

-Valeu Nina – disse James sorridente quando viu que a ruiva o olhou assustada.

-O que houve James?

-Você não sabe Lily, eu fui atrás do Aluado...ai tinha uma velhinha atravessando a rua e um carinha mal-encarado roubou a bolsa dela, e ia agredi-la se eu não chegasse!Você acredita?Ai eu fui pra porrada com ele e acabei com esse roxo...

-Sério James? – a ruiva o encarou preocupada e o maroto fez biquinho.

-Sério Lily.To com uma dor nas costas...o cara me deu um chute bem aqui sabe?

-Lily, deixa de ser lerda.Desde quando o James vai salvar uma velhinha?O amor te deixou cega foi? – Anne jogou o travesseiro na garota que tentou desviar, mas foi atingida na cabeça – Que aconteceu de verdade Nina?

-Aqueles bonitinhos que a gente conheceu na escada pegaram os meninos de pau.

-O QUE?

-É. – Nina fez um gesto de descaso e se despreguiçou – Eles chegaram todo arrebentados aqui em casa, mas eu já os concertei.

-Velhinha né Potter? – disse Lily perigosamente.

-Meu Lírio, eu só estava tentando deixar você orgulhosa de mim! – James deu um sorrisinho amarelo e deu um passo para trás – Não fique brava.

-Quem disse que eu vou ficar brava? – Lily ergueu a sobrancelha direita e caminhou até o maroto calmamente.

-Você não vai ficar brava? – perguntou James confuso.

-Não, só vou...me divertir. – a ruiva puxou o maroto pela cintura e começou freneticamente a fazer cócegas nele.James rapidamente começou a rir descontrolado, e Nina e Anne ficaram atônitas ao verem a cena.

-Quem é que salvou a velhinha?

-Ah...hahahaha...Lily...hahaha...para...hahahaha...

-O que eu ganho em troca?

-hahaha...eu...hahaha...

Lily revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho.

-Só você?

-Caham... – Sirius pigarreou para ser percebido e corando violentamente Lily cessou as cócegas em James. – Desculpa atrapalhar o momento de diversão do casal, mas eu vim chamá-los para começarmos o nosso relatório para o professor.

Totalmente sem jeito a ruiva, seguida por Anne e Nina que estavam com sorrisinhos marotos e James com um sorriso mais do que animado, seguiu para a sala.

-Bom Dia!

-Só se for pra você Remus...

Remus piscou várias vezes e puxou Sirius pela blusa o encarando.

-Posso saber o que você fez com a Lily, Almofadinhas? – cochichou confuso.

-Eu?Eu não fiz nada.Ela ficou mal-humorada porque atrapalhei o momento totalmente romântico dela e do Pontas.

-Hum... – o maroto voltou ao normal e deu um sorrisinho compreensivo para a ruiva – Não se preocupe Lily...mais tarde você e o James vão poder curtir um momento a sós...

O maroto nem havia terminado de dizer a frase e a ruiva já tinha atirado o livro mais próximo em direção a ele.A sala explodiu em risadas.

-Certo, certo. Meu lírio, não fique tão brava assim! – James lhe deu um olhar carinhoso – Não ligue pra esses dois babacas, estão com ciúmes de eu ter uma namorada tão perfeita.

Sirius e Remus fizeram simulação de vomito, Anne e Nina os olharam irritadas.

-Tá. – respondeu Lily corada.

-Já acabou a sessão gosmenta de amor perfeito?

-Sirius!

-Ai ai Anne, não me belisca!

Revirando os olhos com um sorriso Lily se sentou no sofá em frente à mesinha de centro onde havia vários pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros.

-Vamos começar logo com isso, sim?

-Certo.

Os marotos e Nina se sentaram e Lily pegou uma pena girando-a entre os dedos.

-Quem quer começar?

Os cinco se entreolharam e depois encararam a ruiva.

-Sabe Lily, a gente não se importaria nem um pouco se uma pessoa tão brilhante como você começasse...

-Você escreve tão bem...

-É tão aplicada!

-É monitora!

-Namorada perfeita...

-A gente cede esse favor pra você.Pode começar.

Eles sorriam angelicalmente e a ruiva resmungou.

-Tenho outra escolha?

-Você sabe que não Lily. – respondeu Nina sorridente.A ruiva lhe metralhou com o olhar.

-Certo.Mas antes vamos fazer a recapitulação dos fatos, okay?

-Tá.Pede pra autora.

-Pra quem?

-Pra autora.A menina doida que ta escrevendo essas loucuras com a gente.- disse Remus apontando pra cima.

-_O que foi que você disse Remus Lupin?_- uma voz fria e cortante ecoou pela sala e os seis encolheram.

-Eu não disse nada!

-_Engraçado, ouvi você me chamar de doida agora há pouco!Estou com problema de audição é?_

Nina olhou para Anne e Lily confusa. James percebendo puxou as três garotas.

-Essa voz é da aquela-que-não-se-deve-nomear.-disse baixinho.

-Quem?-perguntaram as três.

-_Eu._

As três garotas deram um pulo quando uma fumacinha envolveu a sala e com um estalo uma garota não muito alta, ruiva com uma franjinha na testa e óculos quadrados emoldurando olhos cinzas, apareceu com vários papeis na mão e com uma roupa preta.

Os marotos se entreolharam e as meninas arregalaram os olhos.

-_Certo, eu posso ser feia, mas pelo amor dos Deuses parem de olhar assim pra mim se não quiserem que o prédio tenha um incêndio e vocês morram. _–disse a garota ameaçadoramente – _Não.Pensando bem eu não posso fazer isso porque senão o Harry não existiria e a J.k era capaz de me processar e eu ser presa..._

-Quem é Harry? – perguntou Anne confusa.

_-Droga.Falei demais.Harry é um papagaio._

-E que um papagaio tem a ver com a gente morrer? – questionou Remus.

_-Absolutamente nada, Remus.Eu devaneei demais._

-Agora eu quero saber quem é Harry. –disse Sirius se aproximando da garota.Ela olhou para cima, já que ele era uma girafa perto dela.

_-Você não quer nada.Eu só vim aqui pra passar a recapitulação dos capítulos e não pra responder perguntas filosóficas e sem explicações como essa.- _disse rapidamente.

-Nossa.Você é doidinha autora... – comentou James rindo.A autora sorriu boba.

_-Lily, minha querida, você me autoriza abraçar o James?_

Lily arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Claro...

A autora literalmente se pendurou no pescoço do maroto.

_-A Jamie, se você não fosse da Lily...eu juro que te levaria pra casa!_-como se recobrasse a consciência, ela soltou o maroto e pigarreou corando – _Então, como eu ia dizendo...a recapitulação._

James piscou varias vezes, Sirius riu alto e Remus deu uma risadinha.

-Agora eu entendo o porquê de as meninas serem tão doidas.

Lily, Anne, Nina e a autora os metralharam com o olhar.

-_Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.E pode deixar meninas que nos próximos capítulos vocês de vingam disso, afinal eu sei o ponto fraco dos três. – _a baixinha arrumou os óculos que haviam ido parar na ponta do nariz e atirou os papeis na mão de Lily – _Faz o seguinte, ta ai o que precisa pro trabalho de vocês, vou dar um desconto.Afinal vocês estão num tipo de 'trabalho/férias' que aquele professor doido fez questão de dar, então fica por isso mesmo.Vou embora porque nem era pra eu ter aparecido por aqui._

-Poxa eu ainda quero saber a historia do papagaio Harry...

A autora revirou os olhos.

-Faz assim Remus, quando você for dar aulas em Hogwarts...você vai conhecer o papagaio Harry.

-Eu vou dar aulas em Hogwarts? – disse o maroto arregalando os olhos.

-DROGA!Eu vou embora antes que eu diga mais alguma coisa importante como o Sirius ser gay mais pra frente.

-O QUE?

As meninas, Remus e James gargalharam.

-Tô brincando Sirius.Fica tranqüilo você é muito HOMEM.Agora deixa eu ir...beijo beijo.

E com um estalo a garota desapareceu deixando pra trás um Sirius emburrado.

-Ela é doida!

-Eu sei, mas pelo menos fez o nosso trabalho.

-Mas eu estou achando uma coisa estranha...

-O que Remus?

-Se ela fez o nosso trabalho, é porque vai aprontar alguma.

O silencio reinou na sala.

-Ela já fez a gente ficar preso em uma lareira. – disse James sobriamente.

-Já fez o nosso apartamento ser um lixo, a gente apanhar e um cara trouxa perseguir a gente. – continuou Sirius.

-E também já fez a gente passar 'O' mico por causa de coisas pervertidas... – comentou Anne.

-O que será a próxima coisa?

Um alarme alto e estridente ecoou pelo prédio.Os seis se sobressaltaram.

-Que barulho é esse?

-FOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOO! – berrou uma voz lá fora.

Remus ficou pálido.

-É o alarme de incêndio!

E ficando assustados eles ouviram uma risada maligna no fundo.

-Eu...eu..pensei que ela estava brincando sobre o bagulho do incêndio.

-É, eu também!

-Ahhhhhhh!

E abrindo a porta com um estrondo, eles saíram correndo pelas escadas.

**N/A: Nossa, faz dois meses mais ou menos que eu não atualizo não é?O.o.Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x.x.Falta de tempo é uma droga, e se combinado com preguiça fica pior ainda.**

**Esse capítulo, eu dedico a Bia e a Quel que são as garotas mais legais que eu já conheci, que leram minhas fics e gostaram.Meninas obrigada por TUDO MESMO.Espero que gostem desse cap ta? XD**

**Jehssik: aiheauie tadinho do Remus, ele se prejudica!A Anne e o Sirius vão ficar logo logo.AIUHUIEHAUIE.Eu sou mó dramática, ai sabe aquelas fases de 'dor no cotovelo'?Ai sai esses caps assim...melancólicos xD.Demorei pra atualizar, mas espero que goste desse cap!**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Acha Flavinha, não tem problema não!aiHEUIAHEI Brigada menina!Esses elogios vindo de uma das minhas escritoras favoritas de fics é muito gratificante pra mim!Demorei pra atualizar, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas espero que goste desse cap! **

**July-beiro: Acertouuuuu menina!Demorei pra atulizar, mas espero que goste do cap!**

**Lilys Riddle: AEOIHAuiehaiue.Nossa!Você é doidinha igual eu menina.Nossa Senhora, eu odeio tb quando me interrompem quando eu estou lendo ou escrevendo fics...é um saco.Perde todo o 'brilho' da cena né?IAHEIA XD.O Remus, é um caso sééério.Quem sabe no milênio que vem ele acorda pra vida?Nossa, exagerei.Tadinho :.E tu acertou quem foi!uhuhuhu andou tendo aulas de adivinhação com a Nina é? XD auiehaiuehie.Demorei pra atualizar, mas espero que tu goste do cap!**

**Sir Andrew Stepking: Nossa, não posso deixar de comentar de como o seu nome é chique, Sir xDDD. Aiehaiuehaiue a Lily é uma santinha enrustida!Se tu for ver, ate as freiras (se o padre é bonito) ficam meio 'alvoroçadas' de ajudar na missa :x uiaheiauhiae.Ninguém é santa não, muito menos a dona Lily!A Lily sabe, a Nina não.Vai ser no sumiço do Remus do apartamento que a Nina vai sacar que ele é lobisomem...aiHEUIAHEUIAHEUIAheiaE O Tom Cruise?Nossa, que chique.Eu queria apanhar do Tom Cruise.AIHAUIHEIAHE Nossa, ignore o que eu disse.Mas foi os carinhas do prédio, o tiozinho do carro ainda vai aparecer...mas não foi dessa vez xD; Passo na sua fic sim Sir.Obrigada por ter lido!**

**Bom, é só isso pupilinhos! ( minha professora de geografia que diz isso, mas ignorem).**

**Beijos,**

**Má Evans.**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A¹: Antes de começar este capítulo, eu quero dedica-lo a uma pessoinha MUITO especial pra mim que fez aniversário há pouco tempo e que como eu tava longe não deu nem pra eu desejar felicidades i.i.Primo, meu querido priminho Vlad, eu quero que tu saibas que tu é muito importante pra mim, que eu nunca vou esquecer as nossas palhaçadas, as nossas horas do skype, de como a gente se conheceu XD (lembra da minha Pm anormalmente doida? ) , de tudo que já fizemos juntos que marcaram a nossa amizade o/.Espero que com esses teus 18 aninhos que tu tomes juízo ( cof cof o que eu acho difícil :x) e que tu aches a mulher certa pra ti o, eu ainda vou ser madrinha do seu casamento feliz (se você quiser OBEVEÔ XD) e vou ver vários mini-Vlad's correndo e te dando muito trabalho.Mas pensa que assim poderemos criar uma facção que dominará o Universo ò.ó. spoksposkpoks :x esquece o que eu disse.Sério Vlad, você sabe que eu te amo e que vou sempre estar aqui quando ti precisar e desculpa por eu ser tão chata as vezes (as vezes? ô.o).Parabéns, mesmo que atrasado.E o que eu prometi ta cumprido o/

Bom, mas vaaaamos ao capitulo nove cheio de confusõõões de Missão Impossíveeeel I ((sorriso de propaganda de pasta de dente))

_**Cap.9 – A Vingança Poderosa de uma pessoa mais Poderosa ainda (cof cof)**_

**E abrindo a porta com um estrondo, eles saíram correndo pelas escadas.**

Eles não sabiam ao certo de onde vinha aquele alarme, e muito menos de quem tinha sido o berro apavorado gritando fogo.Só sabiam que estavam correndo escada a baixo e tropeçando nos degraus que pareciam nunca acabar.

James em um gesto rápido puxou Lily pela cintura e colocou-a nos ombros.Por um sombrio momento pensou que se pudesse escolher entre a sua vida e a da ruiva, obviamente escolheria a dela e se sacrificaria pelo grupo.

-James que coloca no chão!

-Não Lily, eu vou te salvar, não me importo comigo, me importo contigo! – berrou o maroto dramático enquanto o grupo seguia por um corredor.Eles haviam mudado de percurso tentando desviar do 'fogo imaginário' que poderia estar no corredor das escadarias principais do prédio.

-Eu sei que este não é o momento próprio para isso, mas me lembrei de uma cena do Titanic ao ver o James falar assim- murmurou Nina tropeçando e segurando em Anne – Você não acha?

-E eu vou lá pensar em filmes trouxas com o prédio pegando fogo enquanto eu vou morrer queimada sem direito a ser enterrada com roupas de marca e maquiada? – berrou Anne histérica puxando Nina para correrem mais rápido – SEM FALAR que eu vou morrer com dezessete anos, um desperdício!

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam meio arfantes ouvindo a gritaria das duas garotas.

-Você acredita nisso Aluado?A gente morrendo e a Annelise pensando em morrer maquiada e com roupas de Grife! – disse o maroto indignado virando no corredor, sendo seguido pelo grupo.

-Foi a garota que você resolveu gostar, oras.

-Vocês não acham estranho, a gente aqui correndo feitos idiotas e nenhum morador estar berrando e nem nos seguindo?Sem falar em uma garota que esta parada lá no fim do corredor com uma cara, que digamos que diz claramente: "vocês são uns panacas" – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Lily interrompendo qualquer discussão que iria começar.James ajeitou a garota no ombro, e ruiva soltou um resmungo incomodado.

O grupo parou abruptamente de andar.James colocou Lily no chão, e eles ficaram olhando a garota do final do corredor que estava parada e segurando uma boneca, mas não era uma criança.Era uma jovem de nariz arrebitado e olhos negros expressivos.

-Mas eu to sentindo um cheiro de queimado, sem brincar. –comentou Nina com a testa franzida.Lily revirou os olhos.

-Só se for dos seus miolos, de tanto pensar Melina.- zombou Anne sarcástica recebendo um olhar mortal da morena.

-É realmente a gente não viu fogo algum... – concluiu Remus pensativo – Talvez seja só um treinamento. – Todos olharam para o maroto com ceticismo.

-Ou Talvez seja a autora querendo fazer a gente de babaca de novo! – resmungou Sirius que **'misteriosamente'** levou um tapa invisível na cabeça. – Aiê!

-Mas mudando de assunto rapidamente – James interrompeu com uma cara estranhamente, e que chegava a ser assustadora, séria. – Esta menina me lembra uma coisa...

-O que? – perguntaram em uníssono.

-A menina do corredor...

-Oh!Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, Pontas?

-Ora, cala a boca Almofadinhas! – rebateu James com azedume – É sério isso!Tem uma foto ai, que mostra o espírito de uma menina segurando uma boneca em um corredor, e dizem que quem a vê nunca mais sobrevive...

Os cinco fecharam os olhos e James bateu na testa.

-Vocês já olharam né pessoas, o que vai adiantar fechar os olhos agora?

Resmungando e abrindo os olhos novamente o grupo se entreolhou.

-Mas e agora?

-E agora o que?

-Como nós vamos fazer?Esperar a menininha nos matar, ou fugirmos?

-Não seria melhor conversar com ela? –disse Remus timidamente.

-Oh claro, ai iríamos dizer: 'Olá menininha, você é tão bonita, será que você poderia nos liberar dessa vez e nos deixar vivos?Eu sei que o seu trabalho é ser um espírito agourento e malvado, mas nos libera vai?' –respondeu James irônico.Lily lhe deu um tapa no braço e o maroto ficou emburrado.

-Não, Potter.Quem sabe ela não é apenas uma garota normal?

A garota misteriosa da boneca começou a rir descontrolada e James com as sobrancelhas erguidas encarou Lily.

-Aham, esta é uma garota realmente normal Lily.

Nina abafou uma risadinha.

-Bom, mas se você quer conversar com ela Remus, vá lá...não iremos impedir você. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto e Remus o olhou atravessado.

-Não é porquê eu dei a idéia, que eu tenho obrigação de executa-la, Almofadinhas.

-Ora, até quando vocês vão ficar ai conversando como se eu não estivesse aqui heim? – disse a menina irritada.

Os seis arregalaram os olhos e ficaram em silêncio.

-Oras!Eu to falando com vocês!

-Vai lá Aluado!

-Eu?

-É, você...vai, vai, vai.

-Sabe –disse a menina dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha – eu não me incomodaria de você vir até aqui não viu Remus.

James e Sirius morderam a mão pra tentar abafar as risadas.Nina estreitou os olhos furiosamente na direção da garota e Lily e a Anne arquearam as sobrancelhas.

Remus corou sem jeito, e tomando uma coragem que sabe-se lá de onde, caminhou em passos decididos até a garota.Ela era baixinha, tinha cabelos compridos negros um palmo a baixo dos ombros e o nariz irremediavelmente arrebitado.Remus, não pode reparar que para um espírito ela era bem bonitinha.

-Te levaria comigo para o submundo sabia?Você sempre foi meu maroto preferido e o mais fofo.

O maroto corou mais ainda e pode-se ouvir claramente uma exclamação irritada de Nina.

-Mas não posso.A pessoa que me fez vir até aqui só queria que eu fizesse uma coisa e eu só poderei cumpri-la. – a garota deu um sorriso maroto e abraçou Remus – Mas isso não significa que eu não possa—

-Olha aqui sua menininha do subúrbio submundial larga o Lupin antes que eu resolva exorcizar você! – Nina totalmente irritada puxou Remus e postou-se na frente dele – Não é um espírito mal feito como você que vai tirar esse maroto de mim não!Ele pode não ser meu, mas eu lutei muito pra pelo menos conseguir a atenção dele e não vai ser uma espiritinha como você que vai ser atirada desse jeito e vai leva-lo embora!

A garota cerrou os dentes e ficou na ponta dos pés para encarar desafiadoramente Nina.

-Olha aqui sua humana com nome de remédio pra gastrite você—

_-Ora mas cala a boca as duas, mas que coisa mais horrível ficar dando barraco no meio de um corredor!_ –disse uma voz cansada, e com um estalo novamente a autora baixinha, ruiva de franjinha e com óculos na ponta do nariz apareceu – _Eu mandei você aqui por um motivo Lilys espero que você cumpra-o antes que eu desista de te dar alguma chance!_

Sirius, James, Lily e Anne só olharam para a cena perplexos.Remus não sabia onde se enfiar.

-Eu sei Mááá, eu já vou fazer...eu só queria um abracinho do Remus! – resmungou a garota.

-_Ótimo já conseguiu.Agora vai._

-Desculpe interromper vossa senhoria autoral – disse James extremamente confuso – mas...quem é essa garota e o que ela tem que fazer?

_-Não tem problema me interromper caro James, você esta autorizado.A garota é uma chapa minha e o que ela vai fazer você vai ver..._

-...agora.

A garota com um sorriso maroto bateu palmas e com um GRANDE estalo um bicho papão de materializou em forma de bicho horrendo que soltava fogo pelas ventas e tinha olhos vermelhos e um grito os seis apagaram.

-Minha cabeça ta doendo... – gemeu Anne de olhos fechados e sentindo estar deitada em algo anormalmente gelado, conhecido como chão.

-CADE O BICHO?

James que estava desacordado, com o berro de Sirius deu um salto e ficou de pé respirando rapidamente, procurando pelo bicho que obviamente já tinha ido embora.

Lily deu um gritinho agudo e se encolheu entre as almofadas do sofá, sabia que elas não iriam lhe proteger, mas pelo menos iriam...conforta-la.Vendo que estavam protegidos novamente e estavam em casa não perdeu a oportunidade de lançar a almofada 'protetora' na cara de Sirius irritada.

Nina apenas manteu-se de olhos fechados e xingando mentalmente de todos os nomes possíveis e impossíveis a maldita fantasma que dera em cima de Remus.Estava pouco se lixando pro bicho, só tinha desmaiado pelo susto mesmo...(cof cof)

Remus apenas se sobressaltou e arregalou os olhos.Vendo que estavam em casa, respirou profundamente e se jogou no chão.

-E mais uma vez fomos pegos pela autora, isto está se tornando cansativo. – disse o maroto massageando a tempora.

Alguém bateu a porta e mais uma vez todos se assustaram.

-Sinceramente gente, não precisa ficar desse jeito não vai acontecer nada mais ruim não é? – disse Nina mal-humorada.

Lily a olhou sem realmente acreditar nas palavras da amiga.

-Tem uma frase que é muito verdadeira: Se algo tem chance de dar errado, dará.

James bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Mas sejamos otimistas uma vez não? – e caminhando até a porta a abriu cauteloso – Quem é?

-O zelador do prédio. – respondeu uma voz grossa e gutural – Vim entregar um convite.

-Um convite? – James ficou um pouco confuso e olhou para o restante do grupo que se levantou animado para ver do que se tratava.

-Sim.Um convite. – o carinha de bigode entregou um papel e sem mais nada a dizer saiu.

-Convite de que James?

-Hum... – o maroto observou o folhetinho e deu um sorriso extremamente maroto – para uma festa?

-FESTA? – gritou Sirius com os olhos brilhando de excitação – Que maravilha! Finalmente...algo bom está acontecendo neste mês de urucubaca!

O trio de garotas suspiraram aliviadas, pelo menos não era nada ruim.E uma festa viriam bem a calhar.

-Sabe o que isso significa, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James maroto.

-Sei! Mas responde você Aluado!

Remus esfregou uma mão na outra e abraçando os amigos pelos ombros disse (ou melhor, berrou):

-É HORA DOS MAROTOS ARRASAREM!

Mal sabiam eles o que uma festa iria causar...

**N/A²: Não demorei tanto pra postaaaar weeeeeeee .E ah só uma dica: A festa vai ser meio diferenteee huhu vai ser ótimo o cap 10 uns dos melhores.Vai ser até melhor de quando eles cariam na lareira XDD**

**Lilys Riddle: Amigaaa sabe quem é a menina fantasma sabe sabe sabe? É você iahsuiashauishais eu prometi, ta cumprido XD, espero que tenha gostado da nossa vingança de dupra de dois aiuuahei XD.Te adoro viu?Você é moça mais fofa que eu já vi! XD.Beijooooo XD**

**Sir Andrew Stepking****: AHHHHHH entendiiiiii! Age of empires 3 é muiiito massa eu adooouro xD, mas ficou super legal o Sir, eu gostei...realmente.aiheauieh o incêndio...bom o incêndio é difícil XD leia o cap (quando tu ler a resposta já vai ter lido mas tudo bem o.O) espero que tenha gostado e tal XD.Opa eu queria ser salva de um incêndio pelo Tom Cruise wow ( sonha e se bate) chega Marina, chega x.x.Bejooo pra ti Sir o, espero que goste!**

**Jehssik: iaHEUIAhe Caraaaa só de imaginar UM abraço do James já não dá aquela felicidade instantânea e forma uma possinha de baba em baixo da nossa boca? .iuahuiaehaUI Eles vão ter sim, apesar de eles viverem nesse drama mexicano eles se acertam sim.Eu TAMBÉM AMO casaizinhos problemáticos, Lily e James é só uma conseqüência XD.Nossa O.O é a fic realmente termina quando eles voltam pra Hogwarts, mas isso não signifique...que ela realmente termine ai...repare no nome da fic e reflita sobre o que eu estou falando XD.Brigada por gostar da fic viu senhorita? Gostei muito da sua review gigantezona!Eu amo reviews gigantes (sonha).Beijooo pra ti menina!Espero que goste do cap!o/**

**Ly Black: aHEUIaheuiHI Padre Kevedo?Tava tão forte assim moça?Olooooko o James (meu pc XD) as vezes das um pipocos aqui também, mas nada de que uns tapas 'carinhosos' não ajudem ele õ/.aiUHEUIAHEUI Eu brotei na fic como um salgueiro lutador para machucar os marotos! (nossa que podre xDDD) Mas que bom que tu gostou viuuu?Espero que gosteee desse cap também!Beijoooo.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Aiheuiaehi só falta não!Foi alarme falso XD.Que bom que gostou do outro cap!Espero que goste desse tambééém! Beijoo mocinha que que me chamou de baby e eu me senti o porquinho do filme aIHEIUAHEIUAHiue XDDDD**

**Luuh Potter: Auiehuaiehiau sim! Eu sou demais, Eu abracei o James /o/ hul! Que booom que tu gostou do cap viu menina? A Nina é tadinha mesmo, mas eles vão se resolver no final das contas xD.Queria Sirius e Anne?Próximo cap uma action boa XD.Que bom que tu gosta da minha fic eu fico REALMENTE mto feliiiz.Beijoooo!**

**July-Ribeiro: Que bom que tu gostou do cap!Espero que goste desse tb menina.Beijooo.**

**Fini Fleton: Rááá! Já reparou no meu nick? "Má Evans" eu sou Má entendeu? XD (Hul, péssimo trocadilho Marina ¬¬').Mas que booom que tu gostou do caaaaap senhritaaaa \o/ espero que goste desse também.E só uma coisa: O Tom é lindo né? Queria casar com ele (to dizendo isso por causa do Felton do teu nome XD) .Beijooo pra ti moça!**

**Linah Black: Huuul continuei! E esqpero que goste deste cap senhorita! Beijooo.**

**Lika Slytherin: IAUHEAUIEH Eu sou crueeel XDDD.Espero que goste desse caap tb moça, e não se preocupe não demorarei mais para atualizar não!Beijoooo.**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: Oláá tudo bem e a senhora? XD. Posso saber pq nunca deixou review? ¬¬ Ah maaaas eu vou puxar sua orelha menina! Que coisa mais feia de se fazer ! u.ú.Realmente, antes tarde do que nuuunca XD. Nossa O.O Eu fico muito feliz de saber que minha fic é uma das suas preferidas e que tu ama ela \o/ só por isso eu te perdôo por não ter comentado dês do inicio xD. Aheiuaheiua o strip foi tuuuudo!Mas espero que goste desse cap também!E vê se deixa review de novo heim?Senão eu vou lá atrás de ti ¬¬.heiuaheia beijooo moça!**

**Booom queria dizer que estou orgulhosa de vocês meninas e de você também Sir XD.Vocês estão deixando reviews lindas e gigantes e eu amo isso! Totalmente!Se vocês continuarem assim prometo que a fic terá um epílogo com o make off da fic aiehaiueha XD.Brigadão mesmo gente o/**

**Beijos pra todo mundo o/**

**Má Evans.**

-


	10. Chapter 10

**ntCap10 – A Festa cor do arco-íres.**

-Certo...estou em dúvida.Uso esse vestido roxo, o vermelho, o preto, o azul ou o verde?

Nina ergueu as sobrancelhas o mais alto que conseguiu enquanto distraidamente olhava para suas roupas dentro do guarda-roupa.

-Anne, lembra quando eu disse que sua mala tinha um dinossauro dentro?Eu estava mentindo...tinha uma grife...

Lily sorriu observando a loira que acabara de revirar os olhos.

-Eu acho que você deveria usar o roxo...te dá um destaque. – respondeu a ruiva calmamente.

-Obrigada Lily. – Anne atirou o vestido roxo na cama e colocou as mãos na cintura – E vocês meninas?O que vão usar?Hoje...é 'a' noite sabem...

Lily corou levemente e Nina bufou.

-Sabe...eu não sei o que vestir, e eu queria...

-...impressionar o James – completou Anne - Certo...deixa eu ver o que posso fazer...

**-**Lily cuidado...você é uma garota direita, a Anne vai te deixar com a aparência de uma dançarina de Can-Can¹.

Anne olhou feio para Nina e Lily apenas deu um sorrisinho.

-Olha aqui Melina, eu sei muito bem como deixar a Lily bonita!Quanto a você eu já não sei...seu guarda-roupa ta parecendo com a da minha avó...e ela tem cento e um anos.

Nina soltou um bufo irritado e se jogou na cama.

-E o que você quer que eu faça?Vá pelada?

-Não...peça minha ajuda. – rebateu a loira com um sorriso cínico – Eu te ajudaria.

-Eu não preciso de você...

Lily contou até dez mentalmente e observando a janela com uma incrível curiosidade fingiu que não estava ouvindo as amigas.

-Precisa sim...você está pensando em ir com aquela sua saia verde-limão e sua blusa vermelha não é? – continuou cinicamente – Eu te conheço desde quando você fez meu cabelo estragar no trem para o primeiro ano.

**-**Meu Merlim...se eu soubesse que me traria tantos problemas estragar o cabelo de uma patty eu tinha ficado quietinha na cabine.

Lily gargalhou e chamou a atenção das duas amigas.Nina vendo Lily gargalhar daquela forma enquanto Anne tinha uma feição emburrada a fez lembrar de uma cena...

Ínicio Flashback 

Uma garotinha estava sentada inquieta na cabine.Tinha grandes olhos azuis e profundos e cabelinhos castanhos que caiam graciosamente pelos ombros.Quem a olhasse veria uma anjinha, mas a garota estava longe de ser isso.

_Sem paciência, a garotinha, pegou uma garrafa de água que estava ao seu lado e abriu a porta da cabine com força.Nem percebeu que vinha uma garotinha loira em sua direção se olhando no espelho e tentou abrir a tampinha sem sucesso, quando finalmente conseguira...com um baque caiu no chão virando toda a água em cima da garota que soltara um berro._

_-MEU CABELO!_

_-MINHA ÁGUA!_

_Uma certa ruivinha que passava por ali resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo e vendo a cena prendeu o riso.Uma loirinha apontava para o cabelo emburrada e uma moreninha estava enfezada apontando para a garrafinha de água.A mesma havia parado no cabelo da loira a encharcando._

_-Por que você não olha por onde anda? – bradou a loira irritada._

_-Por que você não para de se olhar no espelho e presta atenção nos outros?_

_As duas se encararam se medindo e logo depois reviraram os olhos._

_-Tinha que ser uma patty viu?_

_-Tinha que ser uma hippie!_

_Lily gargalhou e logo depois tapou a boca com a mão.Anne e Nina a encararam com as sobrancelhas erguidas._

_-O que foi? – disseram juntas._

_-Vocês...-respondeu a ruiva – Sabe que quem muito briga se gosta?_

_-EU?Gostar de uma Hippie?_

_-E eu de uma patty?_

_-NUNCA!_

_Lily riu de novo._

_-Deixa isso pra lá...qual o nome de vocês?_

_-Annelise Delacour –respondeu a loira empinando o nariz._

_-Melina Tonelli...mas me chame de Nina. – disse a morena fazendo uma careta._

_Anne e Lily se entreolharam e fizeram um acordo mutuo de não comentar a suas respectivas opiniões sobre o nome da menina._

_-Eu me chamo Lily Evans...venham sentar na minha cabine...está vazia._

_Anne e Nina se entreolharam e balançando a cabeça positivamente se levantaram e foram para a cabine com a ruiva._

Fim Do FlashBack 

As três se encontravam com o mesmo sorrisinho nos lábios.Nina olhou para Anne e se levantando deu um suspiro.

-Tá bom vai, me ajuda Anne?

Lily sorriu quando viu Anne surpresa.

-Sério Nina?

-Hunrum...me ajuda?

Os olhos da loira brilharam.

-MAS É CLARO que eu ajudo Nina!

E com uma animação fora do comum as duas começaram a opinar sobre possíveis roupas que a morena poderia usar.

Lily sentou-se na cama as olhando carinhosamente.O que teria sido de si até agora sem aquelas duas briguentas?Talvez nem com James estaria...

-Pera ai!Eu posso opinar também né? – disse com uma carinha pidona.

Nina e Anne sorriram radiantes.

-Claro que pode Li, vem cá!

E muitos risos as meninas resolveram o que vestiriam lembrando de todas as suas traquinagens juntas.

¬.¬

-ALMOFADINHAS, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ MORREU AFOGADO NO CHUVEIRO, CARA? – berrou James irritado esmurrando a porta do banheiro.Sirius estava lá fazia 45 minutos contadinhos por Remus que estava sentado no sofá entediado.

-Não morri não! – respondeu a voz abafada de Sirius – Eu já to saindo cervinho...não vai baixar o espírito Biba agora né?Nem vai morrer se me ver de toalha?

James bufou irritado.

-CALA A BOCA SIRIUS!Sai logo daí que eu quero tomar banho também!

A porta se abriu e um Sirius só de toalha enrolada na cintura, exibindo seu peitoral definido de cabelos molhados, apareceu com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso tudo é nervosismo por causa da Lily, Pontas?

-Quem disse que eu estou nervoso? – disse James passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu só quero me arrumar...

-Certo, certo...pode ir cervinho.

James rapidamente entrou no banheiro e Sirius sorrindo de uma forma quase maníaca caminhou até a porta fechada das garotas.

-Sirius, se eu perguntar o que você esta fazendo você me responderia? –Remus coçou os olhos e deu um bocejo entediado observando o amigo.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas bateu na porta das garotas levemente e cruzou os braços com uma expressão marota.

-Diz o...- Nina congelou o que ia fazer ao ver Sirius parado daquele jeito na porta do quarto.Literalmente seu queixo caiu.

-Querida Nina será que eu poderia conversar com a Lily?

Nina meio fora do ar disse algo como : "Li" "Sirius" "toalha" "porta".

A ruiva meio confusa apareceu e corou violentamente quando viu Sirius.

-Ahm...Sirius, eu devo lembra-lo que namoro seu melhor amigo?

Sirius deu uma leve risada.

-Não, claro que não Lily.Temos uma reunião a ser feita.

-Reunião? – a ruiva franziu a testa.

-É.Vem comigo por favor?

-Ahm...claro.

Antes de ir Lily revirou os olhos e bateu palmas pra Nina voltar 'ao normal'.

-Ahm?Ah!Ah! Sim…eu tava indo entrar no quarto né?

-Isso Nina, querida, vai lá.

Sirius e Lily entraram no quarto dos meninos e Sirius fazendo um sinal para Remus os acompanhar fechou a porta do quarto.

-Estamos aqui, todos reunidos, para uma reunião.Lily, você está aqui para colocar na cabeça do Aluado que é pra ele acordar e ir lá falar com a Nina hoje.

Remus suspirou cansado e ergueu para as mãos para o alto.

-Eu acho que já conversamos sobre isso, Sirius.

-Lily, querida, ele não quer ir conversar com ela pelo mesmo motivo de sempre...

-...ele é um lobisomem. – disse Lily entediada.

-Isso.

Remus ficou sério e cruzou os braços sentando-se na cama.

-O mesmo motivo de sempre que é muito importante.Eu estou pensando nela só isso...é tão difícil entender?

-A Nina ficaria encantada se seu namorado fosse um lobisomem... – Lily fingiu não ter ouvido o maroto – Sério Remus.Ela vai ter uma reação bem diferente do que você está pensando.Nem parece que conhece a Nina!Ela iria te amar ainda mais se bobear...

-Não é assim Lily! – repreendeu Remus – Você sabe que não é assim!

-Você achou que eu e o Pontas iríamos parar de ser seus amigos, Aluado.E pelo contrario, passamos a admirar você...e querer te ajudar muito mais. – Sirius olhou Remus calmo e balançou os ombros – Igual a Lily.Você ficou apavorado, achando que ela ia te repugnar e pelo contrário ela ficou muito mais nossa amiga e até passou a andar mais com a gente.Lembra do tamanho do sorriso do Pontas?

-Lembro... – Remus deu um suspiro – Mas...

-Você está largando a chance de ser feliz por uma situação que só ocorre na lua cheia...que é uma vez por mês.Pensa nisso Remus. – disse Lily o olhando – A Nina te ama e eu sei que você a ama também.Dá uma chance pra vocês dois.

-Olha...se isso vai te fazer sentir-se melhor Aluado, até eu vou ver se consigo alguma coisa com a Anne!

Lily e Remus reviraram os olhos com sorrisos idênticos.

-Certo Sirius...certo.

A porta se abriu e James entrou igualmente de toalha e com os cabelos bagunçados pingando enquanto passava a mão por eles.

-Pronto Alu—LILY O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO AQUI COM O SIRIUS DE TOALHA E O REMUS COM A PORTA DO QUARTO FECHADA?

Lily levou um susto e corando violentamente arregalou os olhos para James.

-Já-James não é nada disso, amor!

-AMOR?VOCE NO QUARTO COM OS DOIS E NÃO É NADA?

-Pontas... –disse Sirius entediado.

-Mas James...

-MAS NADA LILY VOC-

-PONTAS!

-O QUE É SEU CAHORRO SAFADO LADRÃO DE RUIVAS?

-Pontas, a gente tava conversando com o Aluado sobre o caso da Nina. – respondeu Sirius erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-COM VOCE DE TOALHA E A PORTA FECHADA? – berrou James muito vermelho.

-Eu estou de toalha porque logo depois de você, o Remus iria tomar banho e não daria pra falar com ele.A porta fechada é pras meninas não ouvirem...

James respirou profundamente.Fitou Lily por alguns instantes e passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando se acalmar.

-É verdade Lily?

Com um sorriso atencioso Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Então... – James pigarreou meio sem jeito – Então...okay.

-Bom – Lily colocou as mãos na cintura e deu um sorriso maroto – Eu vou indo...apesar de querer MUITO ver o Sirius peladão eu preciso ir... –James resmungou corando e Lily sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha do maroto –Meu amor, eu não te troco nem por MIL SIRIUS peladões...eu só tenho olhos pra você...- James deu um sorrisinho – Mas tem uma boa musica pra você: Ciúme dois nos cotovelos, na raiz dos cabeelooos... – e saindo correndo fechando a porta atrás de si deixou dois marotos rindo e um emburrado.

-LILY EVANS!

¬.¬

James, Sirius e Remus já estavam ficando impacientes com a demora das garotas.Se demorassem um pouco mais chegariam atrasados na festa.

-Por que tanto elas demoram heim?

-É coisa de mulher...demora mil anos pra se arrumar...é um saco.

-Mas...vale a pena.

-É...

Silencio.

-Mas eu odeio esperar pombas! – disse James emburrado.

-Você ta na TPM, Pontas?

-Olha aqui Sirius, motivo não me falta pra quebrar a sua cara então-

-Como estamos meninos? – interrompeu a voz de Anne.

Os três olharam para as meninas e seus queixos caíram.Anne vestia um vestido roxo tomara que caia que era até os joelhos, tinha um rasgo até metade da coxa e ela estava com um casaco preto combinando com sua sandália de salto fino.Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos caindo pelas costas e a franja cobria parcialmente os olhos azuis com lápis preto e uma sombra discreta.Sirius, meio abobado ofereceu o braço para a garota.

Já Lily estava com uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusa preta de mangas cumpridas que era colada na cintura e com um decote em V que valorizava o colo da garota.Estava com uma meia calça também preta e um sapatinho boneca.Nos lábios um batom vermelho claro e o contorno de lápis apenas na parte de baixo dos olhos verde esmeraldas, que não precisavam de nada para chamar a atenção.Os cabelos rubros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e a franja estava de lado.James simplesmente fora do ar entrelaçou a mão com a da ruiva, que estava meio corada, e sorriu para ela.

Nina estava com uma calça jeans colada com alguns bolsos e uma blusa vermelha estilo tomara que caia, mas com mangas compridas caídas pelo ombros, a Blusa era justa no busto até a cintura e depois ficava Anne não conseguira fazer a morena colocar um salto, continuou com seu inseparável tênis vermelho que até combinava com a blusa.Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma Maria-chiquinha dando um ar angelical, os olhos azuis expressivos estavam com lápis preto e destacados com um batom cor de boca.Remus muito corado ofereceu o braço para a garota que com um grande sorriso aceitou.

-E só em resposta a sua pergunta Anne.Vocês estão perfeitas...

As meninas pensaram o mesmo deles.

Sirius com aqueles cabelos negros caindo nos olhos acinzentados, a blusa social também cinzenta fora da calça com os primeiros botões abertos e a calça jeans meio caída que davam aquele ar 'maroto' ao garoto.

James com os cabelos bagunçados mais do que nunca, a camiseta social preta com as mangas viradas displicentemente para cima, a calça jeans com um ar despojado e os óculos completando o charme do moreno.

Remus com uma blusa pólo azul marinho com as mangas arregaçadas e com uma calça jeans que combinava perfeitamente com o maroto acentuava ainda mais seu ar de certinho com os cabelos castanhos com um tipo de topetinho.

Animados eles foram para a festa.

Tocava uma música animada ao fundo.Muita gente na fila, o lugar parecia legal, as pessoas eram normais...até agora, perfeito.Nada de estranho.O que estava começando a incomodar Remus.

-Eu estou achando que algo não está certo...

-Ora, vire essa boca pra lá Remus – resmungou Nina já ficando impaciente com a demora – Se tá tudo dando certo agora...então não vai nada dar errado.

-É, eu também acho...-concordou Anne olhando para a fila.

Duas mulheres passaram e uma delas discaradamente piscou para Lily.A ruiva rapidamente agarrou o braço de James, que olhou para a namorada preocupado.

-Algum problema Lil?

-Acho que não, James...é só que-

-OPA!Meu amigo, eu sou muito HOMEM – interrompeu Sirius fazendo o casal se virar - Ta vendo essa loira aqui do lado?É minha ACOMPANHANTE, sacou?

-Eu não me importo de te dividir com ela gatinho... – rebateu um homem loiro e com uma roupa extremamente brilhante. Ele estava olhando para Sirius de uma forma...suspeita.Muito suspeita.

-EPA!Nada de dividir.Meu negocio é MULHER se manda...

Com uma expressão ofendida o loiro se afastou e Lily olhou para Anne apreensiva.

-Anne, uma mulher piscou pra você não foi?

-Foi... – choramingou a loira.

-E você Nina?

-Idem.

Lily respirou profundamente e entre uma vontade louca de rir e de chorar ela colocou a mão na cintura.

-Gente, nós estamos numa festa GSL...

-Em uma festa o que? – perguntou James confuso.

-Em uma festa de Gostosas, sensuais e lindonas. – Sirius deu um sorriso bobo e Anne lhe deu um tapa no braço – Aiê Annelise!

-Eu disse que tinha algo errado...

-Pois então Remus... – Lily suspirou – Nós estamos em uma festa de Gay's, Lésbicas e derivados...

-COMO É QUE É?

-Por isso que o carinha esquisito me cantou? – perguntou Sirius arregalando os olhos e olhando ao redor assustado – Meu Merlim!Aluado, Pontas...por favor, não nos envergonhem somos marotos com 'm' MAIUSCULO e 'm' é a inicial de MACHO, inicial também de MASCULINIDADE, que lembra--

-CALA A BOCA SIRIUS! –disseram juntos irritados.

-Vocês não faziam isso dês da lareira sabia?

-Sabíamos!

Nina ficou na ponta dos pés e apontou o dedo indicador para Remus com uma expressão perigosa, que fez o maroto se encolher.

-É tudo culpa SUA, Remus John Lupin!Se você não tivesse aberto a porcaria dessa sua boca não teria nada acontecido.Eu deveria chamar aquele loiro e falar pra ele que você quer uma hora de puro _ENCANTO_ com ele!

-N-não! – gaguejou o maroto – Desculpa Nina, eu realmente não quis...eu só-

-Por que em vez de falar tanto você não começa a fazer heim? – e dando as costas para ele, a morena entrou pisando duro no local.

Sirius e Lily olharam para Remus como se dissessem 'a gente te avisou'.

-Não me olhem assim!Eu não tenho culpa...eu só falei uma coisa que não era pra falar...

-Como sempre. – disse James entediado – Vê se abre os olhos e vai a luta companheiro. – Ele puxou Lily pela mão e lhe deu um sorriso maroto – Hoje, minha ruivinha, você não me escapa... – E andando para o meio da pista deixou Anne, Sirius e Remus pra trás.

-Falou aê amigo, vê se te resolve...e lembra do meu discurso de MASCULINIDADE, MAROTOS, MACHO, MA—

-Vamos lá Black, hoje você ta na minha mão...-Anne com uma expressão decidida também arrastou Sirius.

Remus olhou meio perdido para o povo que dançava alucinado na pista e tomando coragem entrou no meio de tudo aquilo tentando achar Nina.

¬.¬

Lily ria gostosamente enquanto James tentava inventar alguns passinhos 'estilosos' (no ponto de vista DELE) que mais parecia à mistura da dança da Macarena com uma espécie de tango 'mistico'.

-James, amor, pára com isso você ta parecendo uma minhoca!

-Uma o que? – berrou James sem entender por causa do volume alto da musica.

-Uma minhoca!

-Uma pipoca?

Lily riu mais uma vez.

-Não! Uma MINHOCA!

-Uma paçoca?

-Esquece, James, esquece!

-Me aquece?

-James, você ta parecendo um velhinho surdo!- disse Lily ficando sem ar de tanto rir.

James pegou Lily pela cintura e a fitou curioso.

-Pra que você quer um fiozinho curto?

A música agitada cessou e uma mais lenta fez os dois se aproximarem.

-Eu não disse fiozinho curto, depois eu te falo.

-Certo...

A ruiva apoiou a cabeça no ombro de James e ele delicadamente pousou suas duas mãos na cintura da garota.Estar sentindo-a tão perto era um presente.Os cabelos dela.O perfume.A delicadeza que tinha em brincar com seus cabelos rebeldes com as mãos na sua nuca...nunca estivera tão feliz.Finalmente ela estava ali e era dele, a sua namorada.A sua ruivinha.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

_Eu não quero muita coisa de Natal_

**There is just one thing I need**

_Só existe uma coisa que preciso_

**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree**

_Eu não me importo com os presentes debaixo da árvore de Natal_

**I just want you for my own**

_Eu só quero você pra mim_

**More than you could ever know**

_Mais do que você jamais poderia saber_

**Make my wish come true**

_Faça meu desejo se tornar realidade_

James deu um sorriso e abaixando o rosto até sua boca encostar na orelha de Lily ele murmurou:

_-Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ouviu a voz rouca de James cantando pra ela.A respiração do maroto em seu pescoço estava enlouquecendo-a e a fez perder os sentindo momentaneamente quando ele depositou um beijo carinhoso no seu o coração disparado ela olhou profundamente para aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, que tanto amava, e sorriu.

-Eu te amo, James.

-Eu também te amo minha ruivinha...

E ele a beijou.Um beijo que transformava o amor que um sentia pelo outro mais intenso, mais fortificado, como se não houvesse fim e nada os separaria.Nada.

¬.¬

-Duvido! – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Anne o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Duvida?

-Completamente.Você, uma patty, toda refinada, vai tomar em um gole SÓ toda essa Tequila, ta brincando né?

-Não. – a loira deu um sorrisinho superior e apoiou-se no balcão de bebidas – Vamos fazer uma aposta, certo?Se eu conseguir você tem que fazer um strip em cima do balcão e ainda tirar a camisa.Se você ganhar, eu que faço o strip.Mas vamos deixar isso mais interessante.Quem tomar duas tequilas de uma só vez, ganha.Fechado?

Sirius deu uma risada cética.

-Vamos lá loira, mostre todo esse seu 'poder'.

O garçom logo trouxe as quatro tequilas e depositou duas na frente de cada um com.

-Você vai se arrepender de ter duvidado de mim, Black.

-Me prove, Delacour.

Os dois pegaram os copos na mão e brindaram silenciosamente.Em dois segundos os dois já haviam engolido as duas tequilas.

-Rááá, eu te faleeeeeeeeei eu conseguiiiiiii Blacki! – disse Anne meio tonta com uma risada estranha – Te falei-i.

Sirius deu uma risada marota.

-É, conseguiu Delacour.Que tal mais uma?Duvido que a próxima você consiga!

-Gaaaaaaaaarçom mais uma TEQUILA!

Mais uma vez os dois viraram os copos.

-Falei pra vozê que eu conzeguia tomar tequila! – Anne deu uma risada escandalosa – Vozê duvida de mim, vozê se ferra Blacki!Agora zai te que rebozar!

Sirius riu.

-Vamos nós dois?

-Vamo emboza!

Sirius deu um pulo no balcão e puxando Anne os dois ficaram de pé.A loira grudou no maroto e pegou uma flor 'enfiando' na boca dele.

-Vamo danza TANGO!

Os dois começaram a andar belo balcão sérios, muitos juntos e com as mãos entrelaçadas pra cima.Sirius deu uma girada em Anne e os dois começaram a fazer um tango totalmente estranho, mas que a galera que assistia estava adorando.

-Nóz vamoz pra Arzentina fazer uma duza de dois de Tango!A zente zai ganzar uma fortuna!

-Claro Anne!

Anne deu um pulo e grudando em Sirius com as duas pernas enroladas na cintura dele, deu uma risada.

-Eu zempre goztei de vozê sabia Blacki?

-Sabia... – o maroto deu um sorriso – e eu também sempre gostei de você Anne.

-Ahh maiz não tem graza!Eu quero vozê falando como eu Blaki! – a loira fez biquinho e o maroto riu.

-Certeza?

-Cezteza!

Descendo do balcão e tomando mais duas tequilas Sirius deu um sorriso vago.

-Pronzo Anne.Eztamoz iguaiz!

-YEAAAAH!

-Vamo cantá?

-Eu e vozê...vozê e eu...

-Vozê e eu...eu e vozêê...

-JUNTINHO!

¬.¬

Remus não pode deixar de rir ao ver Anne e Sirius cantando totalmente bêbados.Pensando por aquele lado eles eram muito parecidos, Sirius havia encontrado uma parceira para farras...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso e avistou mais a frente uma garota de braços cruzados, expressão triste e olhar perdido.Seu coração deu um salto ao ver Nina daquele jeito, mas algo o impediu de se aproximar.O maroto ficou ali a observando de longe e Quando a música fez sentido aos seus ouvidos ele entendeu seu significado e o olhar de Nina encontrou-se com o seu.

**i miss you, i miss you so far**

_sinto sua falta, sinto muito a sua falta_

**and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

_e o choque do seu beijo, torna isso mais difícil_

Ele se aproximou da garota que estava de olhos marejados e a segurou pelo pulso.

-Nina...eu...

-Ninááááááá zem danzar com a zentiiii!

Nina deu uma risada pelo nariz e olhou para Anne no balcão.

-Anne, eu já vou okay?

-Prometzi?

-Hunrum. – a morena voltou a olhar para Remus e deu um suspiro – Sério Remus, não precisa ficar com dó de mim eu estou bem, eu SEMPRE fico bem...não se preocupe.

**I never said I'd lie in wait forever**

_Eu nunca disse que deitaria e esperaria para sempre_

**If I died, we'd be together now**

_Se eu morresse, estaríamos juntos_

**I can't always just forget her**

_Não posso simplesmente esquecê-la sempre,_

**But she could try**

_Mas ela poderia tentar._

Nina deu um sorriso vago apontando para a caixa de som como se indica-se a música e deu as costas para Remus para ir com Anne.O maroto não permitiu e antes que ela tenta-se se desvencilhar ele já tinha a beijado.

**At the end of the world**

_No fim do mundo,_

**Or the last thing I see**

_Ou a última coisa que vejo_

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

_Você nunca está voltando pra casa, voltando pra casa_

**Could I? Should I?**

_Eu deveria? Eu poderia?_

**And all the things that you never ever told me**

_E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou_

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

_E todos os sorrisos que sempre estão me assombrando._

-É izzo Aê Alzuado!

-Nináááááá!

E rindo bobamente Anne e Sirius se abraçaram.

-Agora zó falza a zenti!

-Mezor quando a zenti tiver luzido né?

-Nhé...Zé!

Rindo os dois se sentaram no balcão e continuaram a cantar.

-Nezer cominz homêêê...

-Nezer cominz homêê...

¬.¬

**N/a: Muahahahaha ò.ó.Será que as pessoas vão me matar?Será?Será? i.i.Nyaaaaa eu gostei desse cap!E os pedacinhos das músicas são do My Chemical Romance \o, a do James e da Lily é 'All I want for christmas is you' que é da Maraiah Carey ( é assim? U.ú), mas o My Chem regravou.A do Remus e Nina é Cemetery Drive e The Ghost of you n.n, espero que tenham gostado...porque eu amooooo o/.**

**E ah!Estou orgulhosaaaa das reviews! Meu Deus, gigantes e lindas eu fiquei emocionada i.i.Amo vocês meus leitores fofos e perfeitooos!E vai ter o make in off da fic sim e epílogo também \o/.E mais surpresaaaaaaaaas pra vocês, aguardem x. E sabiam que meu sonho era ter 100 reviews? T.T e ta chegandooooooo ((emocionada)).Ain chega disso, vamos as respostas n.n'**

**Lilys Riddle: iuaehuaihia por que será que eu sabia que você ia adorar ser uma fantasma e abraçar o Remus? . Vamos pensar...porque você é doida igual eu X aeiuhauei.O James te chamou de anormal...eu deixo você bater nele! (James: O que? ¬¬ não to sabendo disso não!) ¬¬' ignore ele u.ú.Você que me disse que adorava seu nariz lembra?Ai eu pensei: nhaaam destaque ao nariz \o/ aehiuahei xDD.Ah...Nina quer falar contigo: (Nina: o Remus é meu! ¬¬ como assim deixar abraçar ele?Ele é exclusivamente meu e--) chega u.ú.Mas deixa que eu eu te empresto ele no msn X (Nina: O QUE? ¬¬) cala a boca Melina ¬¬'''.Mas então u.u caham...VAMOS FAZER UMA FIC CONJUNTA SIM!EU APOIO!E quem sabe a gente não faz duas?Uma de HP e outra do Geeee (que pena que aqui no fanfiction não pega nossa carinha i.i) lembra da nossa historia que pegava ele se trocando? Auiehaiuehaiue muito massa!Por falar nisso vamos continuar? ..Obrigadaaaaaa por tudoooo Lilys!Tu sabe que já virou minha fantasminha preferida com o nariz mais arrebitado no mundo? Heihaiuehaie.E ainda a gente vai derreter pelo Ge juntas!Espero que tu goste desse cap ta? n.n.Beijooooo.**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: aiheuiaheiuae que bom que tu gostou e que bom que a senhora voltou né? ¬¬'.Mas então espero que tu goste desse cap também viu?Ah, e dexa eu te perguntar...por que 'Poltergeist'? Na sexta feira você vira uma SAmara? O.O Beijoooooo **

**Sir Andrew Stepking: iaehaiuehi tadinhooo do Tom Cruise!Ele iria enlouquecer com esses seis XD.Nyaaaa o James sabia da menina do corredor porque a lenda já se passou para o mundo dos bruxos também!O.O aheiuae XD.Aiheiuahei cuidado com a menina!Parece eu que apareceu água no chão do meu quarto e eu já comecei a tremer achando que a Samara estava aqui ¬¬' (coincidentemente eu tinha assistido o Chamado u.ú).aIHUaieh nem...festa a fantasia é muito clichÊ XD.Espero que tenha gostado moço! Beijoo.**

**Srta. Fake Star: aiuehuaie essa lei de Murphy é a que mais se encaixa comigo...é incrível as vezes eu tenho até vontade de desenterrar o Murphy (se tiver restos mortais ainda né? o.O) e revive-lo, soca-lo e mata-lo de novo o.o.ihaIUEHIAU Eu sou cruel com eles porque eles merecem!Imagina a bagunça que fica a minha cabeça quando eu escrevo um cap? Sem falar que eu pego a mania do Sirius de falar nada com nada, do James de passar a mão no cabelo, do Remus de andar com livro, da Lily de ficar igual um tomate, a Anne de ser metida e da Nina de ser relax, minha mãe disse que as vezes finge saber o que eu to fazendo pra não se questionar se me trocaram na maternidade o.o auiheiuaehiuae xDD.Espero que goste desse cap viu moça? Beijooo.**

**Fini Felton: iahuiaehiae sim sim XDD, eu sou muito máááá xDDD e que bom que gostou n.n.Huuul quem não queria casar com o Tom ne?Ele é o loiro que minha mãe pediu pra ser genro!Já pensou nossos filhos com ele?A perfeição divina! Aieuhaeiuahe.Espero que tu goste desse cap viu moça?Beijooo.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Saudades?Que foofaaaa n.n.Curto? x.x.Ahm...é...mas acho que esse já ta maiorzinho né? o.O. uiaheiauheiuahie eu faço isso o tempo todo, quando eu fico imaginando situações pra eles eu quase morro de falta de ar (asma é um problema x.x), ainda mais eu que tenho mania de rir e cair no chão...eu fiquei com um roxo do popô outro dia que eu tava sentando em almofada acredita? Iauheuiae xD.AHH!Serve siiim xDDD, mas não liga pra mim não..eu que sou sem noção..quem lembraria do porquinho...só por causa de Baby?Nem liga...Beijoooo Flavinha, espero que goste desse cap n.n**

**Lin ah Black: (teunome tá separado porque o word não deixava de corrigir...ai ficava Linha Black x.x sorry) Huuul espero que goste desse cap viu?Bom tem mais a continuação da festa, mas...deu pra ter o gostinho XDDD. (Sirius: Opa...uma Black?Eu sou casado e não sabia? se acha) Sirius fica queto u.ú.Beijooo moça!**

**Ly Black: (Sirius: outra marida minha? O.O) Sirius ¬¬'.Que bom que tu gostoooou moça XD, James é 'o' dramático (James: ¬¬'), mas ele foi fofinho n.n. iuaehuiehaiuehi sensor aranha?huhuhu ela não é sua mulher não Si, é mulher do Homem-Aranha! (Sirius: ele é mais bonito que eu? U.u) Ahm...prefiro não opinar n.n''' (Sirius: ¬¬).Ahm...bom...espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijooo.**

**Lara Bradley: aheiuae que bom que tu gosta da minha fic!Espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijoooo.**

**Bianca Cristina: Nooossa dona Bia, obrigada n.n você sabe que eu fico sem jeito quando tu fala assim x.x, mas mesmo assim obrigadão viu? n.n.iaHAUIEHIUAE Tu teve o mesmo pensamento que o Remus...olha que coisa mais fofa! XD.AIIIIIIIIIIIIIN QUE COISA FOFA ESSA JOGADINHA DE PALAVRAAAAAAAAS ((babando)).Mas e aiiiiii?Como estão as coisas?To torcendo por ti menina!Tu sabe disso!Aiiin que fofa você só lembrou por minha causa? i.i.Muiiiiiiiiito obrigadaaaaa mesmooo! n.n aheuiahuieaheiuaea Nasci genia?Nya eu acho que bati a cabeça nesse dia por isso sou assim XDDDD.Beeeeeijo e obrigada por tudo!BOA SORTE!E espero que goste do cap!**

**DarkyAnge: Tu acha?Ah, mas eu já fui embora XD não tem mais problema o/.aheiuheaiu normal xDD doida é meu nome do meio o/.Espero que goste desse cap viu?Obrigada!Beijooo.**

**Luuh Potter: iuaheiuaehiuae eu só vi uma vez essa menina do corredor e quase morri x.x Eu morro de medo dessas coisas, me dá uma espécie de fobia O.O.O James é dramático, mas fofo. (James: rá, eu sabia que vocês me amavam...) ¬¬ James cala a boca.Ahm...então...A Anne é uma coisa de Merlim xD, pensar essas coisas quase morrendo? (Anne :hey u.ú).Ixeee tem problema não XD eu até gosto sabia? n.n. aiuehiaheieui espero que goste da festinha!(Nina: sim eu estou totalmente certa, o Remus é meu ¬¬.)(Remus: o.o' que possessiva) (Nina: ¬¬).Espero que goste viiu?Beijoooo.**

**Tete Chan: aiehuaiehie eu sei xD, eu viajo muito o.O mas talvez se não viajasse não seria tão engraçada a fic 8D.Espero que goste desse cap viu? n.n (Nina: e meu nome não é de remédio pra gastrite ¬¬') u.ú Beijooooo.**

**Bom é só isso meu povo n.n espero que gostem e eu amei as reviews de vocês.**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Má Evans.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Antes de começar este cap, eu realmente queria agradecer a todo mundo que lê minha fic, que comenta e que me deixa super feliz de gostarem do que eu escrevo.Saibam que todo o carinho que eu tenho por essa fic é por culpa de vocês, porque com ela eu conheci várias pessoas maravilhosas que não teria conhecido sem a Missão Impossivel.Obrigada por terem feito meu sonho se tornar realidade.112 reviews não é só um número pra mim, é a satisfação de saber que voces gostam...Obrigada MESMO!Amo vocês meus leitores fofos T.T (emocionada). **

**Lily: que fofa!**

**Nina: ela vai chorar...quer apostar quanto?Eu aposto três sorveteees! (com os olhinhos brilhando)**

**Remus: da última vez que a gente apostou você ganhou Nina (cruza os braços), sem chance.**

**Nina: mal perdedor é uma droga.**

**James: Eu nem tava sabendo da aposta o.o'**

**Sirius: Você tava ocupado demais com a sua ruivinha, Pontas, e você também não perdeu nada.**

**Anne: se você é tão boa assim em Adivinhação Nina, me diz qual é o número do cofre mais rico de Gringots?  
Nina: isso é exploração ¬¬**

**Lily: (ficando irritada) vocês apostaram eu e o James! ¬¬ (olhar mortifero)**

**Nina, Anne, Sirius e Remus: (se encolhem) x.x**

**James: (prendendo o riso)**

**Lily: (com cara de vai começar um sermão gigante) Vocês são tão infantis e--**

**Má:(pigarreia) ¬¬ será que eu posso começar?  
(todo mundo se cala)**

**ÓTIMO!**

**Nina: (cochicha) o número é 41524, Anne.**

**Má: MELINA ANGIACOME TONELLI!**

**Nina: uuuuuuuuuuui (morre)**

**Má: mais alguém? ¬¬  
(cri cri cri)**

**Legal...então vamos a mais um capitulo de Missão Impossivel:**

**¬.¬**

**Cap11 - A Ressaca.**

Tudo era estranhamente paradoxal.Tudo girava, tinha um gosto horrível na boca e o chão parecia se movimentar como ondas.Não queria abrir os olhos e muito menos ver o que estava segurando fortemente com a esperança de a cabeça parar de latejar.Maldita hora que tomara aquelas tequilas.Não que ela fosse fraca, mas estamos falando de tequilas.E digamos que tequilas não combinam com pattys refinadas que estão acostumadas só com porres de vinho ou bebidas caras, e ele, o maldito Black, parecia ter pensado nisso antes de apostar algo estúpido que ela nem mesmo lembrava.

-Merda.Merda. – quando ouviu sua voz rouca, Anne deu um gemido levando mão a testa. – Dói.Dói.Gira.Maldição.

-Anne, fica quieta...minha cabeça ta latejando o bastante pra ter que ouvir você reclamar.E, por favor, pára de apertar minha perna porque desse jeito ela vai ficar roxa! –gemeu Sirius a algum ponto a esquerda da garota.

-A culpa é sua...

Algo se mexeu do seu lado e ela soltou o que estava segurando para aliviar a dor.

-Eu não te obriguei a nada, você que quis.

-Mas você que...aiiiii...apostou.

O maroto abriu os olhos e se acostumando com a dor latejante na cabeça e com a claridade solar que entrava pela janela da sala do apartamento, se sentou no chão e viu Anne deitada encolhida e com uma careta de dor.Estava do jeito que ele lembrava, o vestido roxo e os sapatos de salto (mas faltava um no pé dela), a única coisa que mudava era os cabelos loiros e platinados que estavam espalhados pelo chão.Não pode reprimir o pensamento que, até de ressaca, ela continuava linda.

-Eu sei.Anne, tenta abrir os olhos e acostumar com a dor...fica melhor.No escuro parece que piora.Sério, eu tenho experiência nesse assunto, acredite.

A loira vagarosamente começou a abrir os olhos e tomar coragem para se sentar.Piscou várias vezes e fez um biquinho de quem iria chorar, mas logo voltou ao normal respirando fundo.O cinza dos olhos dele, e o azul claro dos dela se encontraram.Era como se um chama-se pelo outro, como se desse à ordem: 'se aproximem'.E foi o que fizeram lentamente, mas quando a garota cruzou as pernas para se aproximar mais (já que ele era bem mais alto) percebeu que algo importante faltava...

-MINHA SANDÁLIA!CADE A MINHA SANDÁLIA?

Sirius arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta de dor com o berro agudo da menina.

-Fala baixo, Anne!Dor de cabeça lembra?

-O que?DANE-SE A DOR DE CABEÇA!Minha Sandália!A sandália mais cara que eu tinha sumiu!E VOCE QUER QUE EU FALE BAIXO? -Anne se levantou, muito rápido pra quem estava morrendo de dor a segundos atrás, e começou a jogar tudo pro alto procurando sandália –Cade Sirius, cadeeeeee?

O maroto ficou ali parado e perplexo, observando Anne quase tendo um ataque epilético.

-Minha sandália...minha sandália... – ela se jogou no sofá aterrorizada – a que minha mère trouxe da França...Mon Diè...

-Anne...

-A preferida...a mais cara...mais linda...a que a Nina dizia que era ridícula...

-Anne? –perguntou Sirius chegando perto dela.

-NINA! –Sirius tropeçou e caiu – Nós temos que resgatar a sandália antes que ela acorde! –um brilho novo se apossou dos olhos da loira – Nós vamos resgata-la! –Música da Missão Impossível de fundo – É isso ai, levanta Sirius...temos uma missão! **(n/a: não, a fic não tem esse nome por causa da Anne ta? X.x')**

Sirius, meio mal-humorado, se levantou e olhou para Anne com vontade de joga-la pela janela e colocar uma fita crepe na boca da garota, mas esqueceu momentaneamente disso quando ela puxou-o pela mão e foi em direção da sacada.

-Será...que ta na...SIRIUS! – o maroto deu um pulo – Ta na varanda de baixo!Vamos fazer o seguinte...pega...JÁ SEI! – Sirius resmungou algo como: eu odeio essas idéias. – Pega alguns lençóis e amarra eles um nos outros, ai a gente desce pega e volta.

-Como se isso fosse fácil não?

Anne estava tão compenetrada que nem ouvia o que ele dizia.Logo que já tinham pegado vários lençóis e amarrado um nos outros se dirigiram para a janela e amarram uma ponta no parapeito.

-Pronto, Anne, pode descer.

-Como assim...descer? – questionou ela o encarando.

-Descer: ato de segurar nesses lençóis, ir á a outra varanda, resgatar a sua sandália e voltar.

-Eu sei muito bem o que é descer, muito obrigada! -Retrucou emburrada – Mas quem vai é você!Você é o maroto aqui, o homem...e vai fazer essa gentileza.

-Quem disse que eu sou gentil? – Sirius deu um sorrisinho cínico – Posso ser um maroto, mas um maroto morrendo de dor de cabeça.E devo lembra-la, querida, que a sandália é SUA, quem está dando chilique é VOCÊ!

-Você vai! –disse ameaçadoramente.

-Não vou!

-Vai!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-SIM!

-N.Ã.O!

-Não!

-SIM! –disse ele irritado- Eu já disse que SIM!

Anne gargalhou, e o maroto percebendo o que fizera, bateu na testa mal-humorado.

-Vai Sirius, os lençóis não vão te morder.A não ser que você esteja com medo!

-Não estou com medo!Eu com medo? HÁ-HÁ! – ele chegou perto da janela e sentiu um embrulho no estomago ao ver a altura. – Eu não tenho medo de altura...NEM UM POUQUINHO!

-Anne cruzou os braços desafiadora.

-Hunrum, percebi Sirius.

-Ora, fica quieta Annelise.

Achando que o chapéu seletor havia colocado-o na casa certa por ter tanta coragem de descer em um paninho só pra buscar um sandália idiota, ele desceu com os olhos chegados e rezando para Merlim ajuda-lo a sobreviver só pra estrangular Anne.

-SE EU MORRER ANNELISE EU REVIVO SÓ PRA TE MATAR!

Ele ouviu a garota gargalhar e soltou um bufo irritado.Apoiou-se na janela do quarto das garotas que estava fechada e esfregou uma mão na outra.

-Por que eu não me transformei em um gato?Gato tem sete vidas!E anda por lugares altos!Mas cachorros não, gostam de lugares seguros e quentinhos e—

-Sirius? – A janela se abriu rapidamente e o maroto que por isso não esperava levou um susto e foi empurrado para trás.

-AHHHHHHHH!

POTOF!

-SIRIUS! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?

-Ai.dói.meu.popô.

Lily e Anne estavam debruçadas na Janela, vendo Sirius espatifado na varanda de baixo e com uma careta de dor.

-Achou a sandália, Sirius?

Ele tirou algo realmente pontudo que estava em suas costas e o ergueu.

-Serve isso?

-SERVE!AH SIRIUS, MUITO OBRIGADA.

Ele se levantou sentindo mais três lugares doerem alem da cabeça.As costas, o popô e o pescoço.

-De nada...Anne...

-UM TARADO NA MINHA CASA!SOCORROOO UM TARADO!

Sirius arregalou os olhos e viu uma senhora muito gorda tacando vários jarros nele.

-POLICIAAAAA!

Um porta-retrato passou voando por sua cabeça e por pouco não acertou sua testa.

-ANNE PUXA O PANO LOGO!

-VOCÊ É PESADO!

-SIRIUS!

-MAS O QUE É QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO!

-POLICIA!TARADO!

A velha agora começara a bater nele com a bolsa.

-PUXA ISSO LOGO!

-CALA A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS!AGORA! –um berro de estourar os ouvidos fez Anne, a velha doida, Sirius e Lily se calarem. – SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA SENHORA PARAR DE BATER NELE?E ANNE PUXA ELE LOGO! E LILY...FICA.CALMA.AGORA.

A senhora olhou para Nina que estava com uma expressão realmente nervosa e até ajudou Sirius a subir com Anne.Lily fez uma careta e ajudou a puxar os lençóis e Sirius não deu um pio.

-MUITO OBRIGADA! – disse Nina e a velhinha deu um sorriso simpático bem falso e correu dali.

Anne logo vestiu a sandália e ajudou Sirius a se sentar no sofá.Lily apenas encarou Nina e foi buscar um copo de água na cozinha.

-O que foi que aconteceu por aqui? –perguntou James bocejando e coçando os olhos – Eu ouvi uma gritaria, gente caindo, risada.Teve outra festa e eu não sabia?

Sirius apenas apontou para Nina que não estava com uma cara amigável e James fez um sonoro: 'Ahhh ferrou pra vocês, entendi."

-Vocês vão me explicar o que estava acontecendo? – a morena cruzou os braços e encarou Anne e Sirius que deram sorrisinhos amarelos.

Lily deu um sorriso e estendeu um copo de água para Nina.

-Ni, toma um pouquinho vai... – disse carinhosamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança birrenta.

A garota pegou o copo e tomou lentamente o conteúdo.Remus apareceu com uma expressão curiosa e olhou para os presentes na sala.

-Perdi alguma coisa?

Todos olharam pra ele, que corou levemente.

-É, perdi...

-Sirius e Anne vão nos explicar o que houve...não é?

-Olha a culpa não foi do Sirius okay?Foi minha.Eu tava morrendo de dor de cabeça, ai eu levantei acabei tropeçando com a sandália ela caiu lá ai eu pedi pro Sirius ir buscar, mas ai a Lily abriu a janela e o Sirius caiu, a velinha achou que ele era um tarado começou a gritar e tacar coisas e a Nina berrou e...- dizia Anne rapidamente, mas foi interrompida pelas gargalhadas de Remus e James.

-O Sirius...HAHAHAA...apanhou...HAHAHAA...

-...DE UMA VELINHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Nem Nina conseguiu prender o riso.Pouco tempo depois, Nina, Remus, Lily e James estavam quase se dobrando de tanto rir.Sirius estava mal-humorado e Anne murmurava algo como 'Liga não Sirius, eles são incessíveis...'

Nina olhou para Lily e as duas trocaram sorrisos marotos idênticos.

-Defendendo o Sirius né Anne?

-Hum...aquelas tequilas fizeram UM BEM PRA ESSES DOIS!

Mais risadas.Anne vermelha e Sirius com um pequeno sorriso.

-Cala a boca as duas okay?E você Nina, que beijou o Remus!

A morena deu um sorriso balançando os ombros.

-Qual o problema de beijar meu namorado? **(n/a: ALELUIA, ALELUIA)**

Anne arregalou os olhos e Lily deu um pulo abraçando James.

-Viu, amor?FINALMENTEEEEEE!

E os dois fizeram uma dancinha da vitória tremendamente estranha e todos da sala pararam perplexos para olhar.James e Lily fazendo dancinhas estranhas comemorativas combinadas e ainda sorrindo um pro outro?Quem visse acharia que o mundo havia pirado.

-Agora só falta a Anne e o Sirius... – disse Remus puxando Nina pela cintura.

Todos da sala encararam os dois.Anne estava com o nariz empinado e Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

-O que é que vocês estão olhando...eu--- -ela foi interrompida de falar, porque o maroto havia puxado-a para o colo dele e colado seus lábios no dela.

-É ISSO AI...HUL!

Lily e James fizeram a típica dancinha do Claudinho e Bochecha que parece um elefantinho **(n/a:Eles haviam descoberto primeiro!Naquela época já existia!Até a família dinossauro havia plagiado!)**

Nina e Remus se entreolharam.

-Lily...?

-James...?

-Oh yeaaah!

-Oh yeaaah!

-Quer saber?Deixa pra lá.

**¬.¬**

**N/A: iAHEUIAheuiAHEIUAheuiaHEIUHAEI (rindo igual idiota.Cade a camisa de força?) Ain Meu Deus n.n'.Gente, desculpa a demora de postar...é que eu viajei e fui pra Sampa visitar meu pai e nem deu pra escrever.Espero que gostem desse cap, eu ri MUITO escrevendo ele.A dancinha do elefantinho foi a melhor, nem sei POR QUÊ eu lembrei disso...mas deixa isso pra lá.Fala sério, James e Lily são MUITO cutieeeees!Finalmente Remus e Nina (ALELUIA, ALELUIA!) E o Siricutico tomou uma atitude!Yeah! \o/ (dancinha estranha do James e da Lily).**

**Ah, gente.A fic só vai ter até o cap 15 viu? MAS NÃO SE DESESPEREM! O.O .Algumas pessoas já perceberam o 'missão Impossível _I_' então...vai ter a II ;D.Só não conto como vai ser porque é surpresa, mas vai ser MUITO bOa XD.E obrigada pelas reviews AGAIN!**

**Dm Tayashi: O.O se você morrer por causa do coração a culpa não é minha okay? X.x.HeHe brincadeira XD.iaHIEUAHEIU Sirius e Anne são lesados NÃO bêbados, imagine BEBADOS XD.Ah, eles entraram no par GLS sim, tu ta arrumado, pronto e tal...e só por causa disso vai voltar?Eu entro, já to na rua mesmo x.x. Você me favoritou? (olhinhos brilhando) QUE FOFOOOOO!Brigadããão! Espero que goste desse cap, ta?Beijooo!**

**Flavinha Greeneye: XDD Claro!Tu ta na rua, arrumada, com uma galera e vai voltar pra casa?To fora!Prefiro ganhar cantadas igual o Sirius!Espero que goste desse cap viu?Mesmo mesmo ;D.Beijooo.**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: Você AMA? O.O Eu tambéééééém! Ain é tão lindo!Eu amo do jeito que o Gerard canta...é tão..TUDO! (baba).A Musica eu também não sei de quem é!É que eu fui lá no vagalume pegar a letra, ai estava escrito: Composição Maraiah Carey, mas sei lá né?Pelo menos eles cantam e ficou SUPER fofo!iuhaiuhIUEHIAUEHI foi pro cérebro?Cara é verdade!Meu coração nem pra boca vai mais, vai pro cérebro...do jeito eu sou exageradaaa ;P.Ain Mikey é perfaaaaaas!Eu achava aquele óculos dele um charme...mas agora ele tirou x.x.Tu prefere ele com ou sem óculos? Aeuihaeiu tu gosta dos intelectuais! Mikey e Remus...ain menina...te arrumo um dessas ta? XD.Ahhhh entendi! Legal essa idéia de vocês, gostei o/.Espero que goste dessa cap ta? Beijooo!.**

**Bianca Cristina: E de novo eu te digo que só sou um gênio pq quando eu nasci em vez do medico bater no meu popô, ele bateu minha cabeça na parede XD.uihauiaHUIHAIEU Olhinhos Brilhei?Ah ficou fofo, Bia! Remus lerdo, mas cutie né? ;D.Ain que emoção, assim se me faz chorar /.aiuehiuae você e esse peso da macaxeira, acho tão dez XD.Brigadããããão viu Bia?Assim tu vais me deixar SUPER convencida menina!Que isso! Brigada mesmo!E eu espero que tu goste desse cap viu?Beijããão pra ti.**

**Lilys Riddle: Verbinhos positivos?aiuehiuaehiuae XDDD.O Remus é seu nas horas vagas, não se esqueça disso XD e tu tem o Ge¹ também!A Nina não está no momento senão ela ia querer tirar um Fight contigo XDDDD.As duas são tão parecidas, não sei pq esse ciúmes um da outra...só por causa do Remus x.x'. Eu AMEI a capinha que tu fez Lilys, AMEI!iuaheiuaheuiaehi sim sim! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GEEEEEEEEEEEE! E o stip heim? Huhuhuh.Brigada por tudo viu?Minha cunhada! Aoisjaoisjasoijao! (ui se o Ti descobre, morte de enforcamento! X.x.Espero que goste desse cap!Beijãão!**

**Rayane Potter: Obaaaaa! Todo mundo entrou pra organização: VROSDM! IUAHEUIAE "Vamo realizar o sonho da Má' XDDDD.Que bom que tu ta gostando!Espero que goste desse cap okay?Beijão!**

**Lin ah Black: Não adiantaaaaa!O Word não deixa eu escrever Lin ah! Que droga ¬¬, desculpa mesmo viu?Mas não pega! Iuaheuiaehi que bom que gostou do Sirius e da Anne bêbados, eles foram uns comedias! Que bom que tu ta gostando e espero que curta esse cap também!Beijo!**

**Sir Andrew Stepking: Nem é Q não viu?É o abecedário inteiro de viado!aiuhuiehuaie XDDD.O Remus tinha que acordar alguma vez na vida né?XD .Mas ainda eu tenho pena do Tom XD...tadinho, tão bonito...ia cansar a beleza dele asaehiau xD.Espero que goste desse cap moço!Beijo!**

**.Missy.-.Goldy: Se não pegar seu nick é culpa do maldito Word ta? i.i .Hehe Sirius não tem noção do perigo! Iaheiua que bom que gostou do cap! Fico super feliz! Claro, claro!Meu intuito é sempre ferra-los Muahahaha(cof cof)haha .Espero que goste desse cap!Beijão!**

**Luuh Potter: haeihauiehaie a gente se abana pq não viu!Imagina se visse?Eu morreria x.x. O Cabelo da Anne XDDD só podia ser a Nina mesmo x.x'. Sirius e Anne aprontando como sempre e sendo os lesas como sempre xDDD.Nina e Remus! Tcharaaaam! XD Tadinha de tu x.x.Bom, espero que goste do cap!Beijão!**

**Lika Slytherin: aiehuiaehieau pq não é uma fic M!Se fosse eu colocaria o Sirius so de cuequinha, ou até sem ela! Aiuehiuae XD. Que bom que gosta da M.I! Espero que goste desse cap tb!Beijo!**

**Fini Felton: James tem que se garantir né?Siriuzão lá só de toalha, sua ruivinha lá tb com o Remus...quem não ficaria com ciúmes? XD.Espero que goste desse cap moça!Beijão!**

**Jehssik: Remus é lerdo igual uma lesma de cadeira de roda, amiga...a gente não poderia esperar por mais nada dele XDDD.iaheiuaheuiaheiH Eu queria ver os três picadões, já pensou!Tudo bem que ia ser 'A' suruba, mas ia valer a pena AIOHEIUAHEUIahiue (sorriso maroto). RÁ!Tu percebeu! Que bom!É verdade ninguém percebe se não fala x.x, eu fiquei bem quietinha pra ver se alguém ia perceber... Ui!Indireta direta pro James heim? Fiu fiu açslasaueiuaehi xDDD.Que bom que tu gosta da minha fic moça n.n.Espero que goste desse cap também viu?Beijão!**

**Srta. Fake Star: Shit!Ele já deve ser adubo orgânico, cara. Maldito! Ò.ó. Isso mesmo!Eu também NUNCA corava!Agora eu fico da cor do meu cabelo x.x''.Mania de falar sozinha?Oi o/ sou assim tb x.x'''''.Na rua é o caos...todo mundo acha que eu sou biruta x.x. Ama My Chem tb? Ain..que lindoooooo! Claro!Tem sempre que ser malvada!Muahahaha(cof cof)ahaha!Espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijão!**

**Clau Batillana: Nossa!Melhor fic?Nããão, acha!É nada!É que tu ainda não leu fics melhores, moça!Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada viu? aiuohaiuheuiahei que massa XD não sabia que fazia isso!Mas essa era a intenção mesmo n.n . Ah!Eu tenho mais fics sim!É só tu dar uma olhadinha lá no meu profile (**** Fique REALMENTE feliz que goste da fic!Espero que goste desse cap ta?Beijo!**

**MoniMione: Ah!Realmente obrigada, moça n.n . aiuehauiehai tu acha a Anne uma boa representante?Ela vai ficar se sentindo agora ;D. Claro, Doida é o meu sobrenome do meio!Eu ainda vou tomar um porre, mas não de tequila e ainda vai demorar XDDD. É, a Anne é cabeça dura que só, uma típica Grifinoria xD. Ah...a confusão Remus e Nina é que ele tem medo de que ela saiba que ele é um lobisomem e largue-º..então sempre quando eles estão próximos demais ele a afasta...Ah, matar a Nina e a Anne? Não!Acho que não, depende...das contnuações...se eu resolver narrar a morte de Lily e James, ai eu tambem mate-as (sniff), mas senão não.Acha, menina, não toma tempo nenhum...ainda mais férias que não se tem ABSOLUTAMENTE nada pra fazer x.x e eu amo reviews grandonas n.n, Sim sim!Eu tava pensando em narrar mesmo...essa cena, já que o Remus vai ter que se transformar né? E tal...Que bo que tu gostou da fic!Espero que continue gostando okay?Beijão!**

**Bruna B.T.Black: aheiuahuaie nossa! Até por Arquimedes?Tadinho!Huuuul achei mais uma parente no é o lugar de achar entes perdidos sabia? É incrível xD.aiuehaiuehaie que bom que amou a fic!Espero que goste desse cap tb!Beijãão!**

**Bom é isso meu povo.Mais uma vez MUITO obrigada!Por TUDO mesmo!**

**Beijos, **

**Má Evans.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap.12 – A Descoberta.**

Remus não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho enquanto lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido de manhã: a confusão com a sandália, os berros de Nina, Sirius beijando Anne, Lily e James com suas dancinhas estranhas de elefantinhos coloridos e Sirius todo dolorido.O pior de tudo, ele riu baixinho, foi Nina empolgando e Lily e James explicando pra ela como se fazia uma tromba perfeita com o compasso da patinha pesada.

Fashback 

_-Como que é, Lily? –perguntou Nina com um sorriso animado._

_Remus olhou para a namorada incrédulo.Mais uma pra fazer aquela dancinha estranha?_

_-Ah! Olha assim ó... – a ruiva pegou James pelo braço e os dois colocaram a perna direita pra frente e seguraram o nariz – Ai...bocê bai bulando – falou ela com uma voz nasal esquisita – Elefantinho, elefantinho...que cooor?_

_-Azul! – respondeu James balançando a cabeça._

_-Mas eu só tenho verde!_

_-E eu prefiro azul! – disse Nina rindo._

_-Elefantinhooooo, yeah, fantinhoooo!_

_-Colorido...pararapápá! – completou a morena pulando junto com o casal._

_-Que cor MC Lily?_

_-Verdeeee.._

_-E você dj Nina?_

_-Azuuuul..._

_-Oh Yeaaah..._

_-Oh Yeaaaah..._

Fim do Flashback 

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ele novamente se questionou o que fazia sendo amigo de cinco doidos e tendo uma namorada totalmente fora dos padrões que ele esperava.E respondeu pra si mesmo como em todas as outras vezes : '_Eu não seria feliz sem eles, imagine!Sem Sirius e James pra me encherem, sem a Lily pra estressar e inventar danças malucas, a Anne com aquele jeito totalmente louco e a Nina...ahm...Nina._Não sabia há quanto tempo mais poderia esconder seu segredo dela.Além de muito inteligente e perceptiva, ele não sabia qual seria a reação da amada.E se fosse ódio?Repulsa?E se ela quisesse se afastar dele...

-Senhor Lupin?

A voz da professora McGonagall o despertou de seus devaneios e ele viu sua professora de Transfiguração entre as chamas verdes na lareira da sala.

-Boa Noite, professora.

-Está pronto para ir?

O maroto deu um suspiro resignado e olhou para a janela onde o céu já estava bem alto e a lua cheia estava encoberta por uma camada de nuvens escuras.

-Sempre estou, professora.

-Não se preocupe tanto, os meninos darão conta de encobri-lo.Amanhã vocês voltariam mesmo para Hogwarts, não fará tanta diferença.

-A senhora tem razão.

Dando uma última olhada para o apartamento que havia passado um mês com tantas confusões, ele sumiu nas chamas verdes esmeraldas, rodopiando e apenas sobrando fuligem.

**¬.¬**

Um galo cacarejou e Sirius mal-humorado se virou na cama para fingir que não tinha ouvido.Pena que ele tenha esquecido que uma cama, matematicamente falando, não é tão grande para se virar, se revirar e ficar sobre ela fazendo as duas coisas, então concluímos que, ele caiu.

-Porra, de onde surgiu essa porcaria de galo?

James suspirou, ainda dormindo.

-Mãe, eu não quero ir pra aula...a panela ta voando pede pro unicórnio bater nela.

Sirius ficou de joelhos e olhou para James que agora abraçava o travesseiro como se fosse um ursinho.

-James?

-Manhêêêêê! A Panela disse que vai chamar as amigas dela! O unicórnio fugiu com o Teeeed.Teeeeed volta! Volta Ted!

Sirius sem pensar duas vezes se levantou, caminhou até a porta a abrindo, bateu na porta do quarto da frente e esperou com uma cara anormalmente séria Lily abrir a porta.

-O que foi Sirius? - a ruiva com a cara amassada e bocejando, olhou para o maroto meio irritada.

-Vem ver o nome do amante do seu namorado.

-Do que você ta falando?

-Ted.

-Que Ted, Sirius, tá doido?

-TEEEEED!VOLTA PARA MIM!

Lily parou de falar, olhou para o quarto dos marotos, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou na ponta dos pés pra ver James.

-O TED SE FOI!

-Tô falando, o Ted é seu inimigo, Lily.

Revirando os olhos a ruiva entrou no quarto do namorado, olhou pra ele e cruzou os braços.

-James?

-TED!

-JAMES!

-Ahm? O que? –o maroto acordou e sentou na cama rapidamente com o berro – Lily? Que se ta fazendo aqui, amor?Que horas são?

-Ted. – disse ela rispidamente.

Sirius apareceu e olhou para o amigo com uma cara séria.

-Que Ted?

-Quem é Ted, Potter?

-Que Ted, Lily, tá doida?

-Você tava berrando Ted aqui, Potter, não me faça de idiota.

James encarou os dois confuso.

-Eu não tava berrando.

-Tava.

-Mas que história de Ted é essa?

-Conta pra ela, o que?

-Conta que você andou traindo ela com esse Ted! – disse Sirius apontando para a ruiva que arregalou os olhos.

Um clima tenso.Parecia interrogatório de assassinato.

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-Não se faça de cínico, James Potter.O Ted sempre fica esperando você voltar dos treinos de quadribol no nosso dormitório! Conta pra ela!

Lily colocou a mão na boca.

-Sirius, cala a boca.

-CONFESSA!

-TÁ BOM, PORRA! O TED É MEU URSINHO!

Lily arregalou os olhos e olhou para o namorado como se dissesse: você-tá-brincando.

-Meu ursinho!Que minha mãe me deu!

-Não é só isso Potter, conta pra ela da Pominha!

-NÃO!

-CONTA!

Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo.

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-DA SUA CUEQUINHA COM POMOS DE OURO!

-OH Meu Merlin... – disse Lily se apoiando na parede com tantas revelações.

James escondeu o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo.

-Conta pra ela no que você se transforma de noite também!

-PERA AI!Transforma?

-É, Lily.Transforma. – Sirius olhou pra James – FALA, desgraça!

-_Emumcervo._

-MAIS ALTO!

-EM UM CERVO, PORRA!

Lily não viu mais a rir tanto, que sua barriga começou a doer e ela sentou no chão com a mão na barriga.

-Tá vendo que você fez seu cachorro pulguento maldito?

De repente tudo fez sentido pra ruiva.Os apelidos, as brincadeiras e as frases de duplo sentido. _"Pára se ser viadinho, Pontas!", "Olha o lado viado aflorando!", "Cuidado com a parte feminina heim, Pontas?", "Olha o chifre do viadinho!"._Isso só contribuiu para que ela risse mais.

-Lily, meu Lírio, respira porque você ta ficando roxa...

Sirius apontou pra James e deu um risadinha.

-Se você broxar, pelo menos ela vai dar um desconto.

-ORA SEU...---

-O SIRIUS É UM CAHORRO...IAEHIAUHEIUAE...UM CACHORRO! – berrou Lily já chorando de tanto rir – E o James...UAIHEIUAHEIUAHE...UM CERVO, COM CHIFRINHOS E DELICADO AIUEHAUIHEIAUHEA!

-LILY MARIE EVANS!

-IUAHIUEEHIAEHIA que lindo o trio ternura! Lobinho, cachorrinho e cervinho AEUIHAIUEHIAE.

Os dois fecharam a cara.

-Pontas, manda sua namorada calar a boca?

-E adianta, Almofadinhas?

-Que ta acontecendo aqui?

Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta.Nina pondo a mão no batente da porta, olhando para os três curiosa e observando Lily rir.

-Quem é o trio ternura?

Os três se encararam.Lily se levantou e tentou manter a respiração controlada.

-Ninguém, Nina.Eu tava brincando com os dois...

-Cachorrinho, Lobinho e cervinho?

James encarou Sirius.

-E cadê o Remus?Ele sumiu...vocês sabem onde ele foi?

-Nina...ele...

Sirius respirou fundo, fez um sinal para James e Lily entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

-Ni, senta aqui, querida.

-O que ta acontecendo? – perguntou ela confusa.

-Senta aqui, minha linda, senta.

A morena se encaminhou até a cama de James e se sentou do lado de Lily.

-O que ta acontecendo?

-Nina, você ama o Remus?

-Claro que amo!Que pergunta é essa, James?

O maroto a olhou sério.

-Você o amaria a qualquer circunstância?

-Que houve com o Remus?

-Amaria?

Nina se levantou nervosa e começou a olhar pelo quarto desesperada.

-Claro que amaria, cadê o Remus?

-Nina...

-Cadê o Remus?

-Ele é um lobisomem.

A garota parou abruptamente de andar e encarou os três.

-Ele é o que?

-Um lobisomem.

Ela ficou sem expressão.Os olhos azuis estavam fixados nos três a sua frente e uma mão lentamente foi parar nos seus olhos.

-E por que ele nunca disse isso pra mim?

-Porque ele tinha medo de te perder.

Nina respirou fundo.

-Por isso ele nunca quis se envolver comigo, só agora?

-Sim.

-Agora tudo se encaixa.A casa dos gritos, os apelidos, a família morrendo, os sumiços... – uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto da garota – Por quê?

-Um lobisomem o mordeu quando ele era pequeno.Foi difícil para ele nos contar, na realidade, a gente descobriu no nosso terceiro ano. – James colocou a mão no ombro de Nina para tentar confortá-la – Nos transformamos em animagos no nosso quinto ano para que a dor da transformação passasse para diversão.Ele nunca te contou por medo, Nina.

-Você sabia, Lily?

A ruiva abraçou a amiga com força.

-Sabia.Soube no quinto ano quando eu e ele tínhamos que fazer nossas patrulhas noturnas, por sermos monitores, eu percebi logo de cara que os sumiços dele eram na lua cheia.Mas eu prometi que não contaria a ninguém, Nina. – as duas se olharam – Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu te contaria, mas ele não queria.

-E agora, onde ele está?

-Deve estar em Hogwarts.

Nina olhou para o chão e limpou as lágrimas que haviam caído de seus olhos.

-Nina?

-Obrigada por me contarem e por sempre estarem ajudando-o. Se eu não podia ajudar, vocês pelo menos estiveram do lado dele. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – E eu acho encantador ter um namorado...lobinho.

Sirius, James e Lily sorriram, abraçaram a morena e se sentiram mais aliviados.

-Eu quero voltar...pra falar com ele.

**¬.¬**

-Vocês acham que foi uma boa idéia ela ter voltado antes pra vê-lo? – perguntou James incerto.

-Eu acho, meu cervinho fofo, eu acho. – Lily puxou James pela mão e fez ele se sentar ao seu lado no sofá – A Nina é uma boa pessoa, vocês vão ver, finalmente esses dois vão poder ficar juntos de novo.

James sorriu e foi beijar a namorada, mas ela desviou.

-Poxa, Lily, é assim que você trata seu namorado carente? – perguntou ele com bico.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Vai abraçar o Ted, vai, _amor._E aproveita e põe sua cuequinha.

James resmungou e Sirius riu.

-Se você não fosse monitora poderia ser uma marota, Lily.

-Obrigada, Sirius.Estou bem como monitora.

-Alias, essas meninas poderiam ser marotas, o que vocês aprontam não é pra qualquer um não.

Lily deu um sorriso convencido e James apontou pra ela com uma cara incrédula.

-Olha isso, Almofadinhas, a ruivinha ta se achando agora...

-Tá parecendo alguém que eu conheço!

-HEY!Que indireta direta foi essa, dona Evans? – James olhou emburrado para Lily e ela riu.

Uma loira sonolenta pareceu na sala e Sirius abriu um GRANDE sorriso maroto.

-Bom Dia, perdi alguma coisa?

-Se perdeu vamos recuperar.

E nem dando tempo para a garota, ele já havia puxado-a para o colo e a beijado.

-Ain meu Merlin, viramos castiçais, James.

-Bom, seu cabelo para a chama Lily...mas meu corpo é de Deus Grego e não fininho como uma vela.

-Ah Cala a boca, Potter. – disse a ruiva irritada.

-Quem vai fazer eu...AIIIII...parei.

Lily segurando um alfinete com uma cara de maníaca riu satisfeita.

**¬.¬**

O _tec tec_ do tênis de Nina no chão de pedra do castelo, estava fazendo a garota ficar extremamente irritada.Quando chegou próxima a porta da enfermaria, ela respirou fundo e colocou o cabelo castanho atrás da orelha.Bateu na porta umas três vezes, e uma bruxa meio baixinha e com uma cara materna a atendeu.

-Ah, senhortia Tonelli, Minerva disse que você viria.

A senhora deu um espaço para que ela passasse e sorrindo a morena agradeceu.

-Ele está ali na ultima cama, com o cortinado, está vendo, querida?

-Estou sim, obrigada Madame Pomfrey.

Mais correndo do que andando, Nina se aproximou do cortinado e ficou o olhando por alguns instantes.

-Vou estar na minha sala se precisar de algo.

Ela viu a bruxa se retirar e abriu o cortinado.Lá estava ele, Remus, o garoto que ela sempre gostou dês da primeira vez que viu, deitado com os cabelos castanhos claros caindo sobre os olhos fechados.Alguns curativos pelo peito que subia e descia ritmicamente com sua respiração, e o lençol cobria dês dos pés até a cintura.Nina sentou na pontinha da cama e passou delicadamente sua mão pelo rosto do maroto.Ele se remexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes pra se acostumar com a claridade.

-Nina!O que você ta fazendo aqui?Eu...

-Shii. – ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Remus para ele se calar – Fica tranqüilo, eu já sei de tudo.Vim ver como você está.

O maroto, que já estava pálido, empalideceu ainda mais.

-A verdade?

-É, Remus, e ao contrário do que você pensou que eu faria, eu só te amei ainda mais.

-É perigoso, Nina.

-E daí?Quem disse que eu me importo?Eu posso muito bem cuidar de você.Você sabe que eu quero ser curandeira, e sabe também que há uma poção que ameniza a dor no dia da transformação.Lily é viciada em livros e poções, uma vez ela me mostrou essa.

Ele não disse nada.Só fitou os olhos azuis da garota e viu o sorriso que ela dava para ele.Remus não pensou mais em nada.Abraçou a garota com froça.

-Eu te amo tanto Nina.

-Eu também te amo, Remus, eu também te amo.

**¬.¬**

**N/A: Nyaaaaaaaaa ((emocionada)).Ah eu sei que ta curtinho, mas esse cap só foi mesmo pra explicar como a Nina ficou sabendo e tudo mais.O Próximo vai ser melhor e mais divertido, prometo!Bom, deixa eu explicar.O 13 são eles voltando, indo as aulas, confusões em Hogwarts e bah.O 14 é quando eles vão apresentar o trabalho pra classe e o 15 é a formatura! E ai acaba T.T, mas como eu já disse, acaba a M.I numero um, porque tem a dois. E eu vou atualizar todo domingo ta?Então daqui a três semanas o cap final já ta postado...e no final de Agosto, começo de setembro...já começa M.I 2!Que...vai ser muito doida XD.E também vai ter o Epílogo e o bônus que eu prometi.**

**Lilys Riddle: Sério?Eu nunca fiz isso O.o, vou tentar alguma vez XD.Rá! Quem não queria apertar a perna do Sirius não é?Eu posso amar o James e você o Remus, mas o Sirius é o cachorro que a gente queria dar banho no dia de domingo çalksçlaskç XD.Eu faço isso direto!Mas quem cai é sempre eu ¬¬'.Geeeeee!Por falar em Geeeee ((tapando a boca)) e o _amiguinho_ dele heim?Uiii que potencial, menina, que pontenciaaaal! (( se abana)).Sortuda tu! Tem o Jack e o Gee¹ XD.Bom, espero que goste desse cap ta bom minha gêmea que vai brigar comigo pra ver quem fica com o Gee no final? XD.Beijo!**

**Julinha Potter: O James mandou te perguntar qual é o seu parentesco com ele XD huahuahua. Bom, desde que eu comecei a escrever a M.I eu já tinha a continuação na cabeça...então eu resolvi continuar com a idéia já que parece que o povo gostou XD.Bom, espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijo!**

**Jehssik: aiuehiaue Aleluia pra Remus e Nina, Aleluia pra Sirius e Anne!Tava lerdando demais já! XD. Quem se incomodaria com o Sirius na sacada?Eu chamaria pra entrar...você não?Ta rolando boatos aqui no off ((cochicha)) que a velhinha era lésbica...vai saber né! Aaehiuaheuiahei percepção perspectiva? XD Que menina que perspectiva você é XD.Espero que goste dessa cap viu moça? n.n . Beijão!**

**Linah Black: ahiuhaei me perguntaram se a bebida do capitulo retrasado tinha afetado o James e a Lily também...digamos que eles tinham se empolgado demais.Quando eu empolgo eu faço coisas desse tipo também XD.Espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijo!**

**Bianca Cristina: nossa tomei um susto quando li o começo da sua review x.x . Eu pensei: poxa ficou tão ruim assim o capitulo? X.x' . É, eu também...Sirius na sacada chamava pra entrar, mas como eu tava comentando com a Jehssik ((cochicha)) rolam boatos que a velhinha era lésbica sabe? Então..vai saber. Amanhã começa minhas aulas \o, não tava agüentando mais ficar em casa, sério.Apesar de que eu fiz bastante coisa...mas sabe quando você pensa: nossa cara vo dormi de novo? X.x . Cansa. E vocês dois como andam?Se vendo e tal? Como estão as coisas ? n.n . Brigada mesmo viu Bia?E se precisar to aqui.Espero que goste do cap.Beijão!**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: aiehiuaehiua olha que mentirosa! Burra nada, menina, que isso!Mas fala sério menino de óculos é um chaaaaarme! Hum...vou me lembrar desse comentário sobre o óculos de leitura do Remus, vou realizar seu desejo okay? XD.SIM! MAQUIAGEM! ((capota)) Eles ficam tão lindooooos.O Gee nem falo nada, mas o Mikey fica uma gostosura! XD a única coisa me deixa assim: O.o, é o cinto rosa do Frank.De onde AQUILO surgiu?O.o', bom deixa quieto né? X.x . Eu também faço a dança do elefantinho e faço uma dança bem estranha tipo do Egito, ridículo quando eu empolgo x.x (o que acontece toda hora).Perfeita, MI II? Se perfeita significa cheia de doidera e risada então é perfeita! XD. Bom, espero que goste desse cap também viu?Beijão!**

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: \o/ eu lembro de ti O.o, tu deixou reviews nos primeiros caps não foi?Mas depois sumiu x.x . Mas que bom que tu gostou, viu?Espero que goste desse cap também!Beijo e vê se não some de novo! n.n**

**Fini Felton: aiHEIUAHIE Sirius é um banana, essa é a verdade.Apanhar de uma velhinha?É o fim da picada não acha? XD. Eu sou doida, essas idéias saem tudo daqui na minha cabeça _pouco_ fértil XD. RÁ!Normal, normal XD...tenho gente maluca do meu lado o tempo todo, mais uma vai ficar mais legal XD. Acabaram? Hum...acho que...NÃO XD AUIHIA eu sou má muahaha XD. Espero que goste desse cap viuu?Beijão!**

**Rayane Potter: James perguntou seu parentesco com ele! Aiuheiuae XD. Espero que goste desse cap também viu?Beijo!**

**Bruna B.T. Black: uiahiuaheuihr nossa senhora do Perpétuo socorro menina XD pra que tudo isso eu nem demorei! Bom, nós, as Tonellis, comandamos mesmo...mas obrigada XD.Beijo e espero que goste desse cap!**

**Fefy: MEEEEU EU NÃO ACREDITO! A GEMEA AQUI! Palmas, Palmas (\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/) quem é vivo sempre aparece XD, olha que benção XD. Aiheauihea eu sei como é isso XD, a Anne é um presente bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo que eu te dei XD vocÊs duas brigam mais se amam essa é a GRANDE verdade XD.Fala sério, ser VIP é foda XD, amiga da escritora, lê antes que todo mundo...pelo menos veio aqui dar o ar da graça pra deixar review né? XD. Claro, claro! S/A! Vai ter mais próximo cap..esse aqui foi totalmente J/L e R/N x.x', Anne vai ficar furiosa XD.Siiim! Super saudade do Marauder's cara, bem que podia voltar né? T.T . Por que a Liana não pede pra outra pessoa tomar conta? X.x . Love u também gêmea n.n, se precisa tb to aqui o/. To ficando chique 126 reviews ((dancinha ridícula da vitória)).Beijão Pom, espero que goste desse cap! **

**.Missy.-.Goldy: aioehiuaehiuae sem comentários sobre esses quatro, eles só aprontam!Espero que goste e MUITOOOOOOOO obrigada pela comunidade viu? Espero que goste desse cap!Beijão!**

**Srta. Fake Star: aiehauiehaiueh nossa senhora XD. Eu ruloooooo! ( isso me lembrou rola o.o, mas tudo bem...me ignora IUHAUIHUIAHRUI) Sério? O Sirius tem cada pérola, um dia eu faço alguma coisa só com as perolas dele, cara...ele é muito sem noção XD. É, eu sei como é isso...XD. Espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijão!**

**Mila Potter Evans: iuaehiua uia, a cena do Strip vai ficar pra historia! Nooossa, serio?No casamento tu ficou pensando na fic?Ain minha nossa senhora to me sentindo importante! Pera ai, que tantas pessoas favoritaram?Como assim? O.O . Mas...mas...que bom que você gostou né? \o/ Fico mega feliz de ter mais um novo leitor aqui na M.I . Nossa!Tu já tentou fazer isso? Meu sonho era tentar, mas tipo assim...sempre quando eu vou alguém aparece e já era. Empolgou nada!Amei o review!Volta sempre aqui viu?E espero que goste do cap!Beijão!**

**Bom é isso gente!Até o próximo domingo o/**

**Beijos,**

**Má Evans.**

-


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13 – Quem brinca com fogo, se queima.

-Por que tudo que é bom dura pouco, Merlin? – James passou as mãos nos cabelos e deu um suspiro resignado – Só de pensar ter aulas de novo, os NIEMs...a formatura...

-Já dá um desânimo não é? – completou Sirius com o mesmo ar resignado.

-É.

Os dois suspiraram juntos.

-Sinceramente?Não sei pra que tanto desânimo, a gente só se meteu em confusão aqui. – disse Anne pomposa.Ela sentou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços olhando para a lareira, já que estavam esperando o momento de o professor ir busca-los.

-Ah, eu gostei de estar aqui.Foi...divertido, apesar de tudo. – Lily sorriu e abriu a caixinha onde estavam as varinhas dos quatro – Tomem, vocês vão precisar disso agora.

-Mas foi aqui que eu conquistei minha ruivinha...

-...que eu descobri que o James era um veadinho...

-LILY! Eu já te disse que é C-E-R-V-O.Cervo, caramba! –James olhou irritado para a ruiva que gargalhou.

-Ah Pontas, deixa a Lily!Ela tem total liberdade de chamar o namorado de veadinho com ele tendo uma cuequinha de pomos de ouro e um bichinho de pelúcia chamado Ted que ele dorme abraçadinho todas as noites! – desdenhou Sirius quase recebendo uma almofada no nariz – E tem uma péssima pontaria, por sinal.

-Ah cala a boca, seu cachorro pulguento!

Anne revirou os olhos e fez Sirius se sentar no sofá.

-Vocês dois parecem duas criancinhas briguentas que quando um xinga o outro fala: 'Vou chamar minha mãe'.

James olhou feio para a loira.Lily apenas riu mais ainda.

-O pior que é verdade, Anne.Dois marmanjos como esses tendo essas briguinhas infantis...não se fazem garotos como antigamente.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Lily? – perguntou James cerrando os olhos para a namorada.

-Que os garotos, antigamente, eram educados, gentis...verdadeiros Lord's.Agora, parecem criancinhas no maternal brigando por um bichinho de pelúcia!

-HEY!

-Mas é verdade! – concordou Anne – Lá na França, quando vou visitar mère, os garotos de lá são totalmente...diferentes.

-Você quer dizer Almofadinhas... – disse Sirius perigosamente.

-Esse não é seu apelido, Sirius?

James ergueu as mãos para o alto como se pedisse uma benção divina.

-Hoje, a Lily ta muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto.

-Eu?Mas eu não fiz nada, James! – retrucou a ruiva com um sorrisinho.

-Aham, eu to vendo dona Evans, estou vendo.

-Mas a você e Anne, não podem falar nada, Lily.Quando o Pontas chamava você para sair em vez de você dizer educadamente: 'Não, James, não quero', você já fazia O escândalo gritando pra Hogwarts inteira que ele era idiota.Annelise idem.É só a gente fazer piadinha de loira perto dela que a pose de boa moça vai pro ralo.

As duas resmungaram.

-É verdade!Se não fazem mais garotos como antigamente, não fazem garotas também.Elas eram delicadas como uma flor, faziam tudo pelos seus namorados...agora... – James deu um suspiro dramático – Só fazem a gente sofrer.

-Sofrer, Potter?

-Sim, meu lírio, sofrer.

-Eu vou te mostrar o que é sofrer, POTTER! – a ruiva se levantou e pulou em cima do maroto com uma expressão totalmente maníaca.Ele que não esperava por essa atitude, ainda mais vinda dela, acabou não agüentando o peso...resultado: James Potter e Lily Evans no chão.Ela por cima dele ainda mais irritada (se é que era possível) e ele se odiando mentalmente por ter uma língua tão grande.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto POR QUE, meu Merlin, POR QUE, eu tenho que gostar de um estrupício como você! –esbravejou ela segurando os braços dele.

-Oras, você sabe muito bem, meu amor, que eu sou o maroto certo pra você.Enquanto você é toda estressadinha e parece uma velha...eu sou o maroto jovial e brincalhão.

-VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE VELHA?

Anne riu e abafou a risada quando recebeu um olhar mortal da ruiva.

-Chamei! – disse ele com um sorriso, parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. – Fica sempre pra cima e pra baixo com livros, a queridinha da McGonagall e a monitora mais severa do ano.Digamos que você é uma Tia Minnie mais jovem, mas com o mesmo espírito...idoso.

-POTTER! – ela se aproximou dele ficando vermelha – Pelo menos eu sou responsável!

-E...chata.

-CHATA?

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para Anne inconformado.

-Se esses dois casarem, a casa cai.

-Cai não, ela simplesmente não existirá mais.

Os dois riram e se voltaram novamente para a cena: James versus Lily.Round 1!Go!

-Chata sim, vamos lá Lily, me diga uma coisa que você já fez de perigoso sem pensar se era certo ou não!

-Não interessa o que eu já fiz ou deixei de fazer! Se eu sou tão chata e velha do jeito que você diz, porque você não corre atrás daquelas suas barbies saltitantes que só SABEM falar de MAQUIAGEM e de como você é perfeito! – disse ela mal-humorada empinando o nariz – ELAS sim, são PERFEITAS, para o senhor 'eu sou o gostoso' aqui.

Ele riu e ela olhou MUITO feio para ele.

-Justamente por isso.Porque eu amo brigar com você e te deixar vermelhinha desse jeito que você está, quando você grita 'POTTER', e quando lê fica com uma carinha extremamente compenetrada e fofa.É a garota que eu sempre quis, a que fala todos os assuntos, mas ao mesmo tempo é linda, engraçada e mal-humorada.

Lily ficou sem reação.

-Ain, James...eu...

Aproveitando o momento de 'fragilidade' de Lily, o maroto inverteu as posições.

-Agora confessa, pode dizer que você ama esse maroto gostosão aqui sem regras e normas.- disse ele provocante.

-POTTER! – Lily corou violentamente e virou o rosto – Eu não vou dizer!

-Claro que vai. – ele se aproximou mais da garota – Vai dizer que nas minhas detenções você nunca pensou coisas pervertidas sobre mim!

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-Eu não perco meu tempo com isso, Potter.

-Ah perde sim, Lily! – disse Anne marota.

A ruiva se encolheu com o olhar convencido do namorado sobre si.

-Sabia que de santinha você não tinha nada, meu anjo ruivo.

-POTTER!

Ele riu e os cabelos negros se agitaram, a ruivinha momentaneamente esqueceu onde estava.

-Olha ai, não to falando?Até do meu cabelo que você reclamava que era bagunçado e não tinha visto um pente há mil anos, você é apaixonada.Não to dizendo?Você me ama, Lily, confesse!

-Já disse que não vou confessar nada.Eu odeio o seu cabelo e odeio o seu jeito convencido.Eu sou louca por ser sua namorada, acho que você me enfeitiçou com algum feitiço de magia negra que faz as pessoas ficarem LOUCAS para se apaixonarem por um maroto, que até então, odiavam. – resmungou ela.

-Ou você finalmente admitiu que me ama, mesmo com tantas imperfeições.Você sabe que entre a linha do ódio e do amor é muito tênue, Lily.E sabe também que você sempre foi dona desse coração aqui, e eu sempre soube que era do seu.

Lily de novo, perdeu o rumo.

-AH DROGA, JAMES!EU não era assim! Antes eu não ficava BOBA!QUE É QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? –choramingou Lily, olhando pro namorado perdida.

Ele deu uma risada amável.

-Finalmente consegui te conquistar, isso conta?

Lily fez um biquinho.

-Talvez, conte.

James começou a se aproximar da ruiva para beija-la, mas Sirius pigarreou alto chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando.O professor chegou.

Lá estava ele, o professor de Estudo dos trouxas.Gordinho com um sorriso contagiante e olhando divertidamente para o casal entre as chamas verdes-esmeraldas.

-Vejo que este trabalho foi muito proveitoso, não?

Os dois coraram violentamente e James ajudou Lily a se levantar.

-Desculpe professor, não o tínhamos visto ai.

-Senhorita Evans, eu que lhe peço desculpas por atrapalhar este momento tão romântico! – ele piscou para a ruiva – Se soubesse teria vindo mais tarde.Mas, já que atrapalhei, vamos lá.Estão prontos?

Com o aceno positivo de todos, ele bateu palmas animado.

-Então, vamos voltar!Estou ansioso pela apresentação de vocês.

Um por um, os quatro voltaram à mesma saleta circular com as carteiras devidamente juntas e com os mesmos artefatos esquisitos (menos para Lily) espalhados pelas paredes brancas.

-Sejam bem-vindos, meus jovens, a Hogwarts!

Lily e Anne sorriram para o professor, mas os marotos suspiraram desanimados.

-Bom, já está na hora do almoço de domingo.Já estão liberados!E amanhã poderão contar a turma como foi está extraordinária aventura!

**¬.¬ **

-Será que eles já voltaram, Remus? – perguntou Nina curiosa para o namorado que estava sentado em sua frente na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal.

Ele abaixou o livro que lia e a olhou.

-Acho que sim. – e voltou sua atenção para a leitura.

A morena bufou irritada e puxou o livro da mão do maroto o guardando em sua mochila.

-O que é que você está fazendo, Melina?

-Primeiro: não me chame de Melina!Segundo: eu odeio conversar com pessoas que nem prestam atenção no que eu digo!Terceiro: É falta de educação almoçar com a namorada, lendo.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Eu prestei atenção no que você disse, Nina.

-Ah pára com isso, Remus!Tudo bem que os Niem's estão ai...mas custa em um domingo você pelo menos conversar comigo á mesa? – ela colocou o cabelo castanho atrás da orelha e olhou pidona para ele - Por favor?

-Tá bom, Ta bom! – disse ele não resistindo ao olhar dela – Mas depois NÓS vamos ESTUDAR, senhora.Você não está estudando o suficiente.

-Bah... –Nina balançou a cabeça – Tem nada a ver.Eu não sou nerd igual você.

-E quem disse que eu sou nerd?

-É só olhar pra você.

O maroto fechou a cara e Nina riu.

-Tô brincando lua do meu céu estrelado á meia noite!

-Nina! – repreendeu ele.

-O que é que foi?Eu não disse nada!

-Essas indiretas...

-Você é preocupado demais.

-E você irresponsável demais.

-Chato! – Nina mostrou a língua e ele sorriu.

-Criança.

-Velho.

-Doida.

-Certinho demais.

-_Melina._

Nina olhou feio para o Maroto.

-Remus _John _Lupin.

-Distraída.

-Hey, mas bem que você gosta dessa distraída não é?A mesma distraída que reparou primeiro em você do que todo mundo!

-Você reparou porque trombou comigo.

-E daí? – disse ela corando – Eu gostei da trombada, você não?

-Claro que gostei – ele riu – mas você derrubou todos meus livros, sem falar que caiu em cima de mim e ainda derrubou uma armadura.Totalmente desastrada.

-E você totalmente mala.Pra que lembrar todos os meus defeitos?Quer que eu faça uma lista das dez coisas que eu odeio em você?

-Não.Isso é coisa pra Lily fazer pro James... – disse ele carinhoso.

Ela fechou a cara.

-Você sempre corta meu barato.

-E você fica linda curiosa e mal-humorada.

Nina corou.

-E corada também.

O maroto se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para sentar-se ao lado dela.A abraçou pela cintura e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-E eu adoro quando você faz essa carinha de lobinho domesticado.

-_Nina!_

-Ai como é lindo o amor!

Os dois olharam para Sirius sentando-se entediado na mesa.

-Sirius!

-Não, é o fantasma da ópera, Remus.

-Eita.Tem alguém mal-humorado aqui?

Anne também se sentou e puxou pra mais perto a jarra de suco.

-Ele ta assim porque os Niem's estão perto e a formatura também.

-E isso é motivo para ficar assim?

-Obviamente que sim! – James e Lily também sentaram-se lado a lado – Nós sabemos de cor o seu famoso discurso para estudarmos mais e bláblá blá.

-Mas ele está certo, James.Vocês precisam estudar para—

-Ah não, mais uma pra todo esse papo de estudo não! – resmungaram Sirius e James olhando feio para a ruiva.

-Relaxem Sirius e James, não é só vocês que sofrem com isso.

Remus e Lily olharam severamente para a morena.

-Oras!Mas é verdade, Remus estava aqui...lendo, em pleno domingo no almoço!Isso é um ultraje!

-Apoiada! – exclamaram os dois marotos novamente.

-Estudar tanto para que?Parece doente.

-APOIADA!

-Domingo é dia de descanso e não estudo!

-APOIADA!

-Isto aqui está parecendo uma revolução estudantil... – disse Anne divertida.

-Vamos fazer uma fogueira com os livros!

-APOIADA!

-MELINA, SIRIUS E JAMES SENTEM AI E CALEM A BOCA!

Os três suspiraram e se sentaram com o berro da ruiva.

-Coisa mais sem nexo.Queimar livros?Que papo é esse!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Jamesinhuuuuuu!

-Rêêêê!

Lily, Anne e Nina olharam para três garotas vinham correndo como barbies que tinham medo de seu silicone cair.Eram duas loiras e uma de cabelo extremamente preto, elas praticamente se jogaram em cima deles e encheram seus rostos com beijinhos.

-Ain que saudade dos meu fofinhoooo!

-Ain Jamesinhuuu senti tanto sua falta, meu anjooo!

-Rêêêê, que saudade, amor da minha vida!

Anne empurrou a loira de cima de Sirius e se levantou a encarando.

-Que história é essa de 'Si', garota?

-Eu não te devo satisfações, Delacour. – respondeu a outra convencida.

Nina e Lily fizeram o mesmo.Empurraram as garotas de cima dos 'seus' marotos e as encararam raivosamente.Nesta hora o salão principal estava totalmente concentrado naquela parte da mesa da Grifinória.

-Sai de cima do Potter.

-E você de cima do Remus!

-Rá!Só me faltava essa Evans!Chega, queridinha, ele não é nada seu.Me dá licença!

Lily a segurou pelo braço.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Você não manda em mim.

-E quem você pensa que é Tonelli pra me impedir de abraçar o meu maroto?

-SEU maroto?

-Sim! – disseram as três juntas – NOSSOS marotos!Sai pra lá o trio ridículo.

James, Sirius e Remus se encolheram.O Salão prendeu a respiração.

-Vocês...não...vão...chegar...perto...deles. – disse Anne raivosa.

-A-há!E por que não?

-PORQUE ELES SÃO NOSSOS NAMORADOS!

Todos do salão fizeram: Oh.E Lily irresistivelmente se lembrou daqueles programas de auditório.

-Mentirosas!

-FALA POTTER!

-FALA BLACK!

-LUPIN!

-Elas...são...nossas namoradas.- disseram rapidamente.

Mais um 'Ohh' invadiu o Salão.

-Lily Evans namorando James Potter? – debochou uma das garotas.

-Algum problema, querida?Ta com inveja não é? – Lily cruzou os braços – E se eu namoro o Potter ou não o problema não é seu.

-Mas você dizia que o odiava!

-As coisas mudam...

-Ooooh.

-Ah, man, calem a boca! – disse Anne já irritada – E ESCUTA bem ô sua loira ridícula, não chega perto do Black senão o seu aplique simplesmente vai sair voando pelo salgueiro lutador.

-E você, sua baixinha, vai se arrepender se chegar perto do Remus.Você vai ver como é gostoso sentir o vento lá da torre norte quando se cai de lá de cima.

-E se você chegar perto do MEU namorado, além de estar encrencada...você vai ver o que é mexer com uma Evans.

E Nina, Anne e Lily com uma pose que lembrava muito as panteras se viraram para os marotos.

-E vocês vem com a gente AGORA!

-Mas...Lily!

-Anne!

-Nina!

-AGORA!

Lily pegou James pela orelha e saiu o arrastando para for a do salão.O mesmo ato foi repetido por Anne e Nina em Sirius e Remus.

-Eu aposto um sapo de chocolate que o James apanha da Lily! – disse Frank divertido observado a porta do Salão se fechar com um estrondo.

Alice lhe deu um tapa no braço.

-Frank Longbottom!Isso é algo que se diga?

-Ai Alice, foi só uma brincadeira!

-Pois eu aposto três sapos de chocolate!

-HEY!

-Que foi?

Frank encarou a noiva mal-humorado.

-Você não brigou comigo por que eu apostei?

-Sim.

-E você pode?

-Claro eu posso.

-Por que?

-Porque sim!

-Sua safada!

Rindo Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não tem jeito, Frank.

**¬.¬**

-QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA POTTER?QUE MENINA É AQUELA?

James se jogou na grama embaixo de uma grande copa de arvore que fazia sombra no imenso lago, que estava tranqüilo.E ele pensou momentaneamente que aquela tranqüilidade das águas poderia acalmar sua ruivinha.

-É a Mary, Lily...

-QUE Mary?

-Uma...ai.- disse ele desanimado.

-E que história é essa de 'Jamesinhuuu'?

-Pergunta pra ela, eu não tenho a menor idéia.

-E onde você a conheceu?

-Em Hogsmeade.

-Quem apresentou?

-O Sirius.

-O que ela é sua?

-Fã.

-O que você sente por ela?

-Nada.

-E ela por você?

-Eu acho que você já sabe.

James teve uma vontade incontrolável de rir, e começou a gargalhar enquanto Lily ficava vermelha de raiva.

-MAS DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO?

-Você...aiushiuashei...ta parecendo...aiushriua...uma investigadora!Que o ciúmes não faz AIHIAUHIUE.

-Ciúme, quem está com ciúmes?

-Você?

-EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIUMES!

-Tá sim!

-Não to!

-Tá!

-Não to!

-Assume, Lily! – James se levantou e tentou puxar Lily para um abraço, mas a ruiva se esquivou – Hey, vem aqui!

-NÃO VOU!Você está zombando de mim! – ela deu um passo pra trás e James tentou puxa-la.

-Lily...

-NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE—

CLASH!

-IAEHIUAHEIUAEHIUAEHI EU TENTEI AVISAR! AIUEHIUAEHUIAEHIAE!

Adivinha?Você pensou que Lily Evans havia caído não é?Sim, ela caiu.Caiu no lago de uniforme enquanto James Potter, em vez de ajuda-la, estava se matando de rir.

-PÁRA DE RIR, POTTER!

Algumas algas haviam grudado no cabelo ruivo da garota e ela, literalmente, estava parecendo o monstro do lago.

-AEIHUIAEHUIAEHAIUEHIA SEU CABELO TÁ VERDE!

-POTTER! – ela se levantou cambaleando e retirou a alga gosmenta do cabelo – VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

-AIHIUAHEIUAE eu vou te ajudar pera ai! – o maroto estendeu a mão, mas em vez de Lily se apoiar nela para subir para a terra ela puxou James para o lago também.

CLASH!

-IAHEIUAHEIUAE OTÁRIO!

-EVANS!

Sabe-se lá pra onde é que foi parar os óculos do maroto e ele estava tateando o ar igual a um cego desorientado.

-AIUHIUAEHIUAE Eu to na sua esquerda, amor.

Quando o maroto foi para a esquerda deu de cara com uma pedra.

-LILY!

-IUAHEUAIEHIUAEHIAEAIE

-PÁRA DE RIR!

-Eu to fazendo o que você fez comigo, oras!

Algo brilhante foi avistado pela ruiva e ela imediatamente o pegou.

-Eu não fiz você trombar em uma pedra!

-Tá bom, James.Vem cá achei seus óculos.

Os dois se aproximaram e Lily colocou delicadamente os óculos nele.

-Pronto.

-Apesar de você ter me feito trombar em uma pedra, eu realmente te amo, dona Evans.

Ela corou e deu um risadinha.

-E apesar de você ter zombado de mim, eu também te amo James.

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho.

-Agora vamos, senão pegaremos um resfriado.

**¬.¬**

-O Pontas viu passarinho verde! – disse Remus divertido observando o amigo sair do banho bagunçando os cabelos.

-Vai saber o que houve naquele lago! – Sirius puxou o cortinado da cama e apareceu segurando um ursinho – Ele ta com ciúmes, Pontas.

-Ah cala a boca, Sirius! – James caminhou até sua cama e se jogou nela dando um sorriso – Man, eu já sabia que eu era apaixonado pela Lily.Mas agora...eu sinto um amor tão grande que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

-Iiih, que coisa de viado, Pontas!

-Shiu, Almofadinhas! –repreendeu Remus.

-Mas é verdade!

-Eu quero casar com ela.

-Eu sempre achei o Pontas viado, agora então.

Remus deixou o livro cair, Sirius nem percebeu o que James havia acabado de dizer.

-Você o que, James?

-Eu quero casar com ela.

-Casar...pif. – debochou Sirius distraído – Casar...que coisa...de...CASAR? CASAR?QUE HISTORIA É ESSA?

James deu um sorriso bobo.

-Eu vou pedi-la em casamento na formatura! – ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar para os amigos – que vocês acham?

Remus arregalou os olhos e Sirius parecia um peixe fora d'água.

-Você tem certeza, Pontas?

-Toda a certeza do mundo, Aluado.A Lily é a mulher da minha vida!

-Oh Meu Deus.O Pontas quer casar. –James e Remus olharam para Sirius – Casar. C-a-s-a-r.Um maroto casando...família...filhos...

-Sirius?

-O Sirius ta assim porque ele queria que você pedisse pra casar com ele.

-Ah meu gostosão, você sabe que pode ser meu amante! – disse James divertido.Remus gargalhou.

-Ah cala a boca, Pontas!

-Os marotos em um casamento, quem diria.

-O Casamento perfeito.

-Casamento mais estranho.Uma ruiva doida com um veado.

-SIRIUS!

**N/A: Ta, eu sei.Muita gente ta querendo me matar e abandonar a fic i.i . Sério!Não me culpem!Essas semanas eu fiquei com tanto trabalho pra fazer que eu até esqueci que dia da semana estava e o que era fim-de-semana.MIL PERDÕES, gente.Sério mesmo, eu não fui malvada nem nada, eu realmente fiquei sem tempo até pra respirar.Tanto é que o capítulo já estava pronto...mas nem tempo pra postar eu tive.MIL PERDÕES MESMO.E se o capitulo estiver chatinho, sorry mais uma vez.Melhora no penúltimo.Sim, gente.O Próximo é o penúltimo.Então não me abandonem e podem deixar reviews querendo me matar e etc, eu vou entender okay?Mesmo mesmo.**

**E eu só to postando hoje porque é feriado aqui nessa fucking cidade.E eu achei uma brechinha pra postar antes de começar fazer meu trabalho sobre Usinas Nucleares x.x**

**Agradecimentos á: Miss Jane Poltergeist; Linaah Back; Lilys Riddle; Ly Black; Sir Andrew Stepking; Dona Bia; Jehssik; Pom; Julinha Potter; Bruna B.T. Black; Lika Slytherin; Flavinha Greeneye; Mila Potter Evans; Primo; Luuh Potter.**

**Prometo que no próximo capitulo respondo tudo devidamente as mesmas respostas sem noção de sempre x.x**

**Amo vocês meus leitores, deeeeeeeeeeeesculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x.x**

**Beijos tristes a todos,**

**Má Evans**

**E EU JURO QUE POSTO DOMINGO! PELO MEU AMOR POR GERARD WAY! X.x' **


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap.14 – Que a apresentação se inicie! **

_7:00 A.m_

Uma ruiva estava de pé fazia exatamente meia hora.Já havia arrumado sua mochila, tomado seu banho matinal, se vestido impecavelmente com o uniforme da Grifinória com um brasão com um 'M' brilhando no peito e estava agora, delicadamente, arrumando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo com os olhos vagos e sendo levada pelo silencio do dormitório.Olhou-se no espelho e viu que estava apresentável.Respirou fundo e se concentrou para sua primeira árdua tarefa: acordar suas duas melhores amigas.

Nina estava totalmente irreconhecível.Naquele embrenhado de cobertas e travesseiros não se sabia aonde que a morena estava.Lily deu um sorrisinho e uma por uma foi tirando as cobertas e percebeu que um 'bolo' se mexeu particularmente preguiçoso.

-Nina?Hora de acordar.

-Lily, vai polir seu distintivo e me deixa em paz! – respondeu uma voz sonolenta abafada por dois travesseiros.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Ah é?Vai deixar o Remus se agarrando com a baixinha ridícula lá?

-ONDE?

Pronto.O que a ruiva queria, havia conseguido.Nina estava sentada totalmente acordada e pronta para jogar, com uma cara extremamente assassina e violenta, o travesseiro.

-Isso, você já acordou.Agora vai se arrumar antes que a gente se atrase para a apresentação.

Nina, totalmente mal-humorada e resmungando, se dirigiu a porta do banheiro e a bateu com força.Lily apenas pensou, momentaneamente animada, que só falta mais uma.

Anne era o oposto de Nina.Estava numa cama perfeitamente arrumada, com lençóis em um pink que ardia os olhos e que apenas dava para se ver uma loira com uma mascara facial.

-Anne?

-Siii...ain...Sii

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Anne...?

-Sirius...mais rápido!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Annelise?

-Uii...assim Sirius.

-ANNE?

-Aiiiiii

Lily estava entre rir muito e chamar Nina, e ficar ali pasma com o que estava vendo.

-Annelise, mas que diabos!Acorde sua menina pervertida!

Anne tirou rapidamente a mascara e encarou Lily perplexa.

-LILY?

-Não!O Sirius! –respondeu ela entre severa e divertida – Eita, Anne.Sabia que você era pervertida...mas _assim._

-Não é que você está pensando! – disse ela rapidamente muito vermelha – Eu tava...tava...

-Sonhando coisas...com o Sirius.Hunrum.

-NÃO!Quero dizer...sim. –Lily nunca tinha visto Anne tão sem jeito – Mas NÃO foi ISSO que você ta pensando!

-Eu não nasci ontem dona Annelise.

-Ain Lily, é sério!Não foi isso!

-Tá bom, ta bom! – A ruiva sorriu – Vai lá se arrumar que a gente ta atrasada.

Logo após Nina ter saído do banho e já com o uniforme, Anne rapidamente se enfiou no banheiro.

-Que deu nela?- perguntou a morena ainda meio mal-humorada.

Lily fez uma cara marota.

-Não sei se devo contar.

Os olhos azuis de Nina brilharam intensamente.

-Qual foi o babado dessa vez? – ela se jogou na cama como uma criança feliz e encarou Lily.

A ruiva deu uma risadinha.

-Não conto.Você vai ficar zombando dela depois e vai sobrar pra mim!

-Ahhhh Liiiii!Contaaaa!Eu juro que não falo! – ela fez uma carinha pidona – Por favor.Se eu zombar, falo pro Ranhoso que gosto dele!

Lily riu.

-Oh Meu Merlim.To avisando dona Melina, se abrir à boca Severus Snape vai ser seu futuro namorado – com a cara de nojo da amiga, Lily riu mais um pouco – Mas então... – a voz dela baixou nesse ponto – Anne estava sonhando sabe..._sonhando._

-Sonhando? –Nina arregalou os olhos.

-Sonhando!Com o Sirius.

-Com o Sirius?

-É... – Lily fez uma cara marota e Nina arregalou os olhos mais ainda.

-MENTIRA!

-Não, é sério!

Agora as duas pareciam bobas.Uma olhando pra outra com a mão na boca e uma carinha de: hoho que safada.

-Olha só, heim!Mas...ela te contou?

-Não.Eu ouvi.

-OUVIU?

-Shiii! – Lily olhou feio para a amiga – Ela vai ouvir!

-Opa!Mas...como assim ouviu?

-Ah...ela ficou falando: Siiiii. E tal...

-Hohoho.

-Qual o assunto?

As duas deram um pulo tão grande que Nina acabou caindo no chão.

-NADA!

Anne olhou desconfiada para as duas.

-'Tavam falando baixinho.Que é que ta havendo?

-Hum...estamos atrasadas! – disse Lily apressada e se dirigindo para a porta – Vamos?

Nina também se levantou apressada e foi a porta.

-Vamos, vamos sim.Estou morrendo de fome.

-É, vamos. – Anne seguiu as duas meio emburrada.

**¬.¬**

-Pontas, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

-Porra, Sirius.Já disse que tenho! – disse James cuspindo alguns pedaços de torrada em Remus que olhou feio para os dois – Ah foi mau ai, Aluado.

-Não foi mal, foi péssimo.

Sirius fingiu não ter visto o olhar de Remus e ainda olhava incrédulo para James.

-Mas você não pode casar!

-E por que não?Se o problema for o seu amor secreto por mim, eu—

-NÃO é isso, Pontas.DEFINITIVAMENTE não é isso!

James deu um sorrisinho e balançou os ombros.

-Vai saber né, Almofadinhas.

Remus fechou o livro que lia, e retirou os óculos que usava para leitura **(oh, aquele movimento bem sexy, que até o cabelo castanho balançou junto :x)**.

-Vamos parar com essa discussão.Eu entendo totalmente o seu lado Almofadinhas.Você está com ciúmes da Lily. – e encarou Sirius com a mesma cara de psicólogo-maroto-sexy.

-Eu NÃO estou com ciúmes da Lily! – retrucou o maroto aborrecido. - Só acho que é uma atitude precipitada! O Pontas tem 18 anos!

-Quando você saiu de casa você tinha 16, Sirius.

-Mas isso é diferente!

-Diferente como?

-Oras...eu sai de perto da minha família e não CONSTRUI uma.

James encarou Sirius.

-Não to entendendo qual é o problema!Eu não posso ser feliz do lado da mulher que eu amo, Sirius?

-Pontas, ele—

-Claro que pode, James.Só acho que você está sendo precipitado.

-Aposto que se você fosse apaixonado pela Annelise, como eu sou pela Lily, a pediria em casamento.

-Eu sou apaixonado pela Annelise e não vou pedi-la em casamento.Há outras prioridades.

Remus bufou.

-Gente, vamos parar?

-Outras prioridades?

-É!

James estreitou os olhos.

-Como o que?Galinhar?

Sirius deu um soco na mesa.

-Não, James.Há uma guerra lá fora, será que você não percebeu?Há pessoas morrendo e um bruxo patético governando um grupo perigoso.Será que isso é tão...insignificante pra você?

-Pelo contrário. –retrucou o maroto friamente – Me importo com tudo isso.Mas amo a Lily para ser feliz com ela, mesmo com uma guerra estourando lá fora.Eu morreria por ela.

-Não seja ridículo! – disse Sirius nervoso – Ninguém vai morrer por ninguém!

-Eu morreria por ela, do mesmo jeito que morreria por você e pelo Remus.Ou por qualquer um que eu ame.

Sirius olhou para James que estava tremendamente sério.Remus não disse nada.

-James, eu...

-Espero que você compreenda, Sirius, que mesmo com essa guerra, mesmo com tudo isso...meu amor pela Lily só aumentou.E em um lugar onde só há tristezas, por que não contribuir com um pouco de felicidade?Eu a amo, Sirius.De verdade.Do mesmo jeito como amo você e o Aluado.Eu morreria por vocês, eu lutaria por vocês e nunca impediria vocês de serem felizes...mesmo com o mundo desabando. – James passou a mão pelos cabelos – E só quero te dizer que...se tivermos um filho, você será o padrinho dele.Só não deixe minha ruivinha escutar isso por enquanto.

Sirius balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Pode deixar Pontas.E eu só quero que você saiba, que você merece ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.Pode contar comigo pra sempre, cara.Você sabe.

-Cof cof.

Os dois olharam para Remus que estava com uma expressão muito divertida.

-Engasgou, Aluado?

-Oh, me perdoem.Me emocionei com esse momento de amor entre os amantes...Pontas e Almofadinhas.

Os dois fecharam a cara.

-Cala a boca, Aluado!

-Mas, apesar de tudo...eu amo vocês.

-Eu também te amo, Pontas.

-É, eu também, Pontas.

Lily estancou no lugar e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-To atrapalhando o momento especial dos marotos?

Os três se sobressaltaram.

-Lily?

-Anne?

-Nina?

As meninas os encararam divertidas.

-Olá meninos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Os marotos resmungaram.

-Ah fiquem quietas vai.A gente ta atrasado.

E segurando-as pelas mãos, enquanto elas riam, eles foram para a torre norte para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

**¬.¬**

-Meus queridos, meus queridos.Sentem-se! – um gordinho muito animado gesticulava no centro da sala – Hoje teremos a apresentação do trabalho dos senhores: Potter, Lupin e Black com as senhoritas: Evans, Tonelli e Delacour.Por favor, venham até aqui.Não sejam tímidos!

James e Sirius se entreolharam e iam dizer alguma besteira, mas Lily e Anne rapidamente os puxaram para o centro da sala onde todos estavam os olhando.Nina e Remus estavam andando timidamente para perto dos amigos.

-Nossa experiência, de ficarmos um mês vivendo como trouxas em Londres, foi muito produtiva.Aprendemos que—

-Na realidade, querida Lily – interrompeu Sirius – Foi uma experiência maluca, porque quase morremos diversas vezes.

Lily olhou feio para o maroto e continuou fingindo não ter sido interrompida.

-Aprendemos que os trouxas batalharam para conseguir descobrir seus próprios meios de sobrevivência sem magia.

James pigarreou e assumiu uma pose de professor muito cômica.

-Nós aprendemos nunca mexermos com seres do mar congelados, jogar _fuleibol _na rua...

-É futebol, James. – Corrigiu Remus.

-Que seja, _fubalou _na rua para não sermos atacados por um trouxa com raiva, já que o cabeça de vento do Sirius, quebrou o vidro do carro dele...

-Hey! – disse Sirius emburrado.

-E também NUNCA aceitar convites de festas estranhas e acreditar em incêndios ilusórios... – completou Nina.

-Sim!Nem muito menos perder uma sandália que você ganhou de sua mère, super cara e de marca, que misteriosamente foi parar na varanda de baixo do apartamento...onde morava uma senhora particularmente escandalosa e agressiva

Os cinco encararam Anne, que havia dito a frase em um tom de professora de etiqueta.

-Ahm...nem muito menos tentar espiar os outros e acabar se esborrachando no chão da cozinha.

-Tá vendo, isso foi culpa da Annelise!

Anne beliscou Sirius com força.

-Aiê, Annelise!

-E NUNCA deixar Sirius Black e Annelise Delacour juntos e sozinhos perto de um balcão de bebidas.

Os dois resmungaram.

-Nem tentar acordar um maroto que chama por seu ursinho—

James tapou a boca de Lily com a mão, olhando perigosamente para a ruiva.

-A Lily quis dizer para nunca tentar acordar um maroto senão quiser ter uma morte bem dolorosa.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Nunca fazer comentários engraçados perto de gente mal-humorada também.

-Comentários engraçados? – Anne se virou para Sirius – Quando que você fez algum comentário engraçado?

-Oras, todos eles foram.

-Aham_, muito engraçados_.Foram idiotas isso sim!

-Idiotas, Annelise?

-Cahãm! – Os dois ficaram quietos e cruzaram os braços irritados.Remus continuou: – E nunca subestimar as garotas em um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência.

-Ah é! – disse Nina sonhadora, olhando para o teto – O Strip!

-Shiii Nina!

-Opa! Ahm...e nunca mostrar seus dotes de adivinhação para os amigos, eles irão abusar de você!

-Então quer dizer que é verdade o seu dom? – disse James curioso.

-MAS ENTÃO! – James calou-se com o olhar furioso da namorada – Nunca limpar o apartamento se ele estiver MUITO gosmento e horrível, é nojento.

-Nem ficar preso em uma lareira com os marotos.

-Hey, o que você quis dizer com isso?

-Nada!

-Mas resumindo: Foi o melhor trabalho de nossas vidas. –disse Nina sonhadora – Nós aproximamos, vimos como cada um é, resolvemos brigas passadas... – nesse momento ela olhou para Anne e sorriu – resolvemos os nossos estados conjugais... – os seis deram sorrisinhos idênticos – e...descobrimos que a amizade é sempre acima de tudo.Mesmo com mágica ou sem mágica.Ela sempre será importante para nos fortalecer, sermos felizes e seguirmos em frente com a cabeça erguida.

-Esse não foi um trabalho que apenas estuda como os trouxas vivem.Foi um trabalho também de como podemos viver em grupo com tantas desavenças e acabarmos entendendo uns aos outros. – completou Remus.

-Amando uns aos outros... – Anne sorriu.

-Ajudando uns aos outros... – Sirius piscou para Remus.

-_Convencendo _uns aos outros né? –James deu uma risadinha pra Lily que corou.

-E nós mantendo sempre juntos.Independente de tudo.

O Professor com lágrimas nos olhos aplaudiu.O restante da classe fez o mesmo.

-Foi o melhor trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas que Hogwarts já presenciou!Vou até conversar com McGonagall sobre vocês.Bravo, Bravo!

Sorrindo um para os outros eles se sentaram.

-Você não acha que estamos sentimentais demais hoje, Pontas? – cochichou Sirius.

-Talvez, Almofada. – cochichou de volta o maroto – Mas que as garotas ficaram bobinhas pelos nossos depoimentos, elas ficaram...

**PAF!**

-Aiê Annelise.

-Lily!Isso dói sabia?

Os dois massagearam os braços emburrados e as duas sorriram.

-Então parem de cochichar o que não devem!

Nina sorriu para Remus.

-Eu não tenho esse problema com o Remus!

Os quatro olharam para os dois.

-Ele é super tranqüilo e calmo.Não fica falando essas coisas.

-Blé.

-Que é que foi?

Sorrisos marotos idênticos.

-Remus...você também está com medo?

-Hunrum.

-Muahahaha.

**¬.¬**

**POTOF!**

-ANNELISE DELACOUR E LILY EVANS SE VOCÊS NÃO ME TIRAREM DAQUI, EU JURO QUE SIMPLESMENTE MATO VOCÊS!

-_AIaiaheIUAHE.Por que não tenta agora, Nina?_

-PORQUE VOCÊS ME PRENDERAM NESSA PORRA DE ARMÁRIO!

-Olha o palavreado, dona Melina.Remus não vai gostar da namoradinha dele estar falando palavrões desse calão.

-E VOCÊS TAMBÉM: JAMES E SIRIUS.TIREM A GENTE DAQUI!

-Não!Quero só ver se vocês são tão santos quanto afirmam presos em um armário de vassouras!

-QUE COISA MAIS SEM FUNDAMENTO!

-_Tchau Aluado, vê se aproveita o momento heim?_

_-Tchau Nina!Aproveita também!_

-VOLTA AQUI VOCÊS QUATRO!

-EU PRECISO ESTUDAR!OS NIEMS COMEÇAM AMANHÃ!

-_Relaxem, vai dar tudo certo.À noite a gente vem buscar vocês._

-A NOITE?

-Bye, amores!

-NÃO, SIRIUS VOLTA AQUI.

-ANNELISE!

-LILY, VOCÊ É UMA MONITORA!

-JAMES!

Os dois bufaram.Estavam extremamente colados e no escuro.A única ventilação era uma pequena janela que dava para os jardins e as frestas do armário para o corredor.

-Remus... – disse Nina baixinho – o que a gente vai fazer?

-Não sei.

O maroto estava pensando em lindos campos verdes com flores perfumadas.Não estava sendo muito fácil controlar os hormônios de um garoto normal de 17 para 18 anos, estando com a namorada com a perna no meio da sua, as mãos no seu peito e a respiração bem no seu pescoço.

Nina pensava o mesmo.Remus com as duas mãos na cintura dela, o perfume dele, a proximidade dos corpos, o peito dele que lentamente subia e descia com a respiração e sempre esbarrava em seu rosto, já que era menor que ele.

-Um elefante incomoda muita gente...dois elefantes incomodam muito mais...

-O que você está fazendo, Nina? – Remus olhou para baixo e logo depois se arrependeu.Seu nariz bateu levemente com o dela.Os olhos azuis estavam tão pertos que estava difícil não se aproximar mais.

-Ahm...ca-cantando... – respondeu a garota corando.

-Hum...

-Tr-Três...ele-le-lefantes incomodam muito gente-te...

Eles estavam mais perto, lábio roçando com lábio.

-Quatro elefantes incomodam muito mais. – continuou Remus rouco.

Nina respirou fundo.

-Vamos mudar.Um Sirius incomoda muita gente.Um Sirius e um James incomodam muito maaais.

Remus riu.

-Um Sirius, um James e uma Annelise incomodam, incomodam, incomodam muito mais.

-E não se esquece da Lily.-resmungou Nina, e se esquecendo da proximidade se ajeitou mais pra Remus foi obrigado a abraça-la e ela encaixar o rosto no pescoço dele.

-Isso, não está dando certo.

-Não mesmo...

Nina suspirou e Remus se arrepiou.

-Nina, não faz isso.

-Desculpa.

-E não fala também.

-Por que?

-Seu ar, no meu pescoço, não está sendo...muito...favorável.

Suspirando novamente ela fez o maroto a segurar mais forte pela cintura.

-Nina!

-É difícil pra mim também, sabe?

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, vá para trás e a gente se ajeita ta?

-Okay.

Mas destrambelhada do jeito que sempre fora, Nina acabou tropeçando sabe-se lá onde.E para ajudar, Remus a puxou para frente com mais força do que desejava.Resultado: os dois mais encaixados ainda e os lábios totalmente colados.

Os dois ficaram de olhos fechados e respiração ofegante.Mesmo sem querer suas cabeças estavam virando para lados opostos e em segundos já haviam se beijado apaixonadamente.O maroto subiu a mão pelas costas da garota e começou a acaricia-la, já ela bagunçava totalmente os cabelos castanhos e alinhados dele.Quando iam aprofundar mais o beijo...

-Será que já não é tempo demais?Remus nunca iria me perdoar se não o deixasse estudar antes do NIEMS.

_-Bom, então abre a Porta Lily._

**CATAPOF.**

-EITAAAAA!

-Tá vendo, Lily?Não disse que esses dois não eram tão santinhos assim?

Nina arregalou os olhos e viu a cena.Ela, deitada no meio do corredor, Remus em cima dela.Os dois totalmente embolados.

-Eita amor selvagem, Aluado.

Corando fortemente os dois se levantaram.

-Fiquem quietos.Deveria dar detenção a todos vocês por desacato ao monitor e deveria prestar queixa da Lily para a McGonagall.

-Mas você não irá fazer isso porque adorou ficar ali no armário com a Nina.

James e Sirius sorriram marotamente.Anne e Lily fizeram o mesmo.

-Se quiserem _continuar_...

-Olha, cala a boca okay?Eu deveria matar vocês agora.

-Bom, mas vamos estudar.

-É, vamos.

-Huhuhu, mas você já estava estudando, Aluado.

-Por que, Almofadinhas?-perguntou Remus temendo a resposta do amigo.

E não deu outra.

-Estudo dos corpos...em movimento.

-SIRIUS BLACK!

**¬.¬**

Salão Comunal da Grifinória; 7:00 PM.

Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam concentrados em suas folhas de sete anos de estudo de magia.Alguns tampavam os ouvidos, outros murmuravam palavras desconexas e uns mais destacados estavam apenas observando quatro pessoas estudarem compenetradas.

Esses, obviamente, eram Sirius e James.Que haviam relido a matéria umas duas vezes e já tinham a decorado e entendido-a me pergunte.

_**J.: fala sério Almofada, a Lily não fica linda estudando?**_

_**S.:Pra você, é capaz de ela ficar linda até coberta de veneno de acromantula, Pontas.**_

_**J.:HaHa, muito engraçado, Almofadinhas.Minha Lily é perfeita de qualquer jeito.**_

_**S.:Sei, sei.Pra quem quer casar né?Eu entendo.**_

_**J.:Pode confessar, meu amor, você está com ciúmes.Você sabe que sempre será o meu cachorrão gostoso e amante.**_

_**S.:Eitaaa, sai fora seu veado.Não to com ciúmes e nem sou seu cachorro gostoso.Nem venha, a Anne te bate.**_

_**J.: Hohoho a Lily e a Anne vão brigar por nós!**_

_**S.:Ui, imagina a cena.As duas seminuas brigando na lama por nós.Selvagem.**_

_**J.: HEY ALMOFADINHAS!Você pode até pensar assim da Anne, afinal ela é TUA namorada, mas da LILY, não!Vamos lá...tire esse pensamento pervertido com a MINHA ruiva dessa sua cabeça suja.**_

Remus ergueu os olhos do parágrafo quatro, do livro: Padrão de Feitiços número sete, para observar seus amigos passando um pedaço de pergaminho com uma velocidade incrível.Viu que Lily estava concentrada escrevendo um resumo que mais parecia um livro, Anne estava apoiada sobre o livro e bocejando algumas vezes e Nina deitada na mesa com o livro cobrindo seu rosto.Por baixo da mesa dava para vê-la balançando as pernas para frente e para trás.

_**R.: O que é que vocês estão aprontando?**_

_**J.: Olha aeeee, o lobinho selvagem resolveu dar o seu ar conquistador da floresta por aqui.**_

_**S.: Huhuhu dá-lhe Aluado heim?**_

_**R.:Vou fingir que não ali estas asneiras.**_

_**S.:Huhuhu cuidado, Pontas.Ele vai dar o bote sensual e fatal em você.**_

_**J.:Oh, Lily ficaria decepcionada, Aluado.Que feio.**_

_**R.: Não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo aqui com vocês, deveria estar estudando.**_

_**S.:Ou agarrando a Nina em um corredor vazio.**_

_**R.: Sirius ¬¬, pára com isso!**_

_**J.:Ora, foi isso que você fez mais cedo, Aluado!**_

_**R.:Porque vocês me trancaram com ela em um armário.**_

_**S.:Vai dizer que não gostou.**_

_**R.:Me recuso a responder.**_

_**J.: RÁ!Falou ae, Lobão conquistador comedor de menininhas de olhos azuis.**_

_**S.:Dá-lhe Aluado, quem diria.**_

_**R.:Adeus a vocês, vou continuar minha leitura muito mais construtiva que essas asneiras.**_

_**J. e S.: Ui, vai lá lobão.**_

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Remus retornou a sua leitura.Quando já estava na terceira linha...um papel caiu sobre o livro.Revirando os olhos ele o abriu: '**Auuuuuuu, eu sou o lobo selvagem, au au.'**

Olhando feio para James e Sirius, ele nem percebeu que Nina havia pegado o papel.

-Será que dá pros dois sossegarem?

-IAUhieuhuiahuiAHEIUHauiheuihAUIAHEIUaheiuaEHiau

Sirius, James, Anne, Remus e Lily olharam para Nina que estava se matando de rir.

-O que é engraçado, Nina?

-Nada, deixa pra lá.

Se entreolhando confusos eles voltaram aos seus afazeres.

_**N.:Oi, meu lobo selvagem, au au.**_

_**R.: Nina!**_

_**N.: haUIEHIA oi? **_

_**R.:Não seja cínica!**_

_**N.:Ain, lobão, não sei do que você está falando.**_

_**R.:O James e o Sirius me pagam.**_

_**N.:Ui, vai fazer o que heim?Ser o lobo mal?Mal você tem que ser pra mim.**_

Remus olhou horrorizado para a namorada.

-Melina!

-IAHEIUAHEUIAH.Foi Mal, amor.Não deu pra resistir.

-Esse povo que não cala a boca pra estudar viu? – disse Lily bufando.Anne revirou os olhos.

-Ah vamos, estudamos isso a tarde toda...sem falar que o NIEM de Feitiços é só a tarde, dá pra acordarmos cedo e estudar...vamos descansar um pouco.

-É isso ai!

Lily olhou feio para James e Sirius.

-Vocês leram o livro duas vezes e já falavam que sabiam tudo!

-Mas nós sabemos!

-Quantas vezes você leu o Livro, Lily?

-Trinta e sete vezes, mais o meu resumo que esta acabado!

Os cinco arregalaram os olhos.

-Como assim trinta e sete vezes?

-Eu sou a única responsável aqui.- disse ela empinando o nariz

-Eu li trinta e cinco. – sorriu Remus meio tímido.

-A cala a boca vai, Aluado. – Sirius e James reviraram os olhos.

-Os nerds. – resmungou Anne entediada.

-Antes de irmos embora daqui, eu juro que jogo a bolsa da Lily e do Aluado no lago. –disse James sério.

-Você que TENTE, James Potter, você fica sem herdeiros! – Lily o olhou de uma forma maníaca, que Sirius até se encolheu pro lado.

-Ah é, Lily?Que você vai fazer?

-Acertar um balaço no seu órgão reprodutor.

-Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... –gemeram os marotos.

As meninas riram.

-Poxa Lily.E os quatorze filhos que eu pretendia ter com você? – choramingou James.

-Quatorze filhos?Ta doido, Potter.Eu não sou parideira não!

-Huhuhu, mas o jeito que se faz é ótimo Lily.

-JAMES POTTER!

Um livro saiu voando na direção da cabeça do maroto e ele gargalhou.

-Ah Lily.Melhor dezoito, que você acha?

-Nem morta Potter.

-Hunrum, vamos só ver se você não se entrega aos meus encantos.Eu posso não ser um lobo conquistador, mas sou um cervo real.

-Hohoho falou ae o viado.-zombou Sirius com uma voz afeminada.

-Ah cala a boca, seu cachorro pulguento e fedido.

-Ui, juras de amor. – Anne riu.

-A Nina é a chapeuzinho vermelho do Remus! – disse Lily marota, tendo uma idéia súbita.

Anne, Sirius e James a encararam confusos.

-O que é isso?

-O Lobo come a chapeuzinho.-explicou Lily rindo.

-OPA!**COME**!

-SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER e LILY EVANS! – berraram Nina e Remus juntos.

A mesa explodiu em gargalhadas.

**¬.¬**

**Respostas descentes \o:**

**Lilys Riddle:** quando eu juro pelo Gerard, não tem volta i.i; Sabe, o pior que eu nem vi o que eu escrevi...acho que a Nina baixou em mim naquela hora e se lembrou de você XD, ai ela pensou: rá ¬¬, vou me vingar daquela retardada! ÇAlskalçskçalÇSK XD, normal normal; Que bom eu achou fofo . .Espero que goste desse cap, dona /o/.E vê se aparece mais no msn, to com saudades i.i .Beijooo :

**Grã Evans: **We Lily, mais uma Evans como nós o/.Que lindo ., seja bem vinda aqui no manicômio ta? XD çaLDKLÇAkd; Fico mega³ feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic, pena que só tenta aparecido por aqui no finalzinho né? i.i, mas vê se a senhorita não me abandona na M.I II ta? \o/; Claro, a Lily tem que ser a 'macha' da relação mostrando quem manda no barraco! SLÇAksçla que podre gente xD (hoho, o James ficou bravinho); Chamá-lo pelo sobrenome já que vai casar?Verdade né!Você me deu uma idéia para zoar a Lily! Huhuhu \o/ Valeu, moçaaa \o\; Se ele chegar perto de alguma garota Nina, eu, Anne, mais metade da população feminina **E** a Lily batemos nele çLDKÇkçl xD. Espero que goste desse cap viu?Beijooo.

**Lika Slytherin: **Eitaaaa nóis x.x, não é culpa minha!Mas tudo bem u.ú; HeUhEu foi o capitulo da amabilidade! XD.Espero que goste dessa cap tá?Beijooo, senhorita.

**Ly Black: **Olhaaaa ela gostou! **(pula) **E eu pensando que ia ter gente querendo me socar x.x'; Mas então!O que seria James e Lily sem discussões?Seria um casalsinho tão clichê não acha? (como se não fosse clichê casais que se amam/odeiam, mas você entendeu xD).Espero que goste dessa cap mocinha!Beijooo!

**Julinha Potter: **Fala sério!Você também não ficaria com ciúmes? . Eu ficaria e faria a mesma coisa! ÇAKSçdkçs XD O maroto é meu e ninguém chega perto Ò.Ó; Sirius tava com ciúmes do James casar xD, se bem que eles sempre tiveram um caso secreto XD alçkdçsdksaçldç, to brincando.Espero que goste desse cap, senhorita! Beijo!

**Jehssik: **ÇçdlkçaDKÇLKDAA.O Sirius faz os comentários mais fora de hora de todo o mundo XD; E a história do ursinho é assim: Eu ganhei uma ovelha de pelúcia, mas eu queria porque queria que fosse um 'ovelho' pra eu colocar o nome de James.No fim, como ela era minha mesmo, a ovelha (que virou ovelho) ficou se chamando James...mas um dia eu sonhei que o James (o da Lily xD), tinha roubado o meu James (o ovelho) e como vingança desse roubo eu me vinguei dele nesse capitulo 13! Muahahaha ÇLSKSAÇDLKSAÇLDKÇ XD; Sim!Eu também pensaria MUITAS³ coisas pervertidas do James em uma detenção! (sorte que a Lily...não pode me bater xD); Casamentos! Eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver...mas eu adoro casamentos! (para se ver, porque casar eu to fora xD).E ela...não irá aceitar?Hum...não sei.Talvez.É uma possibilidade.Muahahah ò.ó ÇAKdsçlaKSÇLas xD; Sim! M.I II vem ai \o/.Sem falar do Epílogo e o Making off né? XD; E a senhorita é a pessoa mais perspectivamente perspectiva que com seu senso perspectivo, perspectiveu (?) que iria perspicaver (!) uma M.I II \o/ ÇLASKDÇLSAKDÇskdçlkaçl eu Assassinei o Aurélio, gente.Que sensação ótima.EU AGARANTIO! \\o/ ; Quem é Gerard Way? O.O O amor da minha vida xD, mas você já descobriu \o\, viu no meu profile? XD.Bom eu acho ele perfeito ., nhai mas isso não vem ao caso senão eu empolgo x.x; Espero que goste ta!Beijão!

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: **Que bom que gostou moça!o/; Eles apresentaram aqui no 14 xD e espero que tenha gostado deles explicando tudo...resumidamente \o\.Beijos e espero que goste!

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: ** é, que lindo!Gerard! (é uma merda que no não pegue a minha carinha de maníaca apaixonada ¬¬).E ele...ele...ele...tem tudo!Tudo que eu quero em um garoto! (ain como minha carinha faz falta aqui! i.i).Ah sei lá! Ele canta, desenha, pinta, escreve, dança, é engraçado, fofo, gentil, boca suja xD, sem noção, sexy (hoho XD), interpreta, tem a risada mais perfeita do universo e quando ele ta rouco entããão? **(morre³)** Mas o Mikey é foda também, afinal irmão de quem é né?Não teria como não ser perfeito! XD.O DvD deles já saiu \o, e onde é que diabos você viu?O.O, eu baixei, mas deu problema nessa coisa aqui ¬¬'.E o Frank fala muito rápido, parece que engoliu uma vitrola...Tadinho, gente!ÇLSKDÇLk X.X; Já imaginou elas se virando?O cabelo balançando, aquela cara de 'nós somos fodas' xD e 'vocês se ferraram'.ÇAKÇLDKAÇ XD, muito massa \o/.Capava nem, que desperdício, menina! ÇlaksçlADKçlad.A Nina vai ficar com ciúmes de ti.Ela é dona do Remus Junior dele aqui nessa fic u.ú ÇLKASDÇLSAKDçldkça XD **(tapada³)**.E aquela parte que eles está retirando os óculos de leitura é dedicada a você, Jane XD.Só não morra okay? i.i; Castigo? X.x que andou aprontando? XD; Msn: evans(underline)way(arroba)hotmal(ponto)com.Será que assim vai? ¬¬ Tentei passar na minha review pra Euro Trip, mas nem foi u.ú; Espero que goste desse cap ta?Beijoooo!o/

**Linaah Black: **Cena do lago!Eu estava românica naquele dia i.i aUHAeuaheAUE XD.Espero que goste dessa cap tá?Beijo!

**Bruna B.T. Black: **AHERAEeihAEIA é verdade né? XD Por isso o Harry é tão doido do jeito que é x.x', cruzamento de cenouras com veados não dá certo xD.Espero que goste dessa cap tá?Beijo!

**Lih Potter: **Ama? **(carinha fofa)** Que lindaaaa, gente!Que bom, que bom \o/.Fico tão³ feliz; Espero que tu goste dessa cap ta bom?Beijo, mocinha! o/

**Gabriela Albieri: **Também AMA? \o/ Ain que linda essas pessoas que amam minha fic, me deixam tão feliz i.i; Eu vou fazer uma continuação xD a M.I II, mas não conto o que terá nela...é surpresa!Mas tem algo a ver com o casamento sim... :x; Obrigada pelo elogio, Gabi! (pode te chamar assim?).Obrigada mesmo, o/.Fiquei lisonjeada!; Espero que goste desse cap ta?Beijinhos!

**MoniMione: **Olha ai, a senhorita e o Sirius podem fazer um clã pra chamar o James de esquisito só porque ele ta bobo-apaixonado pela Lily x.x, tadinho gente XD deixa o maroto sonhar com a ruivinha dele i.i aIHEAehiuahA to brincando!O James fica fofinho sempre : **(puxa saco)**; Ahhh não se preocupe.Terá mais cenas dele ceguinho sim.A Lily que agora descobriu o ponto fraco dele, nunca mais vai deixá-lo em paz em relação aos óculos XD; Eita nóis, é que eu sou muito ciumenta.Vou tentar diminuir okay? XD; Rápido?O.o eles demoraram uma eternidade pra se resolver x.x, mas certo certo xD; Ahm...sobre esse negocio de ser nerd, é melhor eu não opinar...acho que vou apanhar se comentar sobre isso aeiuahEIAheiaeiA XD; Ficando piores nada, moça.Eu gosto das suas reviews o/; Queimar o dedo é horrível x.x; Que bom que adora a fic \o/ fico feliz :; Rabujentice? Não XD.Mas tudo bem eu também invento palavras o/ e ta perdoada :; Anne vai dar saltinhos aqui pelo seu elogio XD, e o Sirius compreensivo não é o Sirius?Concorda? XD Mas vai ter mais cenas S/A, pode deixar o/; Espero que goste desse cap okay?Beijo :

**N/A: **Dessa vez eu cumpri meu prometido o .Quando Marina jura por Gerard Way, pode chover canivete que ela cumpre ò.ó (hoho, que dramática xD);

Penúltimo cap, estou ficando deprimida i.i, apesar de com certeza ter ainda o capitulo final, o epílogo e o Making off...a M.I I vai fazer falta.Ain, mas tudo bem a gente supera T.T;

Se o capitulo estiver muito doido e sem noção não liguem.Acho que foi a tinta preta do meu cabelo que me afetou o.o', e digo isso porque depois que pintei, muitas pessoas que já me chamavam de anormal começaram a levar esparadrapo pra por na minha boca.E eu to falando sério u.ú, então não levem em conta este fato...ainda sendo estudado por cientistas;

O tem mania de engolir algumas coisas que eu escrevo ¬¬.Acho que vocês já perceberam né?Tem frases que ficam totalmente sem sentido por causa disso.Então não pensem que a culpa é minha u.ú!Eu sempre quis escrever isso, mas sempre esquecia...então vamos aproveitar o momento raro de eu estar lembrando alguma coisa e avisar vocês i.i;

E eu lembrei de uma coisa! (nossa, olha que avanço \o/) eu dei DUAS pistas da próxima MI II, vamos ver que vai ser o perspectivamente perspectivo para perceber! **(né dona Jehssik? XD)**

Próximo capitulo é o último (como todo mundo já sabe, derrr Marina ¬¬), e já me pediram para caprichar.Então, no mínimo, vocês vão chorar umas quatro vezes nele.Ta bom assim? XD

Beijos a todos \o,

Má Evans.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/a¹: **Não me matem por ter demorado, mas foi tão difícil escrever esse capitulo.Aff, eu quase chorei quando olhei pro Word, mas tudo bem.

Esse capítulo, o começo é narrado um por um...ta? XD.Mas é só o começo depois volta tudo ao normal.

Conta um pouquinho a historia de cada um.Sei lá, eu achei legal escrever.Assim vocês entendem...como aconteceu, porquê e etc.

Ah!O Pedro tem uma aparição nesse capitulo.Eu vou precisar dele... (mistério).

E só pra avisar.O capitulo ta gigante.O MAIOR que eu já escrevi.

**Cap.15 – Por que garotas choram tanto?**

**Lily:**

Quando se entra em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, a sensação é maravilhosa.O Salão Principal com aquele teto mágico incrível, as quatro mesas com tantos alunos sorridentes, a mesa dos professores com os mestres conversando entre si, o cheiro da comida tão bem preparada pelos Elfos; e quando se tem apenas onze anos você fica extremamente boba com aquilo tudo, ainda mais quando você descobre que é uma bruxa de verdade e que tudo aquilo que você viveu nas ultimas 72 horas é realmente realidade, e não só um sonho particularmente estranho.

Quando eu iria imaginar que era uma bruxa?Eu, a Lily, apenas a Lily.Foi tudo tão...novo pra mim.Até me lembro de meus pais ficarem orgulhosos e Petúnia ter simplesmente um ataque de raiva.Nunca mais ela foi à mesma.Mamãe dizia que era inveja, papai apenas sorria e dizia que era bobagem dela, mas eu me sentia tão...chateada.Era como se eu tivesse perdido todas as minhas lembranças com ela...de quando brincávamos juntas e ajudávamos mamãe.Era como se eu tivesse perdido minha melhor amiga.E como, de novo, eu poderia imaginar que quando entrasse no trem para Hogwarts encontraria as duas _coisas doidas_ que eu não vivo sem?Foi tudo tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso.

Nina e Anne, as _coisas_ que eu convivo desde que era apenas uma ruivinha baixinha e curiosa sobre o mundo bruxo.Elas me ajudaram tanto!Contavam histórias, explicavam sobre o ministério, sobre os animais mágicos...e também não deixavam de fazer certas brincadeiras com o professor Dumbledore.A gente era simplesmente o trio...maravilha, como eu via nos desenhos.Tipo as super amigas.Tudo ocorria tão normal...mas foi ai que apareceu _os quatro_.Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew.Não me lembro de ter ficado tão aborrecida com alguém como eu fiquei com o Potter.Estávamos nós três calmamente andando pelo corredor, quando um estalo de furar os tímpanos, nos assustou.Logo depois, quatro garotos apareceram correndo como loucos fugindo de algo que parecia ser o fantasma da medo nós corremos com eles, e se eu soubesse que a partir dali minha vida mudaria para sempre, eu teria dado um soco no James ali mesmo.

Que ódio que eu sentia dele.Daqueles óculos redondos, daqueles olhos cor de chocolate com um verde misterioso, daquele cabelo pateticamente bagunçado, daquele sorriso superior que ele dava pras pessoas, daquele jeito presunçoso que ele me chamava pra sair...eu odiava tudo nele.Absolutamente tudo.E quem diria que ele se tornaria meu namorado?E quem diria que eu estaria apaixonada por ele agora?Isso tudo é tão complexo.

Lembrando de tudo isso eu sinto um aperto no coração.De saber que eu nunca mais verei Hogwarts, nem irei acordar todos os dias mais cedo para acordar as meninas, rir com os marotos, ir para as aulas e repreender o James por alguma gracinha, lembrar minuciosamente de cada corredor que eu e o James já brigamos...é tudo tão saudosista que me vem até lágrimas nos olhos.Agora eu sei que teremos uma vida pela frente para lutar e conseguirmos vencer.Pode ser que eu morra, pode ser que eu falhe, mas eu vou me lembrar de tudo que vivi, de tudo que passei, do amor que eu sinto por essas _coisas_, de tudo que eu já passei rindo, chorando, gritando e principalmente...amando.Porque Hogwarts é inesquecível, como as pessoas que aqui estão nesse castelo.

Mas a formatura está chegando e eu realmente PRECISO ajudar a Anne a não ter um ataque por causa do vestido dela.É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso porque eu vou chorar, e já vai ser ruim demais chorar na formatura.Oh Merlim, ta bom, chega.

**Sirius:**

Eu acho tudo isso um saco, sinceramente.Não que seja chata a formatura, mas ver as pessoas que vão estar nela.

Provavelmente minha _querida_ mamãe vai estar ai, _papai_ também, sem falar as tias nojentas.A única que realmente vai valer a pena de ver vai ser a Andrômeda, minha prima ovelha negra, como eu.Minha família é um lixo.Se você não tem nome, influência e dinheiro você passa ser a escória para eles.Acham-se superiores por terem _sangue puro_, um _nome_ e todas as mulheres bem casadas com caras patéticos (tirando a Andrômeda).E eu?Não passo de _nada _para eles.Por quê?Cai na Grifinória (sendo toda a linhagem Black sonserina), sou um vagabundo (sim, eu admito), odeio toda essa historia de 'sangue puro, dinheiro e influencia', fugi de casa, não tenho orgulho de ser um Black e principalmente...odeio todos eles.Não faço nenhuma questão deles estarem aqui, mas como o meu _querido_ irmãozinho _perfeito e sagrado _pediu para eles comparecerem, os papais amorosos virão.Mas não tem problema, se minha mãe vier com graça, a senhora Potter dá umas bifas nela (que James não leia minha mente agora, Merlim).

Esse veado do James é outro.Oh carinha que me persegue!Aff, que mentira.Eu conheço esse veadinho ai desde que era o protótipo de Sirius gostosão.Em mais uma festa idiota da minha mãe, me apareceu esse panaca.Estávamos tentando derrubar o lustre em pontos diferentes, com as varinhas roubadas de nossas mães, mas como nenhum dos dois percebeu que quando um conseguia o outro consertava (burros) ficamos assim até nos irritarmos e sacarmos que a união faz a força e que juntos a gente podia fazer a festa esquentar.E foi assim que derrubamos o lustre, colocamos fogo na tapeçaria, quebramos alguns vidros e quase teríamos destruído toda a louça se não fosse à senhora Potter, e a minha querida mãe, derem falta por suas varinhas.Foi a partir dali que eu percebi que tinha arrumado um melhor amigo do mesmo naipe que o meu.Então sempre nas festas a gente tinha que ficar separados pra não estragarmos tudo, mas sempre a senhora Potter dava uma ajudinha (ela sim é uma mãe descente!).

Quando entramos para Hogwarts nós já tínhamos feito um pacto que aquele castelo nunca seria o mesmo, e com a junção de Aluado e Rabicho mais tarde, nós tornamos os incríveis, gostosões, poderosos, sexy's, irresistíveis, machos, musculosos, influentes, bonitões, especiais...MAROTOS.Oh yeah, baby.Foi ai que esse castelo NUNCA mais foi o mesmo.Quando descobrimos o segredo do Aluado (cara, não dava pra todo mês um parente dele morrer, ele seria o recordista de pessoa que já foi mais de 400 enterros por ano) a nossa amizade (ui) ficou mais forte.Foram nós dois que tivemos a idéia de nos transformamos em animagos (ilegais, obvio) para ajuda-lo e nos empenhamos muito para isso.Não me lembro de ter visto o Remus tão agradecido, preocupado, feliz, bravo e orgulhoso como naquele dia que ele nos viu transformados.

Já aprontamos tantas.Sem contar todas as garotas que nós já pegamos.Ôh saudade que eu vou sentir disso (que a Anne não leia meus pensamentos agora).Ao todo foram 55 Corvinais, 27 Lufas, 7 Sonserinas (as que valiam a pena), e todas da Grifinória tirando as do primeiro e segundo ano mais a Nina e a Lily.O James foi menos, OBVIAMENTE, porque eu que sou o gostosão aqui...ele é só o aprendiz.

É, to vendo que eu vou sentir falta de tudo isso.E to vendo também que as garotas vão se debulhar em lágrimas e a gente vai ser o lencinho de papel delas.Aff, meu terno vai ficar todo molhado, que desperdício.HEY!Essa é a fala da Annelise.Oh my fuck God, a Annelise ta passando aquela doença cor-de-rosa dela pra mim.SOCORRO.Isso é coisa de veado.Ops, quero dizer...coisa de James.

Teremos uma vida lá fora.E não importa o que aconteça eu vou lutar.Lutar para sempre estar do lado dos meus amigos, lutar para tentar ser feliz no meio de uma guerra, lutar para fazer o James virar homem...e lutar para vê-los sempre felizes, já que sem eles eu seria apenas um cachorro pulguento no meio da multidão.

Oh coisa de veado, chega disso.

**Nina:**

Odeio essas festas de confraternização.Porque eu sei que choro, fico com o nariz vermelho, acabo borrando toda a maquiagem (isso soou muito Annelise), fico melancólica e, conseqüentemente, parecendo um dementador.Sem falar que vai vir todo a minha família da Itália e o Remus disse que é correto eu apresenta-lo para minha família já que somos namorados.E eu JÁ SEI a reação da minha Nonna.Ela vai agarra-lo e ficar: _oh, mas quel ragazzo grazioso!_ Vai ficar tagarelando um tempão, já meu Nonno vai olha-lo e dizer: _buona fortuna, ragazzo._Como se ele precisasse de sorte para continuar comigo.É nessas horas que eu sinto falta da minha Madre, ela estaria tão feliz se me visse formando e...começando a lutar por tudo que eu quero.Ela era tão bonita, os olhos azuis expressivos, os cabelos castanhos sempre brilhantes e o sorriso contagiante...Nonna sempre me disse que eu era a cópia dela e eu sempre sentia orgulho disso.Nunca entendi porque meu Padre abandonara nós duas, talvez tenha sido por isso que Madre tenha adoecido...

Mas acho que não é hora de eu pensar sobre isso, afinal de contas à formatura está ai e eu vou tentar o Maximo possível me manter feliz.Aposto como Madre estará olhando para mim lá de onde ela estiver.Ela adoraria o Remus, tão certinho, comportado e responsável...ah, meu lobinho querido.Eu lembro de quando a gente se trombou no corredor.Merlim, eu nunca tinha sentido meu coração bater tão forte por alguém...ainda mais por causa de um sorriso.Lily dizia que eu tinha visto o amor, que algo como o '_culpilido'_ tinha me acertado, eu nunca entendi.Alias eu NUNCA entendi direito a Lily, desde que a gente se viu pela primeira vez no trem...ela parecia uma pimentinha: estressadinha, curiosa e animada.Nós três pequenas parecíamos anjinhas, mas era só a gente abrir a boca que...já pensavam ao contrário da gente.Não viveria sem essas duas.Tudo bem que eu me desentendo facilmente com a Anne, mas eu realmente gosto dela.Na verdade eu realmente gosto das duas.Elas que me ajudaram quando eu mais precisei e nunca vou esquecer do que elas fizeram por mim quando Madre morreu.

Aff, a Annelise me estressa, ta parecendo louca no quarto atrás do vestido.Oh menina chata do inferno viu.Vou até parar de pensar.Só sei que eu mato a Annelise antes de morrer.

E vou logo avisando, eu odeio ela.Odeio okay?Qualquer tipo de afeto foi LOUCURA minha.

-JÁ VÔ ANNELISE!

**James:**

É, eu estou nervoso.Muito nervoso.Nervoso.Uma palavra de sete letras que explica o estado mental e físico de uma pessoa que está prestes a pedir seu grande amor em casamento.Casamento.Palavra de nove letras que explica o estado civil de duas pessoas que se amam.Amar.Palavra com quatro letras que explica o sentimento que envolve pessoas apaixonadas.Paixão.Palavra com...PERA.CHEGA DISSO JAMES.Respira.Insipra.Respira.Inspira.Okaaaaaaay, honey.Estou melhor, estou melhor, estou melhor.Hoje é formatura, você deveria estar feliz James.Eu estou feliz, droga.Só estou nervoso.Minha mãe vai querer conhecer a Lily, vai falar as besteiras como sempre, Sirius vai encher o saco, Aluado vai dar apoio moral, Nina e Anne vão chorar...e ela, bom, e ela...talvez me bata, me castre, me mate, grite comigo...ou na melhor das hipóteses aceite.Nossa, tadinha da Lily eu falei isso como se ela fosse uma tirana (não que ela não seja nas horas vagas...).

Dezoito anos.Cara, eu estou ficando velho.Quando lembro dos sermões que o Aluado dava em mim e no Sirius que era algo como: '_Vocês estão gradinhos o bastante para aprontarem esse tipo de coisa!Estamos quase com dezoito anos!'_ , era algo assim porque eu nunca realmente prestei atenção no que ele dizia, mas eu pensava: Ta longe, muito longe.Longe?Agora que eu vejo como a vida passa rápido.Quando eu era pequeno pensava que com dezoito anos seria um jogador de Quadribol profissional com mil e uma amantes, com uma mansão com festas todos os dias e seria o gostosão que as garotas olhavam e morriam.Agora eu vejo que era realmente infantil.Não sou nada disso com dezoito anos.Quero ser Auror, lutar por uma causa que valha a pena, vou me casar (se Merlim quiser...e ela também) com o amor da minha vida que é a única que faz eu me sentir o homem mais apaixonado do mundo e ter um time de Quadribol próprio com todos os filhos que eu terei com a Lily.**(rindo)** É uma sorte que ela não possa ler meus pensamentos estando no dormitório feminino.

Vou lutar por tudo.Pela Lily, pelos Marotos, pelas meninas...por todos.Morro por eles, luto por eles até minhas forças se esvaírem.Posso morrer na luta, mas vou morrer honrado e salvando quem eu sendo o James, só que um pouco mais responsável...e digamos que essa mudança tenha ocorrido por causa de uma certa ruivinha briguenta.Devo tanto a ela.Lily me fez ver o amor, de como eu posso ser feliz apenas com um sorriso.Eu não preciso de mil e uma amantes fazendo tudo que eu quiser...eu só preciso da Lily, só do meu amor verdadeiro.Da mulher que me faz querer acordar todos os dias só para vê-la sorrir, corar, me beijar...olhar pra mim.Ela me faz me sentir importante, especial, se eu fosse o super James que a faz esquecer de todos os seus problemas e angustias, e ela faz o mesmo comigo.Se depender de mim seremos felizes para sempre.Não importa a guerra, as brigas, os imprevistos e...a morte.Ela sempre vai estar no meu coração, mesmo que ele pare de bater.Mesmo que ele esteja destruído...é por ela que ele vai continuar a bater, ou parar de bater.

E acho melhor eu parar com isso porque estou parecendo um veadinho sentimental, se Sirius lesse meu pensamento agora provavelmente eu estaria encrencado.

E é só respirar James.Você vai conseguir, amigo.

Definitivamente eu preciso parar com essa mania de falar comigo em segunda pessoa.

**Anne:**

Meu vestido tem que ficar toda a certeza ele tem que ficar certo.Se eu engordei eu faço ele entrar nem que tenha que...que...morrer com falta de ar.Mère tem que me ver perfeita.Só isso, depois o vestido pode ficar errado.

Mère sempre me disse para ser uma verdadeira..._cherry._Ser educada, sorridente e feminina.Uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana.Ela me vestia como tal quando era pequena.Trançava meu cabelo inteirinho, colocava aqueles vestidinhos caríssimos cheio de babados, fitas e laços com meia calça fina e sapatinho feito pelo melhor estilista de toda a França.Eu era a boneca.Fui criada assim.Não que reclame, mas eu vivia de aparência...e nunca me questionava o porquê de tudo aquilo.Eu só me vestia como tal, fazia o que mère tinha me ensinado e era a _cherry._Achava aquilo completamente certo para uma garota se fazer.Foi quando...eu conheci a Nina.Mon Diè, nunca tinha visto garota tão...relaxada.Não que ela andasse descabelada, toda suja e mal-educada, mas ela era a _Nina._Os garotos implicavam com a gente e ela não deixava barato!Ia discutir com eles, gritava, berrava, fazia um escândalo e não dava cinco minutos e eles voltavam pedindo desculpas.Ela era _ela_ com aquela pose angelical de menina certinha, mas no fundo...uma molecona.Eu achava ridículo.Onde já se viu a postura de uma garota ser daquela maneira?Por isso a gente discutia.Por isso a gente _discute._Mesmo não querendo admitir, ela é a garota que eu quis personalidade, opinião, firmeza...mas ao mesmo tempo feminina, divertida e atrapalhada.Nós somos tão diferentes.

Eu ficava tão brava quando ela não ligava pras coisas que eu falava e dizia que a vida não se resumia em vestidos, garotos e maquiagem.Lily sempre me tentava me convencer para entender a Nina.Era outra que sempre me deu orgulho de ser amiga (é, eu tenho orgulho de ser amiga da Melina, infelizmente), mas eu não conseguia...era tão difícil aceitar.Mas eu sempre soube.Sempre.O coração daquela garota era de um certo maroto certinho.Foi por isso que acho que nos aproximamos tanto, fui tentar ajudar os dois e acabei me metendo em o Sirius (não que não o conhecesse, mas sabe como é...um contato mais...próximo) e nós dois tentando ajudar acabamos nos aproximando.Ele me irritava com aquele jeito prepotente.Ele conseguia todas e em poucos dias eu também já estava aos pés dele.Mas quem disse que eu dei o braço a torcer!HaHa!Delacour's não são assim.Bom, mas no fim...eu me apaixonei por ele e nós temos essa relação ódio, paixão, desejo e distancia.Eu nem sei que sou do Sirius.Hoje posso ser namorada, amanhã a outra.Mas eu gosto disso.Não gosto de me prender muito.Por isso talvez que nós demos bem.

É só hoje que eu tenho que ser a perfeita pra Mère, só hoje.Depois daqui é minha vida.A vida com meus amigos que eu não perderei tão cedo.E posso parecer uma veela delicadinha, mas eu vou lutar para protege-los, afinal não é todo mundo que tem o direito de chegar perto deles, ainda mais sendo amigos de Annelise Delacour.

Cadê meu vestido heim?Pera.Meu vestido sumiu.MEU VESTIDO.

-MELINA VOLTA COM O VESTIDO AGORA!SUA RETARDADA VAI AMASSAR!

Odeio essa menina, que chata!Ta, eu não odeio ela...

-IDIOTA!

**Remus:**

É, parece que depois de sete anos de confusões Hogwarts será deixada para trás.Depois de marotagens, brigas, risos e companheirismo a vida está nos esperando lá fora, saudosa e com imensos caminhos para serem percorridos.Somos nós que fazemos nosso caminho, cabe cada um escolher o mais fácil para ser seguido ou o mais difícil com suas recompensas.

Sei que ao sair daqui sofrerei preconceitos e passar maus bocados.O mundo não está tão pacifico assim para aceitar sorridente um lobisomem na sociedade.Se os nascidos trouxas estão sofrendo tanto com esta guerra por serem minimizados, imagine eu...um monstro, um lobisomem...uma ameaça.Sou menos que qualquer criatura.Mas não me importo, não por este momento, não por este dia.

Vou me lembrar pelo resto da minha vida deste castelo onde encontrei meus melhores amigos.Aqueles que compreenderam minha situação me apoiaram e continuam comigo até hoje James, o cabeça dura que tem seus momentos de dupla personalidade...que ele esquece que as vezes o melhor é se calar e conformar-se; Sirius, o cara mais sem noção e sem limite que já conheci, mas que ao mesmo tempo sabe ser responsável e companheiro; Pedro que pode parecer meio inútil, mas é um bom camarada; Lily, a garota doce, compreensiva e inteligente que demorou séculos para entender algo tão simples como o amor; Anne, a simpatia, elegância e...hum..._cordialidade_ em pessoa; e Nina, a garota mais gentil, sorridente, especial, carinhosa e...atrapalhada do mundo.A minha Nina.A minha _chapeuzinho vermelho._

Não viveria sem eles.Sem suas palhaçadas, brigas e planos malucos.Sempre estiveram ao meu lado e sempre estarão, não tenho duvidas.Sei que se precisar terei seis pessoas prontas para me ajudarem a qualquer circunstancia e isso me faz ver como tudo vale a pena.Mesmo com a discriminação de algumas pessoas, mesmo com uma guerra lá fora e com todo o sofrimento...vale a pena por eles.

Com o termino desses sete anos letivos vou levar muitas lembranças boas e espero voltar para cá em uma época melhor para relembrar tudo que vivi.Quem sabe não sendo professor do filho do James e da Lily, que posso apostar vai ser um maroto idêntico ao James e que dará trabalho para a Lily.

Vou lembrar disso para sempre.Mesmo que eu morra, mesmo que fique desmemoriado.Tudo isso valeu a pena.Não me arrependo de nada, só agradeço por tê-los na minha vida.

Agora, preciso me preocupar em não ficar nervoso.Ainda não me conformei que disse que queria conhecer os avós da Nina, mas é o correto a se fazer.

Formatura, quem diria.Só espero que aqueles dois malucos não aprontem nada, o que acho difícil...

¬.¬

Com grande alívio os alunos do sétimo ano respiraram após saírem do ultimo exame de Poções dos NIEM'S.Ao longo de duas semanas cansativas de estudo, trabalhos e resumos quilométricos finalmente eles poderiam respirar com tranqüilidade e esperar com grande ansiedade a formatura.

O castelo estava em polvorosa.Garotas cochichavam excitadas sobre seus pares e vestidos; garotos tentando vangloriar-se por terem a garota mais bonita e causando brigas memoráveis no salão principal; e os professores apenas observando a agitação entre severos e divertidos.

-NÃO agüento mais ISSO! – explodiu uma certa morena jogando sua mochila no chão.Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor a olharam assustadas.

-Isso o que? –perguntou Remus a olhando curioso.Temendo o futuro de seu livro, ele o guardou o mais rápido possível para que ele não fosse a próxima vitima.

-Essas garotas! – Nina apontou para um grupinho risonho que passava – Parecem gralhas! _'Será que ele vai gostar do meu vestido?'_ – disse ela imitando uma voz estridente – _'Será que está cor fica boa com a minha pele?', 'Será que eu estou gorda demais?'._CHEGA! CHEGA!

Remus piscou várias vezes e encarou a namorada.Pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que fazer.E agradeceu aos céus a ver Lily, Anne, James e Sirius aparecerem.

-Ahm...Nina...

-Nina também está irritada com a formatura? – perguntou James entediado mordendo uma maçã.

Remus balançou a cabeça positivamente perdido.

-Ah, Anne também. – Sirius balançou os ombros – Isso se chama TPB.

Lily, Anne e Nina resmungaram.

-Tensão pré-baile.

-Não é questão de tensão para o baile e sim que essas garotas não param de falar a mesma coisa.Acabamos de terminar os NIEM'S temos uma vida pela frente e elas ficam discutindo VESTIDOS? Ah faça-me o favor.

-Lily, querida, deixa elas, você sabe que é sempre assim em época de baile.

-A única coisa que eu sei é que a Tompson vai ficar ridícula com aquele vestido salmão! – disse Anne fazendo uma careta reprovadora – Vai ficar ridículo!Não combina!

-Com certeza, Anne.Ela tem cara de bolacha e aquele cabelo de palha então? – comentou Lily desdenhosa pondo uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Ela não tem senso do ridículo.Eu que sou eu, que não sei nada de moda, sei que ela vai ficar uma balofa!

Os marotos se entreolharam.

-A Mercury também vai ficar ridícula...

-Depois reclamam das outras garotas. –cochichou James cansado.

-Vai, com certeza que vai!

-Deixa elas, de garotas, sabe como é.

-Ridicula, não acredito...ela vai fazer isso?

-Não me conformo, Aluado. –Sirius apontou para elas com a cabeça – Há cinco minutos falando das outras e agora...idênticas a elas.

Eles suspiraram.Elas continuavam a debater entretidas.

-E eu não acredito que ela vai com o Diggory!

-Não acredito!Ela vai com aquele Deus?

Sirius olhou feio para Anne e ela não percebeu.James e Remus abafaram risadinhas.

-Pois é, Anne.Aquele feiosa vai com aquele ser do Céu que desceu para nos abençoar.

-_Lily!_ –disse James cuspindo metade de sua maçã em Sirius.Remus gargalhou da cara dos amigos.

-Aff, ela jogou poção do amor nele, foi?Porque ele, com aqueles olhos perfeitos, parecia que envergava bem, mas indo com ela...merece um óculos.

-_Melina!_

-É a vida.Já aquele bonitão da Lufa-lufa vai com a--

-MELINA!

-ANNELISE!

-LILY!

As três arregalaram os olhos e olharam para os namorados.

-Oi?

-Que papo é esse de 'bonitão da Lufa-lufa'? – disse James irritado.Pedaços de maçã estavam voando para todos os lados e todas as pessoas possíveis.

-E 'olhos perfeitos do Diggory', Melina!

-Deus?O Diggory?O único Deus aqui sou eu! – Sirius estufou o peito meio mal-humorado.

Se entreolhando, elas caíram na risada.

-E eu NÃO entendi qual é a graça! – James bufou – Eu quero explicações, Evans!

-Eu também, dona Tonelli.

Respirando fundo Lily abraçou James.O maroto não retribuiu olhando para cima mal-humorado.

-Oh James.Você sabe que é o meu único e verdadeiro amor!

-_Sei._

-Ah Jameees, pára com isso!Foi só um elogio para o Diggory!

_-Só um elogio?Só um elogio?_Quer dizer que: Coisa do céu que veio nos abençoar é só um elogio, Lily?

A ruivinha sorriu.

-Claro James.Você nem se compara a ele.É muito mais bonito...charmoso, maroto.

Nina pigarreou segurando na mão de Remus.

-MEU Remus é muito melhor.

-Não me lembro de você ter dito isso, Melina, enquanto babava pelo Diggory!

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Elogios insignificantes só isso.

-_Sei._

-E você, Annelise, se acha o Diggory tão perfeito corre lá pra ele ta?Muitas garotas queriam estar no seu lugar.

-Mas não estão! – respondeu ela com firmeza e abraçando o maroto também.

-Vocês nos decepcionaram... – disseram juntos com magoa.

As três reviraram os olhos.

-Quer ver um jeito de vocês nos perdoarem rapidinho?

-Isso não tem perdão...

-Vocês—

Rapidamente as três os beijaram.Quando os soltaram sorriram identicamente uma para a outra.

-Eu te amo, Lily! –disse James com cara de bobo.

-Nina... – Remus também parecia um bobo.

-Meu Merlim! – disse Sirius com um sorrisinho.

-Não dissemos?

-Hã?O que?

-Nada James, nada.

-Mas pera ai...e o Diggory?

-Que tem ele?

-Ele não era o bonitão até agora? – o mal-humor de James estava voltando e Lily sorriu.

-Era, mas ele não é meu maroto.

-Seu maroto?

-É.Meu maroto.

-Isso foi uma declaração indireta não?

-Talvez, James.

-ÉÉÉÉÉ o amooooooooor, que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assiiiiiiim. – cantarolou Nina tentando puxar um Remus, extremamente vermelho, para dançar no meio do corredor.

-Que faaaaaz eu pensar em você, esqueceeeeer de miiiiiiiiim! – cantarolou Anne de volta, dançando com Sirius.

-Que fez eu entender que a vida é feita pra viveeeeeeeeeeeer!

-ANNELISE E MELINA!QUIETAS! – berrou Lily vermelha.James só deu um sorriso maroto.

-MEU VESTIDO!CADÊ O MEU VESTIDO?-berrava Anne desesperada revirando o quarto dos monitores.

Lily havia resolvido se arrumar ali para não ter que ficar convivendo com as garotas que estavam colocando o dormitório feminino de ponta cabeça e como e Anne e Nina também queriam se livrar daquilo foram junto.

-Sem esse desespero todo, Anne.Ele está ali! – disse Lily de roupão e se olhando no espelho para ver o que faria no cabelo.

Nina só observava a cena.Estava sentada na ponta da cama e mexendo distraidamente na colcha da cama.

-Você não precisa ficar tão nervosa só porque sua mãe vai vir te ver, Anne. – comentou Nina erguendo os olhos para a amiga – Você não precisa ser a bonequinha de porcelana sempre.

-Você não entende! – a loira se virou para ela nervosa – Você nunca entenderia, olha só pra você!

-Eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso.Eu sei, minha mãe já está morta mesmo.Desculpe, só quis ajudar.

Lily se virou.Nina havia levantado e virado de costa para as duas.Anne mordeu os lábios e os olhos começaram a se encher de lagrimas.

-Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido...só...

Num piscar de olhos as três estavam abraçadas chorando.

-Prometam...que não vão me abandonar?

-Desde quando eu abandono você, Melina?

-Mesmo que nos separem?

-Mesmo!

-A Lily vai estar com o James, vai esquecer da gente!

-Mas vocês tem o Sirius e o Remus.

Mais lagrimas.

-Amigas para sempre?

-Sempre.

-Ah meninas, desculpa... – Nina limpou as lágrimas – Era pra nós estarmos nos arrumando e olha ai, estamos chorando feito bobas.

-A culpa não foi sua, eu que fui uma insensível. – disse Anne chateada.Nina abraçou-a.

-Você não foi insensível, só está nervosa para ver sua mãe.

A loira deu um suspiro cansado.

-Vai dar tudo certo... – Lily deu um sorriso encorajador para as duas –Vamos lá meninas, nós já passamos coisas piores.

-Hunrum.

-Okay.No três a gente fecha isso ta?

Anne respirou fundo e fez uma cara compenetrada.

-Respirou bastante, Anne?Quando a gente fechar isso aqui eu duvido que você consiga respirar... – comentou Nina divertida.

A loira revirou os olhos.

-Vão logo antes que...o ar acabe.

Nina e Lily se entreolharam e riram.Elas seguravam, uma de cada lado, o espartilho do vestido de Anne.E para fecha-lo precisava de uma certa força e dar um laço apertado.

-Um...

-Dois...

-TRÊS!

Com um puxão as duas prenderam as pontas e fizeram um laço apertado.Anne parecia que tinha emagrecido uns cinco kilos.

-Anne?

A garota não respondeu.

-Lily, a gente matou a Anne? – disse Nina assustada.As duas pararam de frente para a amiga que estava, literalmente, tentando respirar.

-A gente vai soltar um pouco isso, Anne.Ta muito apertado.

-NÃO!Ta ótimo assim...

-Mas você não está conseguindo respirar!

-Não tem problema...eu acostumo.

As três se entreolharam.Estavam lindas.Anne estava com um vestido azul turquesa que descia até os pés com um rasgo imenso até a coxa e com um espartilho bordado em prata.O vestido literalmente fazia seus olhos se destacarem ainda mais.Estava com os cabelos loiros soltos e lisos que caiam quase até a cintura, uma gargantilha com brilhantes e um batom vinho.Parecia que seu meio encanto de veela havia se intensificado.

Lily estava com um vestido verde musgo tomara-que-caia que era colado até a cintura e depois ia ficando meio rodado até chegar ao chão que possuía um pequeno rasgo do lado direito e uns detalhes em pedrinhas.Estava com os cabelos ruivos também soltos, mas com cachos nas pontas.O colar que usava tinha um pingente que lembrava muito um lírio com uma pedrinha muito verde no centro.Os olhos, definitivamente, estavam parecendo duas esmeraldas de tão brilhantes.Os lábios estavam com um batom vermelho, que destaca ainda mais a pele clara com os cabelos flamejantes.

Nina estava com um vestido azul marinho frente única com um decote discreto.P vestido era extremamente colado na cintura e ia aos poucos se soltando até chegar aos pés.Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque com algumas pedrinhas enfeitando-o e com a franja caindo de lado.Os olhos estavam destacados com um lápis de olho e parecia que o cinza dos olhos da garota tinham ficado mais intensos.Os lábios estavam com um gloss básico e usava um brinco também de pedrinhas para combinar com o cabelo.

-Quando a gente era pequena aposto que pensávamos como nossa formatura seria diferente... – disse Lily tristemente.

As duas concordaram.

-Eu pensei que ia fugir no meio da festa e provavelmente pedir para o Remus fugir comigo! – murmurou Nina com um ar lunático.

Anne gargalhou.

-E eu pensei que ia toda esbagaçada na festa para minha mãe ficar brava e fazer um escândalo.

-Já eu, pensei que aprontaria algo bem maligno para o James nunca mais me esquecer.

As três riram.

-E olha agora...

-Eu não preciso mais fugir com o Remus, porque ele...já está comigo.E o pior de tudo: vai conhecer meus avós. – Nina fez uma careta de pânico e Lily deu umas palmadinhas de consolo nos ombros da amiga.

-Eles não são tão ruins...

-Eles não são ruins...são DOIDOS.

-E você é o que, Nina?

A morena lançou um olhar mortífero para Anne.

-Oras, to falando a verdade!

Lily sorriu balançando a cabeça.

-Bom, mas eu não vou aprontar com o James, e o pior: estou namorando com ele.Namorando com meu pior inimigo, onde isso vai parar Merlim.

-Eu me lembro de quando você dizia: Quando eu ficar com o Potter, por favor, me joguem no lago! – disse Nina imitando uma voz autoritária.

-BOA!É verdade eu também me lembro. – Anne olhou com um sorriso malvado para Lily.A ruiva bufou.

-Amanhã a gente faz isso, Anne.

-Vocês estão loucas!Me jogar no lago?ERA UM EXPRESSÃO!

-Não se estresse Lily, querida.Amanhã você vai se despedir da Lula olha que bonito!

-Ela vai adorar uma visita!

-Ah cala boca vocês duas.E a Anne? – Lily apontou mal-humorada para a loira – Dizia: O Sirius nunca vai me conquistar!Só se chover hipogrifos.

-Me lembrem de amanhã sair com um proteção extra.Hipogrifos na cabeça não me parece muito legal. –disse Nina séria fazendo uma proteção invisível.

-MELINA!

Lily riu da cara assassina de Anne.

-O que é que foi?Hipogrifos vão chover amanhã do mesmo modo que a Lily vai ser jogada no lago! As duas tem boca grande demais.

-Só você que é a santa aqui, né Melina?

-Eu estou LONGE de ser uma santa...

O relógio deu um apito alto e as três se assustaram.

-Que diabos é isso?

-MERLIM!São nove horas! **(noite, ta gente?) **– disse Lily arregalando os olhos.Nina engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Que horas que a gente marcou com os meninos?

-As oito!

Se entreolhando e deixando toda a pose de 'damas requintadas e educadas' elas saíram correndo do quarto.

-Cadê elas?CADÊ ELAS?

-Calma, Almofadinhas, mulheres demoram para se arrumar. – disse Remus sorrindo encostado na parede da escadaria do salão principal.

-Calma!Elas estão atrasadas UMA HORA!

-Relaxa, elas já estão chegando... –disse uma voz baixa.

Os dois olharam para James que estava tremendamente pálido e andando de um lado para o outro.

-Pontas, você ta legal?

-Ahm...eu?Ahm estou sim.

Sirius parou de frente para o amigo o olhando preocupado.

-Cara, se você não quiser pedir...não tem problema...você pede depois...

-NÃO!Eu...vou pedir agora.Só estou com medo.

-Ela vai aceitar, James. – Remus olhou confiante para o maroto – Ela te ama.Vocês se amam...e sua mãe provavelmente vai adora-la.

James suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

-E você, como é que você ta Aluado?

-Eu estou...bem, até.

-Anne me disse que os avós da Nina são loucos... –disse Sirius sobriamente – Será que eles vão nos atacar?

-Atacar, Sirius?Não é porque você tem mania de brincar com a comida, como a lula no supermercado, que as pessoas são obrigadas a fazer isso.

Sirius revirou os olhos e James sorriu.

-Ha Ha Ha, Aluado...você podia ser comediante!

-Obrigado.

Os três estavam com as vestes bruxas mais elegantes.

Sirius estava com uma veste negra de veludo e com uma gravata azul que destacava seus olhos.Os cabelos estavam caindo nos olhos acinzentados com aquele charme irresistível e tipicamente maroto.

James com uma veste negra também de veludo e uma gravata vermelha.Os cabelos estavam bagunçados para todos os lados, como sempre, e os olhos castanhos-esverdeados brilhavam de uma forma nunca antes vista. **(ah, cara, sorry.Mas terno preto de veludo com gravata vermelha me mata!Já não basta o Gerard, vem o James também! ¬¬)**

Remus também estava com a veste negra de veludo, mas com uma gravata borboleta preta.Os cabelos castanhos estavam meio desalinhados caindo nos olhos e sabe-se lá por que **(claro que a gente sabe) **os olhos cor de mel estavam brilhando tão intensamente que dava para se perceber de longe.

-Nós somos marotos e estamos irresistíveis.Um de nós vai sair noivo, o outro provavelmente vai pelo mesmo caminho...e o outro vai manter a sanidade mental dele em ordem...

James e Remus olharam para Sirius curiosos.

-Sirius, mas o que—

James parou de falar ao ver três garotas virarem o corredor.Seus olhos não desgrudavam de uma certa ruiva que ria de algo que Nina havia dito.Ela estava simplesmente perfeita.Seu coração bateu tão forte que se ele não tivesse certeza que a amava teria tido a comprovação naquele amava aquela ruivinha, como a queria do lado para o resto da vida...e a decisão tomada era a melhor que ele já tinha feito na vida.

Lily sentiu o mesmo.Parou de rir ao ver James.Seu coração bateu tão forte que ela achou que o mundo todo poderia ouvi-lo.Suas mãos ficaram geladas e ela teve a certeza de que amava aquele maroto idiota que ela tanto...fingia que odiava.A única coisa que fez foi caminhar até ele e abraça-lo com força.

-Você está perfeita, Lilys. – murmurou James no ouvido da garota.Ela corou.

-Você também, senhor Potter.

Os dois sorriram.

Nina ficou entre assobiar para Remus ou ir abraça-lo como Lily amava aquele lobinho, Remus havia roubado sua sanidade, não era possível!Como podia sentir algo assim...por alguém?

Remus que a abraçou.Abraçou-a com tanta força que ela até se sentiu protegida.Ele sentindo ali o perfume da garota pôde concluir que nenhum livro poderia explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento...queria ficar ali para sempre.

-Você está linda minha chapeuzinho vermelho.

-Você também lobinho.

Já Sirius estava controlando para seu queixo não cair no chão.Era impressão dele ou Anne estava mais do que perfeita?Para se controlar o maroto pensou: É a metade veela dela, que não adiantava muito, já que a garota havia lhe dado em selinho e segurado seu braço.

-Perfeito como sempre senhor Black.

-Sabe o que mais me irrita em você? – disse Sirius sem pensar.Anne estreitou os olhos – Esse teu jeito de me deixar sem palavras...e me deixar um idiota.

Anne o olhou.

-Idiota?

-É, olha só pra mim!Eu nunca tinha ficado bobo assim por causa de uma garota!Deve ser seu lado veela...é isso... – ele parecia inconformado.

Anne riu.

-Não se preocupe, Sirius...

-Bom, vamos lá né gente?

-Vamos...

O salão estava magnífico.As quatro mesas das casas haviam desaparecido dando lugar á varias mesinhas redondas espalhadas pelo salão com toalhas em vinho com velas flutuantes em cima.O céu mágico estava uma noite clara, com estrelas brilhantes e algumas nuvens.Havia uma grande faixa que dizia 'Parabéns formandos de 1977' bem na entrada do salão, e uma mesa de comidas, bebidas e vários doces.O centro do salão servia para os casais dançarem onde de hora em hora mudavam-se as luzes...então uma hora poderia estar aquele clima romântico, já no outro um mais agitado.Um espaço para uma banda estava reservado mais à esquerda e a mesa dos professores estava animada com os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall conversando alegremente.

As famílias já estavam instaladas, cada uma em uma mesa.Algumas conversavam animadas, já outras apenas se olhavam.

Os seis trocaram olhares.

-Então... –disse Nina respirando fundo – é a hora povão, nossas famílias.

As meninas passaram mensagens encorajadoras silenciosamente umas as outras e os marotos apenas se olharam passando confiança.

-Okay.Nina, vamos lá?

-Hunrum...

Remus entrelaçou sua mão no da namorada e a deixou guia-lo entre as mesas, mas viu que a cada passo a garota parecia mais vacilante.

-Nina, se você não quiser me apresentar aos seus avós—

-Não, claro que voou te apresentar a eles Remus! – interrompeu ela o olhando. –Claro que vou.

Olhando naqueles olhos cinzas ele pode ver uma tristeza escondida ali.

-Ela está orgulhosa de você – ele disse segurando com mais força a mão dela – Está te olhando de onde quer que ela esteja.

Os olhos dela marejaram.

-Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui...

-Eu sei, meu amor.Mas se ela partiu, era melhor assim, não acha?

-Eu queria que ela te visse...ela iria te adorar tanto... – murmurou ela com um sorriso triste – Vocês se dariam tão bem, era capaz de falarem de livros o tempo todo.

-Aposto que sim... – respondeu ele sorrindo e puxou-a para um abraço carinhoso – Mas pense que ela está te protegendo, está sempre do seu lado.Ela não te abandonou só não está aqui.

Nina o apertou com força.

-Promete nunca me deixar?

-Quem tem que prometer para nunca me deixar é você Nina.

Ela respirou fundo e o olhou.

-Eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar.

-E eu prometo que sempre vou cuidar de você. –Remus limpou uma lágrima que havia caído dos olhos da garota e sorriu – Agora vamos conhecer sua _nonna_ e seu _nonno?_

-Vamos!

Eles andaram mais um pouco e em uma mesa estavam sentados um senhor e uma senhora conversando animadamente em italiano.A senhora era alta, estava com um vestido elegante e os cabelos, que antes eram castanhos e agora estavam grisalhos, presos em um coque.Tinha os olhos cinzas mais alegres que Remus já tinha visto.E pela feição bonita e conservada, ele percebeu que era de família a beleza de suas mulheres.Já o senhor tinha olhos em um verde tão claro que até doía de se olhar por muito tempo.Também muito elegante e de cabelos grisalhos tinha uma feição conservada que quem não visse seus cabelos diria que era um homem na flor da idade.

-_Nonna?_

Os dois se viraram e se levantaram animados.A senhora abriu os braços dando um sorriso tão feliz que até contagiou Remus.

-_Neta mia!_

Nina rapidamente largou a mão de Remus e se jogou nos braços da avó.

-Que saudades, _Nonna!_

-Saudades!Saudades! – dizia a senhora apertando-a – Você está tão _bella_, _ragazza._Está mais idêntica com a sua _madre_ do que eu imaginava!

O avô pigarreou e Nina rindo largou da avó para abraçar o avô e lhe encher de beijos.

-_Nonno_, _tesoro mio!_

-Tenho orgulho de ser _nonno_, de uma _ragazza _tão_ bella!_Sua _nonna_ tem razão.Você está idêntica a sua _madre._

Nina deu um sorriso, mas logo depois corou levemente.

-Quero apresentar meu namorado pra vocês. – ela puxou Remus pela mão e respirou fundo – Esse, _nonno e nonna, _é o Remus...Lupin.

-Este é o _ragazzo_ que você vive falando as férias inteiras desde que entrou em Hogwarts? – perguntou a vó sorrindo.

Nina corou violentamente e Remus sorriu para ela.

-Ahm...é, é ele sim.

-Oh!Prazer em conhece-lo Remus!Esta _ragazza_ fala de você desde que era uma _bambina_! – a senhora o abraçou e Remus ficou meio sem jeito – Você deve ser muito bom, alem de _abbastanza, _para minha neta se apaixonar assim por você.

Vendo a confusão de Remus, Nina riu.

_-Abbastanza_, Remus, é bonito, vistoso...belo.

O maroto corou violentamente.

-Brigada, senhora.

-Senhora?Senhora! Me chame de _nonna, ragazzo!_

-Buona_ fortuna, ragazzo! _– murmurou o avô com um sorriso divertido. Nina revirou os olhos.

-Eu sabia que o _nonno_ diria isso. – disse mal-humorada – E ele não vai precisar de sorte para estar comigo...eu não sou tão maluca assim.

Os avós se entreolharam e com a cara indignada de Nina, Remus riu.

-E você ri, Remus John Lupin!

-Desculpe-me!

-Bom, porque os dois não vão dançar?Afinal é a ultima noite de vocês aqui...

Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente.De novo a senhora abraçou Remus.

-Foi um prazer, Remus.

-O prazer foi meu..._nonna._

Ela sorriu e o senhor apertou a mão dele.

-Cuide de minha neta.

-É o que eu irei fazer para sempre.

-NÃO ACREDITO!

Os três olharam para Nina curiosos.

-O que foi?

-É o _Fatal Vampires_ que vai tocar! – disse Nina com os olhos brilhando.

-A banda que você, Anne e Lily babam pelo vocalista com cara de morto?

-Ele não tem cara de morto, Remus!

-Claro que tem!Com aquelas olheiras e tudo mais! – respondeu ele – Muito feio.

Uma musica começou a tocar e uma voz extremamente rouca começou a cantar.

-É ELEEEEEEE!

E arrastando um Remus mal-humorado, deixou os avós rindo.

-James, você está bem?-perguntou Lily preocupada.

Os dois haviam acabado de sair da mesa dos pais da garota, onde James havia se saído muito bem, e estavam indo para a mesa de onde estava a mãe do maroto.

-Estou sim, Lily...

-Você me parece...nervoso.Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O coração dele deu um salto e ele respirou fundo olhando para a _futura_ noiva.

-Não aconteceu nada, ruivinha.Sério, eu estou bem.

-Se foi por causa dos meus pais eles...parecem ter te adorado! – continuou ela preocupada. Ele sorriu.

-Não é isso, amor.Vem comigo, mamãe já nos viu.

Em uma mesa uma mulher de cabelos negros brilhantes até a cintura e olhos verdes olhava-os com um sorriso...tipicamente maroto.Lily descobriu de onde James havia herdado os genes...de 'marotidade'.

-Não é que meu filho finalmente criou juízo? – disse ela divertida se levantando – Obrigada Lily, você realmente foi um anjo.

Lily corou e sorriu sem jeito.

-Obrigada senhora Potter.

-Senhora Potter não, querida.Me chame de Maggy.Afinal... – ela trocou um olhar rápido com James – afinal...você é a namorada do meu filho e é realmente linda como ele havia me dito.Mas realmente, querida, vou lhe contar...nunca havia visto James tão feliz por estar com alguém.Ele me mandou uma carta gigantesca quando voltou a Hogwarts contando tudo.Preciso conversar com ele balofinho professor de estudo dos Trouxas para agradecer...

Lily não pôde deixar de rir, James só passou as mãos nos cabelos sem jeito.

-Mãe, assim ela vai assustar...

-Ela ta acostumada com você, querido. – ela olhou para Lily divertida e logo depois ficou séria – Só há um defeito em você Lily.

-Mãe! – repreendeu James arrumando os óculos.

-Qual...Maggy?

-Você foi monitora.

James riu.

-Nada é perfeito, mãe.

-Bom, é o que dizem não é querido? – riu ela. – Mas você é uma boa menina, Lily.Aposto com meu James aqui vai te deixar um pouco marota.

-Nem precisa viu, Maggy?Com as duas doidas que eu ando...não é preciso muito.

-Preciso conhece-las.

-Ah, uma é namorada do Aluado e outra do Sirius.

-Não é que o lobinho se rendeu?É Nina não é?E bom, finalmente o cachorro do Sirius entrou no eixo.

Lily gargalhou.

-Mas, Maggy, a Anne é parecida com ele por isso se dão bem...um dia eles se matam.

-Assim que é boa, uma relação explosiva!Mas essa Nina ter conseguido roubar o coração do nosso querido Remus...ela sim merece palmas.

James bufou quando viu QUEM estava tocando no palco.

-Eu não acredito... – murmurou ele.

-O que foi querido?

-FATAL VAMPIRES!

-Ahhh...

-Lily você não vai gritar por aquele cara de morto vai?

-Cara de morto?James, ele é tudo!

Maggy apenas sentou-se novamente e sorriu.

-E eu, Lily?Você vai me trocar por ele?

-OBVIO que não!Ele é só meu ídolo, agora vem!Eu preciso achar a Anne e a Nina.

-LILY!

-James...por favor? – pediu Lily com uma carinha de criancinha que perdeu o doce na chuva.

-Lily... – James olhou para o outro lado.

-Amooor, deixa vai?

-Aff, ta bom!

-WEEEEE o/ **(não consegui me conter x.x)** – dando um aceno para Maggy e arrastando James para a pista, Lily sorriu.

Sirius apenas sorria enquanto via Anne e a Mãe conversando em francês.As duas falavam rápido e Anne parecia querer ir embora rapidamente dali.Quando a mãe disse algo como 'você está bem?' para a garota, ela disse que precisava de ar.O maroto não entendeu muito.

-Mère, eu vou indo...quero aproveitar a noite.

A mãe recomeçou a falar e Sirius reparou como as duas eram bonitas.Super parecidas e elegantes.Deveria ser de família.

-_Foe_ um _prazerrr conhe-lo, Sirrrius._

-O prazer foi meu, senhora Delacour.

Os dois sorriram e logo depois Anne estava arrastando-o para fora do salão.

-Anne, onde é que a gente vai?Você parecia com pressa em falar com sua mãe...

Quando estavam no corredor da escadaria ela se virou para ele com uma expressão aflita.

-Sirius, você tem que me ajudar! – disse ela desesperada.

Ele preocupou-se.

-O que houve, Anne?

-Eu to morrendo.

-Você o que? – o coração do maroto parecia estar sendo despedaçado – Como morrendo?

-Você tem que ajudar...meu ar está acabando, eu não consigo respirar.

-Anne, se acalma.O que você quer que eu faça?

-Abre meu vestido.

-Quê? – Sirius arregalou os olhos e Anne virou de costas para ele.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Black!É que eu tive que apertar esse espartilho para minha mère não reclamar, mas eu to morrendo de falta de ar...abre por favor?

Sirius se sentiu idiota em achar que Anne REALMENTE iria morrer.

-Que susto, Annelise.Precisava desse drama todo?

-Eu to morrendo de falta de ar, Sirius!Isso é motivo pra drama!

-Tá, como é que eu faço?

-Tá vendo o laço?Puxa ele vagarosamente, quando estiver bom eu te aviso e você amarra de novo.

Sirius puxou o laço e ele não desamarrou de jeito nenhum.Tentou mais uma vez e nada. De novo.E de novo.

-Anne isso aqui não quer abrir!

-Puxa com mais força!

Ele puxou e nada.

-Não, não quer abrir.

-PUXA ESSA PORRA COM FORÇA, BLACK!

E foi o que ele fez, mas puxou com tanta força que o laço saiu totalmente e o espartilho...abriu.Sirius ficou meio bobo olhando as costas da garota completamente nuas.

-BLACK!

Anne estava pensando como era sortuda de o espartilho ser preso na frente e não ter caído tudo ali no meio do corredor.

-Será que dá pra você—

Anne não terminou de falar porque sentiu um arrepio no pescoço.Sirius a tinha abraçado e estava beijando seu pescoço lentamente.Os dois ali naquele corredor sozinhos.Ela com o espartilho aberto atrás e ele beijando o pescoço dela.Era provação demais.

-Sirius... –murmurou ela – pára...é melhor...

Ele havia descido os beijos para os ombros da garota e ela fechou os olhos.

-Sirius...

O maroto a virou delicadamente para frente e os dois se olharam.Foram se aproximando lentamente e quando viram já estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado.Ela segurava os cabelos dele como se precisasse daquilo para viver e ele a apertava tão forte pela cintura que parecia nunca querer deixa-la ir embora.

Eles se soltaram e ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.Enquanto isso o maroto foi fechando o espartilho dela com delicadeza.

-Era pra eu te amar, Black? – murmurou ela.

-Eu que te faço essa pergunta, Anne.Era pra EU te amar?

De novo os dois se olharam, mas uma voz distante fez Anne arregalar os olhos.

-Fatal Vampires...

-O que? – disse Sirius confuso.

-Fatal Vampires!

-Ah não, o carinha morto não!

Os olhos de Anne brilharam.

-Eu só te digo uma coisa Sirius.Eu não me importo se você vai me machucar, trocar por outra ou até mesmo estiver mentindo pra mim...mas eu te amo.Amo o jeito cachorro que você tem, amo o jeito que mexe comigo...amo tudo em você.E eu não to mais me importando se você está me usando ou não.

Ela segurou a mão dele com força e o puxou.

-AGORA eu quero ver o FATAL VAMPIRES!

Sorrindo de um jeito que há muito tempo não fazia, Sirius a seguiu.

_Stay out of the light  
Or the photographs that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face_

Lily gritou.James revirou os olhos e quando viu Nina e Anne arrastando Remus e Sirius ali perto viu que estava realmente perdido.

Anne e Nina logo se juntaram a Lily e elas pareciam um coral organizado cantando, mas sempre quando o vocalista fazia uma gracinha elas pareciam loucas.Os marotos estavam ali do lado delas mal-humorados, com ciúmes e apenas observando o jeito do 'cara de morto'.

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty, babe  
The kind of dirty  
Where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those  
Only go so far to bury them_

Lily, Anne e Nina berraram e estavam tão empolgadas que nem viram os marotos conversando.

-Esse cara é gay.

-Gayzão.

-Uma Biba!

-E aquele nerd de óculos ai?

-Aff, sem falar do maluco com um prego na orelha.

-Olha o cabelo do outro, man!

-Sem falar o outro que parece que ta possuído!

-E o Gayzão.Humpf.Que elas vêem nele?

O 'cara de morto' deu uma rebolada logo depois de um berro e praticamente todas as garotas berraram juntas.

-GOSTOSO!

Os marotos ficaram indignados.

-Ele é gay, meninas.GAY!

Sirius levou uma tamancada sabe-se lá de onde.

-Aiê!

_Never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now_

A música acabou e todo mundo começou a gritar junto.Os marotos se sentiram...deixados de lado.

-Bom, pessoal...vamos para uma música mais romântica.Peguem seus pares e curtam.

Lily logo pegou James e o maroto estava MUITO mal-humorado.

-Amor, não fica assim...

-Tudo bem, Lily...sabe como é, eu só não entendo o que vocês vêem nesse gay.

-Ele não é gay, James! – respondeu ela severamente – É só sexy.

-Aff, sexy com essa cara de morto?

-Não vamos discutir okay?Você sabe que é meu maroto, já te disse isso hoje.

-É, tudo bem.

Lily estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de James e ele com as mãos na cintura dela.

-Eu te amo... – murmurou ela sorrindo.

Ele lhe deu um selinho e a trouxe para mais perto.

-Eu também te amo minha ruivinha...

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

James sentiu que aquele era o momento.Era agora ou nunca.Sim ou não.Aquilo poderia mudar a vida dele, mas ele tinha certeza que com Lily, tudo tinha sentido.

-Lily?

-Hum? – ela olhou para cima para ver os olhos castanhos-esverdeados a mirando de uma forma tão carinhosa que ela sorriu.

-I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets. I'm trying, I'm trying, to let you know just how much you mean to me.

Lily sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Eu te amo, Lily.Te amo tanto pra morrer por você.Eu não consigo mais viver sem você, sorrir sem você...continuar sem com você.Eu preciso de você do meu lado para sempre, porque sem você nada faz sentido pra mim.Nada tem cor, nada tem graça, nada faz sentido...porque meu mundo se resume em um nome: Lily Evans.E eu queria, queria mesmo, passar meus dias com você até eu morrer, até meu coração parar de bater...eu quero, quero...Lily quer casar comigo?

_Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

Lily chorava de emoção.De alegria.De amor.De felicidade.Ela nem sabia o que estava sentindo.Era um amor tão grande que ela ficava até perdida, confusa... minimizada perto daquela grandiosidade.O que ela queria era morrer com ele, ser feliz com ele, ser dele pela vida inteira, lutar por ele...viver por ele.Porque sem James Potter na sua vida, ela não teria o colorido, a felicidade, os risos e principalmente...o amor.

-Quero, James.Quero ser sua pra sempre.Quero ficar velhinha do teu lado, cuidar de você, cuidar dos nossos quatorze filhos, termos uma casa bem grande e sermos felizes nela.Ficarmos cheio de netinhos e quando morrermos bem velhinhos a gente vai estar junto pra onde a gente for.Porque nem a morte é capaz de nos separar, nem a guerra nem nada.Por meu amor por você cobre todo mundo...todo mundo.

James estava achando que a qualquer momento seu coração ia pular fora de seu peito e fazer uma dancinha de comemoração.Ele a ergueu e a girou.Girou sorrindo pra todos, nem o cara de morto importava, Dumbledore, a guerra, os tempos dificieis...o que importava era ela.Lily...sua noiva, sua futura esposa, seu amor.

-EU TE AMO LILY EVANS!

-EU TE AMO JAMES POTTER!

Quando ela voltou ao chão, ele rapidamente tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso.

-Eu espero que você goste, a hora que o vi lembrei de seus olhos.

Lily sorriu e abriu a caixinha, seus olhos marejaram.

-James...é lindo!

O anel era de prata e uma esmeralda delicadamente colocada no centro do anel brilhava intensamente.

O maroto pegou o anel e cuidadosamente colocou no dedo dela.

-Hey vocês ai...tem uma pessoa querendo falar.Na verdade são...quatro.

Lily e James olharam curiosos para o palco, onde o vocalista sorria entregando o seu microfone para Sirius.

-Ah meu...merlim… - murmurou Lily arregalando os olhos.

James gargalhou.

-Bom, como todos deste castelo estão cientes não é?Lily e James Potter se odiavam...brigavam todos os dias e a Lily parecia um carrasco com o meu amigo Pontas.

As pessoas riram e Lily resmungou.

-Valeu, Sirius!

-Mas!Por força do destino...eles se juntaram, meu abraço e agradecimento ao professor de Estudo dos trouxas! – Sirius fez um aceno para o gordinho que parecia emocionado e voltou-se para a 'plateia' – E o que nós julgávamos uma missão impossível acabou dando certo...eles estão juntos e felizes.E quem sabe a Lily não faz o veado do James virar homem.AIÊ ANNELISE!

Risos foram ouvidos e Remus pegou o microfone com um ar solene.

-Como um maroto digo: Porra James finalmente você conquistou a Lily! – Sirius aplaudiu Remus e o maroto deu um sorrisinho – e para Lily eu digo: parabéns por agüentas o Pontas.

Nina roubou o microfone do namorado que a olhou indignado.

-Oh Merlim, como esses marotos estão convencidos hoje!Quero dizer minha amiga, que eu estou orgulhosa de você.Você vai ser tão feliz e sabe que poderá contar comigo e com a Anne forever.Porque nós estamos prontas pra te ajudar sempre.Porque nós te amamos.E Potter, se não cuidar dela direito vai levar porrada minha e da Anne - Nina apontou o dedo para James e ele riu - E Lily, amor, eu agarro...o – ela deu um aceno com a cabeça para o vocalista – pela gente.

-Melina, se você fizer isso eu vou...vou...-disse Remus ficando vermelho.

Mais risos, Lily tinha ficado até com falta de ar pela cara de 'eu vou matar a Melina' de James.

-E EU digo que vocês dois sempre serão felizes juntos.Porque eu nunca vi amor tão grande! – Anne sorriu – Porque a nossa missão impossível virou possível mesmo com o cabeça oca do Sirius.

-HEY!

-Porque nós amamos vocês...e...e... – Anne olhou para Nina e as duas já estavam se debulhando em lagrimas – e sempre... – soluço – estaremos juntas.

Lily estava soluçando igual e saiu correndo para o palco abraçando as amigas.

-A gente te ama...

Ta, o palco deu lugar para um abraço em grupo entre marotos e garotas.E o salão aplaudiu com emoção aquele grupo de amigos que tanto se amavam.

**(musiquinha da missão impossível) **Mas será que essa Missão havia terminado?Ou era só o começo dela?

**FIM.**

**N/A²: **Eu sei que ficou gigante, eu sei que demorei...mas eu tenho tanto orgulho dessa fic.Eu a amo tanto, virou minha filha... TT.E é tão difícil terminar uma fic que a gente ama...eu sei que vai ter a M.I II e o prólogo, mas...é o inicio da M.I onde eu conheci tantas pessoas que viraram minhas amigas, que ficaram do meu lado, me fazia rir com suas reviews e me incentivarem para continuar.Eu posso ser uma escritora que demora às vezes para postar, mas é por pura falta de tempo porque eu amo demais escrever, amo demais postar e ver que vocês gostam da minha fic.Desculpem por qualquer coisa, por eu ser retardada às vezes...e sei lá, mas...é meu jeito.E eu quero agradecer a todo mundo por ter me apoiado e lido a fic.Não vai dar pra eu responder as reviews porque eu to parecendo uma torneira humana aqui...mas eu agradeço devidamente no prólogo ta?

**Agradecimentos mais que especiais para: Julinha Potter; Bruna B.T. Black; miss Jane Poltergeist; Gabriela Albieri; Graa Evans; jehssik; Linaah Black; Lyla Evans Higurashi; MoniMione; Luuh Potter; Lilys Riddle; Fini Felton; Tokito; Sir Andrew Stepking; Flavinha e todos que leram.**

Obrigada mesmo gente.Nós vemos no prólogo e na M.I II.

Beijos,

Má Evans.

**AHHHHHH**

**As musicas são todas do My Chemical Romance.Foram as: I Never Told You what I Do for a Living e Demolition Lovers.Quem quiser ver a tradução (que vale muito a pena) vá no vagalume e da uma olhadinha!**


End file.
